


Until Next Time, My Lady

by LeChatNoir1019



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Diary/Journal, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Identity Reveal, Letters, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 80,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatNoir1019/pseuds/LeChatNoir1019
Summary: Seven long years have come and gone since our two young heroes defeated Hawkmoth. That was the day Ladybug made Chat Noir a promise. On the seventh anniversary of their victory, they would reveal their secret identities to each other. Her emotions for Adrien and Chat were tearing her apart. She felt it would be easier to let the man she never really knew both sides of go. To her surprise, it sent her world crumbling down around her.Many things have happened in the last seven years. Marinette became a flourishing fashion designer for Gabriel; while Adrien went back to school recently for his Bachelor's in Physics. The two of them have had many difficult challenges to overcome. Marinette was never able to move on from Chat Noir. Adrien's heart was shattered by Ladybug and then broken countless times. With all events that have happened over the years; there was one question that remains with them: Did the other person ever move on?





	1. Don’t Ever Apologize

The autumn air was finally taking over the Paris breeze. Red, orange and yellow leaves were falling everywhere. A beautiful blanket was left behind them as they fell. Marinette sat inside her greenhouse, watching all the leaves dance with the wind. This was the only place in the world that she could go and not have a care. Scattered around her were hundreds of pieces of crumpled up papers with incomplete designs. She’d finally convinced her senior supervisor and Monsieur Agreste into letting her design the winter line for Gabriel. It had taken her years of suggesting, coffee runs, late nights, long hours and two years of fashion classes to be upgraded from paid intern to full-time employee. This was her one and possibly only opportunity to make a name for herself in the industry. The winter line needed to be drawn, created and finalized in six weeks. She had been racking her brain for hours. 

“Oh, Tikki, I wish you were still here! I could really use your encouragement right about now,” she sighed to herself. 

It’d nearly been seven years since the kwami and her parted ways. With Hawkmoth being defeated, there was no longer a need for the heroes to protect Paris. Chat Noir and Ladybug agreed to give Master Fu their miraculous back for safe keeping until the next time they would be needed. They also had agreed to meet on the anniversary of seven years without them. Marinette remembered that day all too well. She lost her two best friends and her partner in one day. The last memory she had of her and Chat Noir was right after they had decided to give up their miraculous: 

They both wanted to watch one last sunset from the Eiffel Tower before they would part their own ways. The pair settled down on the top tower. Neither of them said a word as the sun slowly started descending. 

Chat looked over to her breaking the silence. “You know the sunset is almost as beautiful as you, my lady.” 

Playfully, she punched his arm and rolled her eyes. “You sure know how to charm a woman, kitty,” she laughed. 

The silence came back between the two of them. In all honesty, they didn’t know how this could be goodbye. She didn’t want to leave him. Who would she go to now when she needed advice or comfort? She trusted him with her life and he’d definitely saved it many times. She wished that she could love him the way she knew he loved her. Every time she thought about loving him like that, Adrien’s face would come into her mind. Granted, they weren’t anything other than friends; but she always felt it would be like cheating on him. The sad thing was she knew in her heart that if Adrien had never been in the picture; she would’ve fallen in love with Chat. 

Unconsciously, while she was deep in thought, she rested her cheek against Chat’s shoulder. She felt him stiffen suddenly, and almost immediately relax. His movement brought her back to reality. She sighed and relaxed as she stared off into the sun. 

He was the one to break the silence between them again. “How will I know it’s you when we meet, my lady?” Chat asked sadly. 

Looking down, she answered softly, “Why don’t we meet at the Black Cat Cafe down the street from here at this exact time and day seven years from now?”  


Looking at the church’s clock tower below, it was a quarter past six and the date was the 17th of October. 

“Alright, but that still doesn’t answer my question, my lady,” Chat pointed out. 

She looked at him with tears starting to form in her eyes. How was it this hard to tell him who she was? Why did she feel that if she waited that long it would be easier? She always felt that he would be disappointed by the girl behind the mask. He couldn’t love someone like her. She could never, in her civilian form, live up to his expectations that Ladybug had made. 

“Well, I’ll wear a red scarf and a black coat. I’ll have a package wrapped in black, shiny paper with a bright green design,” she sighed, then whispered quietly. “What about you? How will I know it’s you?” 

A slow smile spread across his face. “I’ll be wearing a black baseball cap and a green jacket. I’ll be there waiting for you, sitting at the table in the back corner table, and holding a package wrapped in red paper with a black design,” he said softly. 

She forced a smile to her face and reached for his hand. He stiffened again under her touch. She quickly pulled her hand away from him and blushed. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. I just can’t believe this is the last time I’m going to see you for seven years,” she whispered. 

He quickly reached for her hand and pulled it to his mouth to give it a kiss. “Don’t ever apologize,” he said, closing his eyes. As he opened them, he looked straight into hers. “Just like I’m not going to apologize for this,” he whispered. 

Suddenly, his hand went to her face and his lips crashed down onto hers. She’d never felt such passion as she did when his lips touched hers. Her brain told her to fight it, but her soul had needed it for so long. Instead of fighting him, she melted into him much to his surprise. A startled mewl left his throat as she returned the kiss. She lusted for him and she couldn’t hold back anymore. Her hand went to his hair and she pulled. She felt a moan escape from his lips and his breath catch. With this, she deepened the kiss as much as she could. She didn’t want it to stop, she didn’t want it to end. She wanted more, she wanted him. Out of nowhere, he pulled away from her. She growled at the loss of his lips. 

“My lady,” he said quietly. “As much as I don’t want this to end, I don’t want to make goodbye any harder than what it already is.” 

Stunned, she pulled back. Maybe she’d read him wrong all these years. All of the flirting and teasing could’ve just been him being his true self. She felt so stupid. Of course, he didn’t want her. She turned away from him embarrassed. 

“This is going to be really hard on me,” he whispered, grabbing her hand. “I don’t want to fall in love with you all over again just to lose you.” 

Shocked, she looked up at him to study his face. The emotion that covered would it would forever be etched in her mind. She saw all the pain she was causing him from withholding her secret identity. It took everything she had to pull him into an embrace without crying. 

“I’m so sorry to have hurt you, kitty,” she almost whispered. As the words left her mouth, he pulled her in tighter. She did the same. They both realized this was really goodbye. After a long time, he pulled away from her and tilted her face up to his. 

“I told you never to apologize,” he whispered. “Until next time, my lady.” He softly kissed her on the forehead and was gone into the night. 

She was so lost in her thoughts, that when a mysterious hand touched her shoulder, she immediately went into defense mode. She quickly grabbed her attacker’s wrist; ready to throw them to the wayside. But when she did, she touched a familiar bracelet she only knew too well. As she caught her breath, she let out a slow sigh of relief. “Adrien, what’s wrong with you? You scared the life out of me!” She turned around to look at his face, all she could see were tears streaming down it. 

“She did it again, Marinette. Chloe cheated on me again,” he whispered. 

No longer caring that she was scared senseless a moment before; she pulled him down next to her and wrapped her arms around him. As she did so, he let out a few quiet sobs and pulled her in tighter. She started to rub his back to try to calm him down. When that didn’t work, she went to massaging his temples and stroking his hair. He needed to calm down enough to either talk about it or fall asleep for a bit. She knew he was exhausted. Whatever happened was stressing him out more than his mind and body could take. Recently, he’d been going to school full-time and any extra free time he had gone to modeling. It was taking a huge toll on him. This wasn’t the first time she had seen him like this though. 

Every time that woman would cheat on him, he’d come to her to confide in. She lost count after the sixth or seventh time. She would always tell him that he deserved better and that he needed to leave her. He would agree that he should, but he never did. ‘I wonder what she did this time?’ She wondered silently. 

The last time he came to her about Chloe’s cheating; he was so drunk that she could smell the alcohol before she saw him. He’d walked in on her and their former roommate, Max, having an interesting study date. Playing tonsil hockey with each other definitely wasn’t helping either of them get a better grade in their French History class. 

After five minutes or so, she started to feel him relax, and his breathing slowed down to almost normal. His head was now in her lap and his eyes firmly closed. She stared down at him trying to figure out what to say to him this time. This man was someone she loved and cared about; especially more than she should for them just being friends. When they both enrolled in the same university classes together, Marinette realized that she would never be more to him than just a friend. So she made it her mission to be the best friend she could be to him; even if it meant breaking her own heart. They became super close, which surprised their best friends, Alya and Nino. 

In college, she could barely talk to him without a stutter. It took her losing Chat to realize that she couldn’t lose them both in such a close period of time. So she started to pretend that Adrien was Chat. That’d made it easier for her to talk to him and the stutter soon left the scene. Adrien slipped into the place in her heart where Tikki and Chat had left their vacancy notice. They hung out all the time and told each other everything that happened in each other’s lives. She could honestly say that they knew more about each other than Nino and Alya knew about them. He knew her faults, weaknesses, and fears. She still couldn’t believe that he didn’t run away from knowing all these things about her. But then again, it took her almost three years to realize he wasn’t perfect either and that he had demons of his own. 

In all honesty, she knew he just wanted to be loved by the person he loved. Chloe would never be that person and Marinette knew she would never be able to prove that to him. He’d known Chloe since he was five and he felt she would be the best person for him to start a life with. His father approved of their relationship only, because she was the Mayor’s daughter and that it gave him decent publicity to date her. Monsieur Agreste made sure that none of the cheating scandals came into the light with the press. No one knew how unhappy Adrien was or how depressed the relationship made him. Everyone thought of them as the power couple of Paris and wanted to be like them. 

He started snoring softly in her lap, dragging her from her thoughts. She knew that he’d been up at 4:30 a.m. every day this week. He was lucky if he had gotten more than three hours of sleep a night. While he slept, she pulled out a small notebook from a compartment hidden inside the chaise. She smiled to herself as she began to write. 

Dear Kitty, 

I can’t believe our seven year anniversary without each other is just around the corner. Just six more days until I can finally see you. I can’t wait to see your face. I’ve missed it for such a long time. I wonder what you are doing with your life now. Do you have a wife? Kids? A cat? A career? I’m still single and not seeing anyone after all these years. I guess my career got in the way of that. Maybe one day, but definitely not anytime soon. I’m now one of the lead designers for Gabriel. Crazy, right? Last week, I told you that I would never be and I got promoted this morning! Hopefully, my designs will be the new winter line. I have no inspiration at all right now. I only have six weeks to meet the deadline and I doubt I’ll make it. Maybe if I sit out in this greenhouse long enough something will come to me. 

I planted some catmint in here not too long ago for the new “chat” in my life. It made me think of you. Alya and Nino just adopted a cat from the local shelter and named it, Whiskers. Reminded me of all the cat puns you used to make back in the day. Adrien thought the name was hilarious and couldn’t stop laughing. I wonder what they would think if they knew I wrote to you every day for the last seven years. They’d probably think it’s crazy, but I don’t care. I’ve been planning this since the day we said we would meet seven years into our futures. I couldn’t let you be in my life back then, but I want you in it now. You’ll know everything I’ve done for the last seven years without you. I mean, if you show and don’t stand me up. I couldn’t ever see you standing me up, but I mean it could happen, right? There I go again being all unconfident with myself. I guess I never really grew out of that. And there I go rambling again... Oh well. Maybe one day, I’ll be confident in myself again. Until that day, I’ll just be boring ole’ Marinette. 

Signing off until next time,

Ladybug

She let out a long sigh as she finished her journal entry. She’d been writing to Chat for so long that it’d become part of her daily routine. Seven years ago, she planned to fill the package she’d described to him with seven notebooks of her letters to him. They held all her thoughts, hopes, dreams, troubles, and sorrows. She was ready to finally see him without the mask, and accept him into her life if he so wished. A little part of her was always scared he’d never show up to meet her. She slowly put the notebook back into the secret compartment in her chaise. Adrien was still snoring softly in her lap. Whatever happened could wait to be talked about until he’d had some proper sleep. 

She pulled out her sketchpad again and tried to focus. She let her mind go for a little while and finally came up with a decent design. A sweater dress with leggings and boots finally started to come together on the page. Putting her pencil in her mouth, she tried to think of a color scheme. Blue, green, black? Red, Black, Black? Green, Black, Black? Yes! A jade green sweater dress with black tights and boots would be perfect! 

‘Okay,’ she thought. ‘So I have one done and I have at least eleven more to go.’ She looked up at the clock and was surprised to see the time.

“It’s after midnight already?” She gasped just under her breath. She looked down at Adrien, who was surprisingly still asleep and nudged him softly. “Hey, silly. You’ve been asleep for almost four hours now,” she laughed lightly. 

He opened one eye, looked at her and closed it immediately. “I have no idea what you are talking,” he groaned. “I’ve done nothing of the sort.” 

She laughed. “It’s a good thing you don’t have classes in the morning, or you would be upset with me for letting you sleep.”

“I could never be mad with you, Mari. You mean too much to me. I don’t ever want to lose you,” he sighed with his eyes still closed. 

It had to be the ‘sleep’ talking, but she felt goosebumps go down her spine from those words. How could he still bring her to knees? “Whatever you say, Adrien,” she whispered. “Do you want to talk or wait until morning?” 

He stayed quiet for a long time, not sure how to answer her. Adrien knew he needed to talk about what he’d seen and heard. But he felt like he burdened her with his problems all the time. Marinette had always been his rock through everything that had ever happened with Chloe. All he wanted was to be held and comforted right now; talking about it would make him worse. 

“Let’s wait until tomorrow,” he finally decided. He looked up at her, catching her smiling longingly down at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You just look like someone I used to know with your hair like that,” she stammered, blushing.

“Oh yeah? Whatever happened to him?” Adrien questioned. 

This was the first time he was ever hearing Marinette talk about someone he didn’t already know about. He knew she’d gone on a few dates since they started university, but they’d never gone anywhere. She couldn’t make eye contact with him. He felt that he’d pressed more than he should have. “I’m sorry, Mari. I didn’t mean to push you.” 

She looked back down at him. He could see the pain forming in clouds behind her eyes. “You don’t need to apologize. It’s just I’ve never talked about him before. Alya doesn’t even know.” 

Tears started to form in her eyes, it took everything she had to push them back. “He meant the world to me, and I just let him go. He never knew how much I loved him.” 

Trying to comfort her, Adrien bought his hand up to her face and looked into her eyes. “I’m sure he knew how much he meant to you.” 

Marinette closed her eyes and shook her head. “I never told him, Adrien. I regret it so much.” 

Why did she have to feel this way right now? She wasn’t supposed to be talking to him about her feelings. He was the one who needed to talk, not her. Her past wasn’t his problem. She needed to help him with his present. 

“It’s late. How about we turn in for the night? You can take my bed and I’ll sleep on the loveseat in the den,” she hypothesized, changing the topic.

He didn’t want to press the matter any further with her in fear of bringing up something that would hurt her. “Mari, it’s okay, I can take the couch.” 

Playfully, she touched him on his nose with her finger. “No, you won’t. You haven’t had a proper night of sleep in weeks. You will sleep in my bed tonight and that’s final.” 

He shifted to the side to let her get up. ‘How can she always think about me before herself? When has she ever had someone to lean on?’ He wondered silently. 

She started organizing her sketchpad and cleaning up all the crumpled papers off the floor. “Go on in. I’ll be in there in a minute. There are extra clothes for you in the bottom drawer of my dresser. I’ll probably make some chamomile tea before I go to sleep. Would you like some?” She asked, not looking up from her work.

“I’d love a cup. Are you sure you want to sleep on the couch?” He never felt right taking her bed from her. She’d offered her home, understanding, and advice every time he came to her with his problems. 

Looking over her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m taking the couch and you’re taking the bed. No ifs, ands, or buts, got it? Now go change and meet me in the kitchen!” She scowled.

“Yes, ma'am!” He said, getting up to go as he laughed at her. 

She heard the door softly click behind him as he left. What was she ever going to do with him? He needed to think more about himself sometimes. 

“Oh Chaton, I swear it gets harder every day without you. Why did I say anything?” She whispered sadly as she collected the rest of her mess. 

Leaving the greenhouse behind her, she briskly walked across her small yard and pushed into the kitchen. She laid her things on the counter, then turned around to pulled her kettle out of the cabinet. The cabinet door creaked loudly as she opened it. She turned on the water, she filled it and placed it on high heat on the stove. Singing to herself, Marinette started doing to the dishes by hand. 

“Said goodbye, turned around and you were gone, gone, gone. Faded into the setting sun, slipped away. But I won’t cry ‘cause I know I’ll never be lonely. For you are the stars to me, you are the light I follow. I will see you again, oh. This is not where it ends, I will carry you with me, oh. ‘Til I see you again....” 

A noise behind her made her jump and turn around. Adrien was sitting at the bar, staring at her. “I’ve always loved your voice. Why don’t you sing more often?”

“You know why I don’t,” Marinette protested, as she stuck her tongue out at him. 

Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes. “Just because you hit a wrong note in a choir concert? That shouldn’t stop you from doing something you love.” 

Narrowing her eyes, she put her hands on her hips sassily. “You know that’s not the only reason. Chloe wouldn’t leave me alone for weeks after the fact. She told me how I ruined her big break; and that her daddy would make sure I never sang in this city again.”

“She was ruining lives even then I guess,” he sighed. 

She reached for his hand, taking it into hers. “You love her. Love can be blind. I just wish she loved you the way you deserved to be.” 

He turned away from her. “Maybe I’m just not meant to be loved, Mari. I’ve been trying with her for years. Why can’t she love me the way I love her?” 

“I’m going to answer your question with another question,” she whispered softly. “Why do you love her the way you do?” 

‘Wow’ was all he could think. He’d never been asked something like that before. The only person he truly loved before Chloe was Ladybug. She had been caring, sweet, loyal, and protective. It was hard not to still feel the love he had for her seven years ago. Maybe the love he had for Chloe was really the love he’d wanted to give his lady. Now as he looked at the situation, he realized that Chloe was his rebound and she’d just never left. 

“I think it’s because I feel like she knows me. But now that I’m thinking about it, you’ve known for a long time and have never hurt me the way she has.” 

Stunned, Marinette had no idea what to say to him. Thankfully, the kettle sounded off less than two seconds after he finished his sentence. “So do you want chamomile or earl grey?” She smiled sleepily at him.

“Chamomile is fine, Mari,” he sighed, as she pulled two cups and tea out of the cabinet.

“Good,” she laughed. “Because I’m actually out of the earl grey.” 

She handed him a cup of hot water and tea packet; then she poured herself a cup and placed the bag in the water. Watching the tea soak through the water, she started to doze off. 

“And I thought I was the sleepy one,” Adrien smirked. 

“Oh, you are, but I didn’t get the four-hour cat nap on my best friend’s lap,” she teased, smiling with her eyes closed. 

“That’s exactly why you should have the bed and I should take the couch,” he insisted. 

Ignoring him, she opened her eyes and cocked her head in thought. “Do you want to go to breakfast in the morning or would you like me to make it for you?” She asked as she sipped her tea. “We can always go to the Little Bug Bistro five doors down or I could make you my famous pancakes.” 

“If we go anywhere, I’m buying. You do way too much for me.” 

‘Especially when I don’t deserve it. I come to you way too much,’ he thought silently.

“So pancakes it is! You still like them with chocolate chips, right?” She winked. 

Frowning at her, he whined. “That’s not fair! You know I can never turn down your famous pancakes!” 

“That’s why I suggested them! Plus, I don’t have to go into work tomorrow and I haven’t made them for you in forever,” she smiled. As she finished the last sip, she swiftly turned around, put her cup in the sink and started to move towards the den. “I’m going to go get some sleep now. If you need anything, you know where to find me.” Kissing the top of his head, she left without another word. 

“Good night, Mari,” he called after her. 

“Good night, Adrien. I’ll see you in the morning.” She mumbled back. 

He heard her pull the blanket off the back of the loveseat and hit her pillow a few times before the cottage went silent. He knew she’d be out in less than a minute. She was probably stressing out over the winter line; and instead of worrying about it, she’d been comforting him. What had he done to deserve such a friend like her? 

Her question came back to his mind: ‘Why do you love her the way you do?’ 

“I wish I knew, Mari. I wish I knew,” he whispered. With that, he stood up, placed his cup in the sink, and headed to bed.


	2. Secondhand Love

She felt the sun’s warm rays hit her face, waking her out of her slumber. Turning over, she tapped her phone. The time of 7:33 a.m. flashed across its screen. Yawning, she rolled off the couch and made her way into the kitchen. 

Adrien would probably wake up soon and he’d insist on helping her make breakfast. Not that she didn’t enjoy cooking with him; she just wanted to do something nice for him by herself. If she hurried, the pancakes would be done by the time he came downstairs. 

She pulled out everything she needed from the pantry and refrigerator. Her list consisted of flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, milk, eggs, butter, and chocolate chips. After everything was pulled out and on the counter, she pulled out her mixing bowl and started her mix. She needed everything to be stirred together until it was a nice, thick pancake mix. 

Once she was satisfied with her work, she started to pour them in the pan. Knowing Adrien’s appetite she’d need to make at least five for him alone; good thing she doubled the size of the mix. After flipping the first batch, she started the coffeemaker. She could use a cup of cinnamon coffee after last night. The delicious scent of coffee and chocolate chip pancakes filled the cottage. She was in the middle of flipping the second batch when she heard a groan from the hallway.

“So nice of you to finally wake up,” she giggled. “Sounds like you had a rough night.”

He peered out from around the corner glaring at her. “I didn’t want to leave the bed, it was so comfy and warm. You’re the one who coaxed me out here with pancakes and coffee.”

“See? I told you that you’d prefer my bed over the loveseat. Now sit down and have some pancakes,” she said, as she put three pancakes on a plate and handed them to him. 

He sat down at the bar, across from the stove, so he could watch her. She was definitely one of the best home chefs he knew. All of his personal chefs would be shamed by her if they were ever in a cook-off. 

Marinette flipped another batch and poured a cup of coffee. “Would you like any cream or sugar in your coffee?” She asked over her shoulder.

“You know how my dad feels about me drinking coffee with cream or sugar,” he sighed.

“Oh, I know how he feels about it. But how would he feel if he knew you were going to eat about six of those pancakes this morning?” She smirked.

“Touché,” he laughed. “I’ll take it with a little cream, but no sugar.”

She poured in the cream and bought it over to him. “How're the pancakes? Are they any good?”

“Mari, they’re delicious!! I wish you’d make them often,” he exclaimed as he devoured his third one.

“Your father would fire me if I did. I’d be the reason his son gained ten pounds in a week,” she laughed as she finished up the third batch. 

“I wouldn’t let him do that. Plus, he can’t fire you right now anyway. You’re the only one working on his winter designs,” he said, as he sipped his coffee.

She took a long sip of her coffee. “Yeah, if I can even finish them before the deadline. I have no inspiration whatsoever,” she sighed.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something, Mari. You always do. Can I have two more please?” He asked with pleading eyes.

“I can’t stop you,” she laughed, giving him two more. A serious look came over her face. “So do you want to talk about that situation now?”

Taken back by her straightforwardness, he almost choked as he looked away from her. He was trying to not to think all about it. “I’d prefer to forget that it ever happened,” he whispered quietly. 

“Well, you need to talk about it. You can’t keep letting her walk all over you,” she grimaced. “I hate seeing you hurt.”

“Maybe it’s time to finally break it off for good this time,” he muttered.

“What makes this time different than any other time for you?” She questioned. He’d always forgiven her and taken her back. If he actually went through with the breakup, he’d have horrible repercussions from the press and his father. 

“Because this time, I actually saw her and Kim in the same damn bed together. They were having sex in our bed, Mari. I can’t unsee it. She’s never going to stop cheating on me. I don’t understand why I’ll never be enough for her,” he whispered, with tears forming in his eyes. 

Marinette had never seen him come to this realization before. He always told her that the reason Chloe would cheat was that he never had the time for her. His guilt of this made him feel numb enough of the pain to forgive her. 

“You’d be more than enough for anyone, and you know that. She has always wanted what she couldn’t have. When she finally got you, she threw you away. You don’t deserve to be treated like this,” she sighed. 

“I just don’t know how to get out of it. Heck, I live with her, Mari. Where am I supposed to go? I can’t just kick her out,” he uttered. 

“Well, you could always ask Alya and Nino if you could stay in their guest room. You know they wouldn’t mind if you stayed until your lease was up. Or you could terminate it and start over fresh. It’s not necessarily kicking Chloe out; but it cuts off your ties with her,” Marinette speculated. 

He started thinking about all his options in his head. He couldn’t deal with the cheating and lying anymore. The emotional and mental tolls were breaking him. If he wanted to pass his classes, he’d have to break it off.

“Well, if I cancel the lease, I’d still need a place to stay for a bit until an application for a new place is approved. I don’t want to put Alya and Nino out of their way,” he stated. “They’ve only been married a month, I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Then you can stay here. My door has and will always be open to you,” she smiled.

“Okay, then it’s settled... Now I just have to figure out how to break up with her,” he groaned.

‘He definitely wouldn’t want my opinion on how to do it,’ she thought. If Marinette was in his position, she’d call her out on everything and leave her in a miserable wreck. 

“Just tell her how you feel and that you can’t do it anymore,” she replied. “That’s really all you can do. It’s not your fault the relationship has failed. It’s hers. You deserve better than a cheating harlot.”

Adrien knew everything she saying was right. This was just going to be the hardest thing he’d ever done. Well, aside from leaving Ladybug on the Eiffel Tower alone that night seven years ago. Even though it’d been his choice to leave; he’d always regretted it. Maybe Chloe’s choices weren't the only reason their relationship failed. His heart wasn’t completely in it. He needed someone to fill the void his lady left in his heart. He used Chloe as the coping mechanism to do so. 

“You’re right, I should go break it off with her now,” he murmured. 

She placed a hand on his and smiled. “You can come back here after if you like. We could get Chinese and play a couple of video games.”

“I’d like that a lot, but don’t you have to work on your designs?” He pointed out. “I don’t want to be the reason you fell behind.”

“I have all afternoon to work on my designs. I want to be there for you,” she assured him. 

“But you need all the time you can to work on them,” he insisted.

“True, but I also need to relax and have fun at some point. Your father isn’t going to fire me because I spent one night having a good time,” she urged. “Go and do what you have to do. I’ll be here waiting for you.”

“Ok, fine. But I’ll probably go and have a drink with Nino right after I break the news to Chloe,” Adrien admitted.

“You’ll probably need more than one after that,” she grimaced. “Would you like me to go grab you a six-pack?”

“No, I’ll be fine with having one. I’ll just take out all my frustration out on kicking your butt later,” he said, winking at her.

“If you say so,” she laughed, as she poured herself another cup of coffee. “I’m going to go back out to the greenhouse now.” 

“Are you kicking me out, Miss Dupain-Cheng?” He questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not doing anything like that,” she smirked. “I’m just telling you where I’m going. Plus, you’re the one who's more worried about me finishing them by my deadline than I am.” Picking up her sketchpad, she opened the door to the patio. “Text me when you can and let me know what happened.” 

“I just hope it doesn’t end up being a huge screaming match,” he winced. 

“I know it’s easier said than done, Adrien, but it’s not a healthy relationship for either of you. I just want you to be happy again,” she smiled softly.

“You’re right and I hate it when you are,” he said, as he folded his arms pouting.

“You love it and you know it,” she giggled.

“Fine, but I’ll be back,” he said, getting up to leave and putting his plate in the sink.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Monsieur Agreste,” she quipped. 

“Go work your designs, missy!” He scolded.

“I will!” She stuck her tongue out at him and winked. “I’ll see you tonight!”

“See you later, Mari.” He closed the door behind him as he left.

Shaking her head, she walked out to the greenhouse and turned on the radio. Static filled the air as she messed with the dials to get a signal. Eventually, she found the station she was looking for and sat down. 

Sighing, she started racking her brain for another design idea. She already had a sweater dress so that was out of the question. What about a men’s v-neck sweater with sleeves ending at the elbow? It would compliment the woman’s sweater dress perfectly. 

A men’s v-neck sweater in jade green, a black beanie, a black pair of skinny jeans and some black mid-top sneakers would match perfectly. ‘Two designs down, ten to go,’ she thought silently. Of course, there’d be a lot of editing left to do, but at least she had a vision.

“I know that look, I know those eyes. She broke you down again. I’m not surprised every time you show up here again...” She listened to this song quite often. But she never quite paid attention to the lyrics until today. 

“...Breathe you in, breathe you in, take the spark with the smoke. Breath you out, breath you out, feel the rush as I choke. I know it’s worth it, baby, even it’s just secondhand, secondhand love...”

She wished that this song didn’t sum up her friendship with Adrien over the last five years. “...My heart has no pride standing here. Good thing that I can take the tears. Sew you up as I’m tearing at the seams...”

Her heart broke for him every time he came to vent about Chloe. She loved him. In her heart, she knew he never saw her as more than a friend. She decided she’d rather have him in her life a long time ago that not all. Why was this so hard for her? She’d been torn between the two people she loved the most, and it cost her seven years without Chaton. Sighing, she opened the compartment and grabbed her notebook.

Dear Chaton,

Well, the last twenty-four hours have been an emotional roller coaster for me. A friend came to me for advice on his cheating girlfriend. I don’t know why he keeps coming to me for it honestly. I give him the same advice every time, but he never listens. 

She’s hurt him so many times that it breaks my heart. He’s a sweet, loving, hopeless romantic. I just don’t see how anyone could hurt him like this. I can remember him coming to me about a year and a half ago to ask for help in setting up a romantic dinner for their anniversary. He was so happy! His face was all lit up just talking about how he was going to surprise her. He had their whole apartment floor covered in rose petals and candles. He’d ask me to help him make a fancy dinner for her. I didn’t approve of the relationship, but I still helped him.

He’s my best friend, what else could I do? She came home that night with some guy on her arm and broke his heart. Their anniversary didn’t matter to her. He got so depressed that no one saw him for about a week. We still have no idea where he went and we never questioned it. I just hope this breakup doesn’t hurt him more than the relationship itself already has. 

He has such a huge heart. I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s only holding together by a thread. It’s hard not to feel protective of him. I know he’s a grown man, and he can take care of himself. But would it be so difficult for the universe to actually put someone in his life to love him the way he deserves? 

I’m sorry for all my venting. It’s just that when his heart breaks, a little part of mine does too. He’s been my best friend for almost as long as you left my life. It’s hard not to care as much as I do...

On the bright side, I have two of my twelve designs done for the winter line. Hopefully, I’ll be able to finish the other ten designs and make finalizations before my deadline. These designs are going to be the death of me. Adrien is coming over tonight for Chinese and video games. I’m totally going to crush him in Mortal Kombat! Maybe I’ll let him win the first couple times. Then when his guard is down and I can swoop in and pulverize him. It’s taken him nearly five years to be able to beat me. I think I’ll go get a bottle of wine too. Cranberry or blueberry sounds nice. I’ve been needing a night to relax and I can’t wait! Maybe it’ll help me take my mind off of meeting you, too. I’m so nervous!

See you in five days!

Love,

Bugaboo

Smiling, she put the notebook in it’s home. It was hard to believe that she’d only be writing in it five more times. Only five more days and they’d see each other without their masks for the first time. It felt like a lifetime since she’d seen him. 

Getting up, she went back into the cottage to leave Adrien a note on the counter. 

‘I’m heading to the store to pick up some supplies I need for later this week and possibly a bottle of wine. I’m also going to get some Kung Pao and Yui Shan Chicken. I haven’t decided if I want Egg Drop Soup yet. If you want anything else call me. Love, Marinette.’ 

She didn’t want to disturb him while he was talking to Chloe. He had a key to her place and he could let himself in if she wasn’t there when he returned. Grabbing her purse, she let herself out and locked the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is he actually going to break it off with Chloe? I guess we’ll find out next week. I’m going to try to update with a new chapter every Monday or every other.


	3. What Goes Around Comes Back Around

After leaving Marinette’s place, he immediately called Nino to see if he was free for a bit of time late that afternoon. The line rang a few times before he heard his buddy pick up on the other line. 

“Hey dude! What’s up? I don’t think I’ve heard from you since right after my honeymoon,” Nino laughed.

“Sorry, man. I’ve been really busy lately. I need to talk to you about some things. Do you have a few minutes?” 

“Yeah, dude. I haven’t had a customer in almost forty-five minutes or so,” Nino sighed.

Customer? He suddenly realized he’d forgotten that Nino and Alya opened a music store a few weeks ago. They’d named it, ‘The Red Bug and Black Cat’s Harmony,’ in memory of their old Parisian heroes. 

“Omgosh! I totally forgot all about the store opening!” He exclaimed. “I’m so sorry.”

“Dude, it’s okay, we both know you haven’t had much time on your hands! Marinette told us you’ve been working yourself ragged for the last two months.”

“Yeah, it’s been crazy. I think this is the first day I’ve actually had some time off,” Adrien winced. “I wanted to tell you that I broke up with Chloe.”

“Really? What made you decide to do that?” Nino asked.

“Well, I’d prefer not to get into it over the phone. Want to meet up in about two hours at the Black Cat?” 

“Yeah, man, I can do that. I have to go, dude. A customer just walked in. Oh, and good luck with Chloe,” he said supportively.

“What makes you think I haven’t done it yet?” 

“I know you, Adrien. I know you haven’t done it yet and that you called me to put it off a little longer,” Nino laughed. “You’ll do fine, okay? I’ll see you in a few hours, dude.” 

Hearing the line go silent, Adrien put his phone in his pocket. He was about four blocks away from their apartment. There was dread in every step he took towards it. What was she going to say when he told her he was done? What would she do? Every time he’d come back home after he caught her with someone; she’d beg for his forgiveness and he’d give it to her. Not this time, this time was going to be different. He’d never caught her in bed with someone. Before it’d always been text messages, emails or kisses. Why had he forgiven her? Was it just so he wouldn’t be alone? 

Mindlessly, he walked into the apartment complex and got into the lift. Pressing the button for the seventh floor, he felt his heart drop. He couldn’t believe he was going through with it. The bell sounded as the lift reached his floor. Walking up to the door, he put his key in the door and turned the knob. 

Once he opened the door and walked in, a realization came over him. This wasn’t his home anymore. It was a place of broken promises and dreams. He knew now he could break up with her for good this time.

Almost immediately after she saw him walk in, she ran to him and threw her arms around him. “I’m so sorry, Adri-kins!! It’ll never ever happen again! I promise!” She wailed.

He was stiff under her touch. Not being able to deal with her around him, he gently pushed her away. “Chloe, I think we need to talk.”

“What do you mean? Nothing happened with Kim and me! We were just hanging out last night!” There were fresh tears coming into her eyes. “I only have eyes for you, babe.”

“That’s the problem, Chloe,” he rasped. “You don’t only have eyes for me. You haven’t for a very long time. When was the first time you cheated on me? Six months into our relationship?”

Turning away from him, she retorted. “I’ve never cheated on you! I honestly have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Oh, my bad. When was the first time you ‘hung out’ with another guy behind my back?” 

“I’m not getting into this argument with you again!” She exclaimed. “Let’s go just go get something to eat and forget that you accused me of cheating on you.”

“I’m not accusing you. But maybe next time I see Kim and you in our bed together and having sex, I’ll just ask to join instead of leaving!” He sneered.

“You saw us?” She gasped, shocked.

“Of course, I saw you! Where did you think I was last night?” Adrien exclaimed.

“I just thought you were staying the night at a friends. You didn’t text me to tell me where you were after I told you I was hanging out with him,” she whispered, not being able to look him in the eye.

“No, I came home early to surprise my girlfriend. Instead, I see she had something better to do without me. So I left.”

“Don’t leave me, Adrien, please don’t leave,” she begged, wrapping her arms around him again.

Lightly undoing her arms, he sighed. “Chloe, I can’t do this anymore. I’m done.”

“We can’t be done. We have so much left to do together! You can’t and won’t leave me!” She screamed. 

“Let me say this again. I’m done. I can’t take you cheating on me and breaking my heart anymore,” he continued calmly. “I’m terminating the lease here, too. You’ll need to be out by Wednesday.”

Tears fell down her face as she fell to the floor. “You can’t do this. You won’t do this. We are not done!”

“What don’t you understand? I said we’re done, Chlo. I’m sick and tired of loving you and not being loved in return. You just love the thought of me. You don’t love me or you wouldn’t have cheated on me in the first place.”

“I do love you! I swear! Give me one more chance to show you that I do,” she begged.

“I’ve given you too many chances to count, Chlo. I can’t do it anymore. I can’t be with someone who doesn’t love me the way I love them,” Adrien whispered.

“You never loved me,” she murmured. “If you did, you wouldn’t be leaving me.”

Turning from her, he walked to the door. “I do love you, Chloe. But I will never be able to be what you want or need me to be. I’ll have movers here Monday to get my things.” 

Closing the door behind him, his heart broke a little. He just left behind a life he’d built for the last five years. He took the stairs down to the parking garage and got into his jet black Mercedes. Flipping on the radio, he pulled out of the garage. 

‘Might as well head to the Black Cat. I could use a drink before Nino gets there,’ he thought.

“...It’s breaking my heart to watch you run around. ‘Cause I know that you’re living a lie. That’s okay baby ‘cause in time you’ll find. What goes around, goes around, goes around comes all the way back around...” 

“What a perfect time to hear this song now,” he whispered quietly.

The Black Cat was about five minutes from his now former apartment. Pulling into the bar parking lot, he found a spot and turned off the ignition. He decided to sit out in the car for a bit and think over what just happened. Closing his eyes, he relaxed into the driver’s seat. Five years of hell, five years of betrayals, five years of heartbreak. It was all over. She would never cheat on him or hurt him again. He hadn’t expected it to be such a relief, but it was. 

He felt his phone vibrate suddenly, startling him. Retrieving his phone from his pocket, he saw Marinette’s name flash across the screen. She was probably just texting him to make sure he was okay. He should probably text her to let her know what happened. 

Marinette (17:34 pm): I hope everything went okay. Just letting you know that I’ll be out longer than I expected. I can’t find the ribbon that I’m looking for. I’m going to try to find it on the other side of the city. Let yourself in when you are done. Tell Nino I said hi!

Adrien (17:35 pm): Ok, Mari. I just got to the Black Cat. It’s finally over.

‘Might as well go in and get us a table,’ he thought as he sent his response. 

He found a table for them in the crowded bar. The server was running around like a cat trying to catch a mouse. 

“Hey Rose, could I please get a Biere de Garde and a water?” Adrien waved to her. “Take your time.”

“Sure thing, Adrien,” she smiled warmly.

They’d went to college together, and she was one of the sweetest people he’d ever met. She co-owned the little bar with her partner, Juleka. They’d bought the place after it went out of business as a cafe. His excuse for always coming here was that it was the closest bar to his place; but in reality, it was because Ladybug wanted to meet here. He secretly hoped for years that he’d find out her identity by seeing who frequented the place. In spite of coming here since he became of age, no one he’d ever seen here reminded him of her.

“I guess I’ll just have to wait the five days until I finally get to see her,” he sighed. 

“You make it sound like you haven’t seen her in forever.” A tiny voice made him jump. He turned his head to see Rose placing his beer and water on the table. 

“Well, I haven’t actually. Seven years to be exact,” Adrien admitted.

“Did you just say seven years?” Her eyebrows raised up and mouth dropped open. “Wow, that is forever. Why haven’t you seen her? I mean, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“We’ve been busy with our careers and school. I don’t even know if she’ll even show up,” he laughed. “We agreed to meet here seven years ago on the 17th of October at quarter after six in the back corner table.”

“Well, I’ll be sure to save that table for you that night,” Rose offered.

“That’d be really nice of you,” He said, sheepishly. “It’s probably silly of me to think she’ll even remember to meet me here though.”

“I don’t think it’s silly. Love always finds a way, Adrien,” she insisted.

“I never said I loved her,” he stared at Rose confused. At least, he was sure he didn’t let that part slip out. 

“You didn’t have to,” she winked. “Your eyes said it for you.”

“Is it really that obvious?” He could feel his face starting to turn red.

“Very,” she smirked. “I knew there was a reason that Chloe and you wouldn’t work out. I just didn’t think it would be because you were in love someone else.”

With scarlet burning cheeks, he looked up at her. “How can I love someone that I haven’t seen in seven years?”

“Love never stops, it only grows. Love always forgives, but it never forgets. You should know that better than anyone,” she commented.

He stared at her in disbelief. She knew nothing about his previous relationship and yet she seemed to know everything. She smiled at him. “Now, excuse me, sweetie. I have to greet the table that just sat down.” 

She left him to his thoughts. Maybe she was right. Perhaps his relationship with Chloe never worked out because he was still in love with Ladybug. He nearly thought about her every day. Every month since they’d been apart, he’d written her a letter and placed it in a manila envelope with a trinket. Eighty-three down, and one left to go. He had no idea what to put in the envelope this month. He usually would pick up something from a modeling tour, a trip or something that just reminded him of her. This item should be a special one because it would be the last one she would open. He could always give her the old silver ring he wore. Adrien kept the ring on to feel as though Plagg was still with him. That little cat kwami used to drive him insane, but he sure loved him. Maybe one day, he’d see the tiny creature again. 

Sipping his beer, he caught sight of Nino walking in through the door. He stood up and waved him over. 

“Hey, dude! Long time, no see!” Nino teased, as he pulled Adrien into a bear hug. 

“You literally saw me four weeks ago, remember? I was your best man.”

“But I haven’t heard from you until today,” he pointed out as they sat down. “So how’d it go?”

“It was a lot easier than I expected to be, honestly,” Adrien sighed, looking away. “When I walked in, I didn’t even feel like I belonged there.”

“Gosh, dude... How’d she take it?” Nino shook his head in sympathy.

“Not well. She crumpled to the floor asking for my forgiveness and a second chance,” Adrien grimaced.

“I’m guessing that’s a ‘no-go’ on the second chance if you’re here?”

“Yeah, man. I’m done having my heart broken by her. I can’t do it anymore, especially after I caught her in bed with Kim.” He took another sip of his beer. 

“Damn, dude... Well, you know I completely support you in being done and everything, but where are you going to live now? Do you want to stay with Alya and me?” Nino asked.

“Hi Nino, do you want the usual?” Rose peeped from the side of the table. The two guys hadn’t even noticed her walk up. 

“Yes, please,” Nino nodded. 

“Be right back!” She smiled and took off to get his drink. 

“No, I don’t want to intrude on you, guys. You’re newlyweds and deserve to have your place to yourselves. Plus, Marinette already offered me her place. I’m heading over there after we’re done here.” Adrien slightly smiled at the thought.

“That doesn’t surprise me. I think she hears from you more than I do now,” he chuckled. “Dude, I remember when she used to be so nervous about talking to you. She’d stutter and get all embarrassed. It was so cute!”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” She was his best friend and he’d never noticed her being nervous around him.

“Oh, I forgot you didn’t know,” he winced. “It’s not my place to say anything. Alya swore me to secrecy.”

“Well, now you have to tell me. You can’t just say something like that and not.” He knew everything about her. Was he missing something?

“Fine, but you didn’t hear it from me.” Nino looked around the room to make sure that no one was listening in. Then he leaned in and whispered softly. “Marinate used to have this huge crush on you in college, but she gave up when she knew you weren’t interested.”

Shocked, Adrien didn’t know what to say. He seriously had no idea that she liked him that. Maybe if he had known, he would’ve ended up with her instead of Chloe. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Dude, I wish I was. Alya has been internally shipping you two for almost a decade.” Adrien’s eyes got wide. Everyone in their immediate circle knew about this, but him. He started to wonder why he’d never noticed.

“Here’s your Jack and Coke, Nino. If you guys need anything else, wave me down!” Rose dropped off his drink and was gone in an instant.

“Thanks,” he chimed as he took a sip of his drink.

“Does she still have these feelings for me?” Adrien gulped, unsure of actually wanting to know the answer.

“I don’t know honestly,” Nino replied. “I was sworn to secrecy on the whole thing years ago. From what I know, she’s just happy being your friend. I mean, I would be too if I knew I didn’t have a chance.”

“Who said she never had a chance?” Adrien wondered aloud.

“Well, no one,” Nino confessed. “I think she came to the conclusion on her own. She loves you a lot. Don’t make this situation uncomfortable for her. She’s my friend, too. I don’t want to see her hurt.”

“I just can’t believe she liked me. If I’d known, I probably would’ve never dated Chloe to begin with,” Adrien admitted quietly.

Nino nearly spit out his drink. “Are you serious, dude?!”

“I mean, yeah. She’s an amazing person. I just thought she saw me as more of an older brother to her,” he shrugged.

“Well, she probably only sees you that way now,” Nino admitted. “Do me a favor though. Just don’t make things weird between you guys for something that hasn’t been there in years.”

“I won’t, man. She’s one of my best friends. I wouldn’t want to make it awkward or cause her any pain,” he whispered. “Also, I think she’s still in the process of getting over someone.” 

Nino squinted his eyes and tilted his head. “Oh? Did she start seeing someone recently? Alya hasn’t mentioned anything and believe me, she always does.”

“No, that’s the thing. She told me Alya never knew about him,” he said, shaking his head.

“Did you?” Nino questioned.

“Nope, she never told me about him either. He came up in a conversation last night when I went to confide in her about Chloe. She got really emotional about it.”

“Hmmm... She definitely wasn’t crying over you if Alya has never heard him,” Nino concluded. “But now I’m curious on who it was.”

“You and me both.” Adrien took the last sip of his beer. “So how’s married life?”

“It’s been amazing, and surprisingly, we haven’t gotten into our first married fight yet. Everyone says it’s the worse fight you’ll ever have.” Taking another sip of his drink, Nino sighed. “I just barely see her as much as I’d like though. She’s trying so hard to get promoted to top reporter.”

“At least you have a wife to come home to after a long day of work,” Adrien sighed. 

“Oh, I’m definitely not complaining. She’s the best thing that ever happened to me. I’m just happy I get to be in her life. We knew it’d be hard with how crazy it is, but we’ve made it work.” Nino smiled softly. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“I’m really happy for you, man. She definitely brings out the best in you.”

Adrien felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he unlocked it and saw Marinette had messaged him again. 

Marinette (19:47 pm): I’m home now. Working on some chores around the house until you get here. I hope you’re having a good time with Nino!

“Tell Marinette I said hi,” Nino snickered.

“How’d you know it was Marinette?” Adrien narrowed his eyes.

“I just know these things. Don’t you have plans with her tonight? Besides, who else would be texting you? I’m right here,” he laughed.

“For all you know, it could’ve been Chloe begging for me to come back,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, but you didn’t roll your eyes and put your phone back in your pocket. You looked at your phone and smiled. So there for I knew it was Marinette,” Nino smiled.

“You’ve been hanging out with Alya too much,” Adrien teased.

“She’s my wife,” Nino laughed. “What can I say? She rubs off on me.”

“I guess you have a point,” Adrien laughed as he texted her back.

Adrien (19:52 pm) Nino says hi. I’ll be there in about a half hour.

Pulling out his wallet, he put a twenty on the table. He winked at Nino with a sly look on his face as he did so.

“Dude, you’re not paying. It’s my turn and you know it,” he protested.

“I know it is, but I don’t care.” 

“That’s just cold, bro. Although, I guess I shouldn’t say ‘no’ to a free drink,” Nino laughed.

Rose saw the money on the table and walked over. “I’ll be right back with your change, sweetie.”

“No, Rose. You keep it,” Adrien insisted. 

“That’s way too much,” she stammered.

“I know, but you deserve it. I’ll see you on Thursday,” he winked.

“What’s on Thursday?” Nino inquired curiously.

“I’ll be here to see an old friend,” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So he finally broke up with Chloe and found out about Marinette’s old crush on him. This is starting to get interesting! :3


	4. Wine After Whiskey

He was about five minutes out from Marinette’s place when his ringtone sounded off. As he answered it with his Bluetooth headset, instant regret followed.

“Adrien, you better have a good explanation for walking out on Chloe. She called me crying; saying that you accused her of cheating on you again. And what’s this about you canceling your lease?” His father sounded pretty irritated. Hopefully, he’d understand why he had to break it off with her this time.

“Is walking in on her and Kim having sex a good enough reason?” He snarled.

Gabriel went quiet for a minute. “Wait... You saw her in bed with another man?”

“I guess she decided to leave out that little tidbit, huh?” He huffed.

He was furious. Chloe always called his father every time they fought. He sided with her on every single argument and constantly agreed that Adrien was overreacting. 

“Why yes, she did actually. Very well then. I guess there was no real reason for this call,” Gabriel continued. “I’ll do my best to keep her at bay for a while with the media. She’s going to try to pin this breakup on you.” 

Wait... What was happening? Was his father actually agreeing with him and trying to protect him? What had changed all of a sudden?

“I don’t really care if she does at this point,” Adrien groaned. “So what if she tells the press I broke up with her? She’s been seen scurrying around Paris this month with every guy, but me.”

“It’ll just be horrible publicity for you and the company,” Gabriel addressed.

“I don’t see how it has anything to do with the company. It has to do with me. Just let her do as she wishes. She’s made my life a living hell for the last five years. What are another six months going to do?”

“Another six months will lower our sales. She’s going to make this personal. The public will feed on it because she got her heart broken by Adrien Agreste.” His father’s voice was firm and cool. 

“Again, not about your company. It’s about me. She can come after me. I don’t care anymore. I’m standing up to her this time. I’m not going to back down,” Adrien hissed. 

Of course, his father still cared about the company name more than his own son. Why would that change after all these years?

“Adrien, let’s be logical about this. No one will want to be with you after she drags your name through the mud.” Gabriel tried reasoning with him.

“I don’t care. What don’t you get? The fact that she cheated on me again; or the fact that I could care less what she says or does from this point out?” Adrien growled.

“I understand you’re upset, but you have to think about the company,” Gabriel insisted.

“I’ve thought about the company for the last five years. I’ve forgiven her and stayed with her. Last night was the last straw,” he muttered.

“I need you to act like a man about this and not a child. You are acting immature about the whole situation,” Gabriel remarked.

“If you want me to act like a child, I will. Here’s an ultimatum for you. If you don’t leave me alone about Chloe, I’ll no longer model for you,” Adrien threatened.

He’d had enough of his father pushing him around about the company and the family name. Couldn’t he just be his father for once instead of his boss? For a minute, it sounded like his father understood how Adrien felt; then he went right back to the upholding the company name.

“Very well. I won’t press the matter any further. I see that this is important for you to deal with on your own. I’ll be in touch.” 

The line cut out and Adrien was left in silence. He was shocked that all it took was threatening to leave the company for his father to completely drop the conversation. 

Finding a parking place on the street, he walked across the way to Marinette’s home. He knocked a few times. When she didn’t answer the door, he let himself in. 

Walking into the kitchen, he noticed her note on the counter. “Just a bottle of wine? I hope she got a case,” he whispered. 

He found her in the den folding some laundry with her headphones in. No wonder she didn’t hear him knocking. She was humming and moving along with the music as she folded. He could hear the song playing from across the room.

“...Looking back I guess it’s really for the best, still you’re something that I crave. Even though I know it was right to let you go; you’re a habit hard to break...”

Leaning against the doorframe, he watched her. He knew she was still getting over someone she really loved, but Nino’s words were still on repeat in his head. 

‘Mari used to have this huge crush on you... She loves you a lot you know. Don’t make this situation uncomfortable for her...’ Could she still feel that way about him? 

If he’d known, he would’ve pursued having a relationship with her. She could’ve given him the love and support that he’d wanted. He could’ve given her a shoulder to lean and the encouragement she always seemed to seek.

“...Once you’ve tasted a love that strong; you can’t go back and you can’t settle on anything less. And that’s what gets me. It’s like having wine after whiskey...” 

Hell, she was his best friend. He didn’t want to do anything that would mess this up. She’d always given him the love and support she could by the position he put her in. Chloe tried her best to get rid of her several times, but she stayed by his side no matter what. Marinette was strong, beautiful, smart, creative, understanding and loyal. How could she be everything he’d ever wanted in a woman? Why did it take him so long to realize how much she meant to him? 

‘Maybe one day after everything settles down, we could try us out... It’s been so long though. Would she even want to?’ Adrien thought silently. 

She finally turned around, jolting him from his thoughts. “How’d everything go?” Taking out her headphones, she walked across the room to him.

“It went okay, Mari. She’s pretty upset with me though.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

She gave him a soft, understanding smile. “Everything happens for a reason. I think you did the right thing in leaving.” 

Stepping forward, she put her arms around him. As he returned the embrace, she could feel how tense he was. Something else was up, this wasn’t just about Chloe.

“Did your father call you?” She questioned quietly. 

“How’d you know?” He chuckled lightly.

“I always know. Let me guess. It had to do with upholding the family name?” She whispered.

He pulled away from her just enough to keep his arms around her and look down at her face. “Yeah, he thinks that whatever she tells the press about our breakup will lower sales,” he sighed.

“I highly doubt that’ll happen and if it does, so be it. Your father can deal with the loss of some profits. What he shouldn’t be able to deal with is losing you,” Marinette assessed.

Surprised, his eyes widened. “I doubt he’d care if he did.”

“I’m sure he’d care. He just has a really bad way of showing it. He’s used to being your boss, not your father, Adrien. Just give him a chance to make things right,” she reassured him. 

Why was she always right? It drove him crazy. He pulled her back into the embrace. “Fine, I’ll give him a chance, Mari. I just wish I could forget today.”

She could feel him start to relax, but the tension was still there. “Are you ready for me to kick your butt at Mortal Kombat? Or would you like to relax for once?”

“Relax for once, huh? Do you really think I don’t know how to relax?” He smirked, breaking the embrace.

“Nope, because I see relaxing as me pouring us two glasses of wine and eating our Chinese. Then maybe, just maybe, you’ll tell me about what’s really bothering you,” she winked. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve already told you what’s bothering me.” Why did she always have to know? He could never hide anything from her. 

“No, you haven’t. Now, do you want blueberry or cranberry?” She called over her shoulder.

Moping, he slumped down onto the couch. “Cranberry and I call dibs on the Kung Pao Chicken.”

“No fair! You know it’s my favorite,” she whined playfully from the kitchen. 

“Well, I guess you can share it with me.” His eyes softened when she came around the corner carrying the food, plates, and glasses of wine.

“Oh no, that’s okay. I’ll just keep the Egg Drop soup for myself.” She laughed as she placed everything down on the coffee table.

“You wouldn’t dare!” He glared.

“I dare and I will!” She picked up the bowl of soup, took the lid off and took a long sip.

“The Kung Pao Chicken is all mine now.” Taking the take-out box out from in front of her; he put it just out of her reach on his side of the table.

“That’s okay. I’ll take the wine too.” Grabbing his glass of wine away from him, she placed it in front of herself. 

“You can’t drink the whole bottle all alone,” he pouted.

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” she retorted.

“Oh, believe me. I know it’s not. I’m just saying I need it more than you do.” He smirked as he grabbed the glass back from her, and took a sizable drink.

“I know I bought four bottles, but you do realize wine is supposed to be savored and not chugged?”

“But what’s the point of drinking it if I’m not going to get a little buzzed?” He whimpered.

“You’re supposed to be relaxing and talking to me. Not getting drunk off of wine,” she teased.

“I really don’t want to talk about it though. I just want to be numb and forget.” He didn’t want to get drunk. Adrien just wanted to be numb for a night. Was there another way could he achieve that without drinking? 

“Perhaps I have an idea on how you could do both,” Marinette suggested.

“Oh?” Now he was curious. She always had these ideas up her sleeves. 

“So every time I beat you in a match, you have to talk to me about what’s bothering you.”

“How does that help me be numb and forget?” He asked.

“It doesn’t. But it’ll help you understand and maybe have some closure,” she shrugged. 

“Alright, fine,” he conceited. “What happens if I win though?”

“You get to drink my wine without me taking it away from you prematurely,” she smiled.

“I can always go out to the bar, you know?” He laughed. “You can’t hold wine over my head!”

Her eyes lit up with mischief. “You’ll have to walk.”

His eyes widened. “You hid my keys, didn’t you?”

“Yep, I sure did,” she giggled. “I know how you are when you drink. You’ll do something stupid. One of us has to be sober and I’m volunteering myself as tribute.”

“Alright, let’s do this then.” He laughed. “Is it all set up?”

She nodded, handing him the green controller, and turned on the gaming system. “I’ve been kind of slacking off on gaming since I started working for your father; so you might actually have a chance at beating me.”

“Yeah, right. Last time you said something like that, you finished me in four combos, and with a flawless victory. Remember?” Shaking his head and taking another sip of wine.

“I’ll let you win if that’s what you want,” she smirked as she picked Kitana.

Choosing Liu Kang, he smiled. “You’d better not! You’re going down, Mari.”

“We shall see about that.” Putting her glass of wine on the side table, she picked up her red controller. Her mind was set on beating him. The sound system went off: “Round One. Fight!”

She quickly used a combo on him. Liu Kang was defeated within seconds. “Finish him,” echoed through the room. Marinette used her favorite finisher on him, The Kiss of Death. 

“You seriously have to be kidding me right now,” Adrien groaned.

“I said I’ve been slacking, not that I forgot how to play,” she teased. Taking another sip of wine, she eyed him over her glass. “Now you have to tell me one thing that’s been bothering you.”

“Fine. But I don’t think you’ll agree with me,” he muttered.

“Maybe, but that’s okay. If I think it’s drink worthy, you can continue to drink the wine.” She narrowed her eyes. 

“I think ‘I’m’ the reason Chloe and I would’ve never worked out,” he said quietly. He saw her start to object, but she changed her mind.

“Why do you say that?” He could see her searching his face from across the loveseat. 

“Because I was talking to Rose at the bar tonight before Nino got there. She made me realize that I’ve been in love with someone else.” He couldn’t meet her eyes. He continued, “I feel like I used Chloe as a rebound. Then I kept her around so I wouldn’t be alone.”

“Finally,” he heard her whisper.

“You knew?” Astonished, he looked up at her. Marinette’s eyes were looking at him with a soft hint of understanding in them.

“Of course, I knew. You would’ve never listened to me if I had told you though,” she pointed out.

“You’re probably right,” he grimaced. “Why didn’t I know until tonight, Mari? I’ve always thought she’d be the one.” 

“Because something drastic happened and it opened your eyes,” Marinette replied.

“But why did it have to take so long?” He questioned. “I put myself through a living hell for five years and for what? To prove that I could love again?”

Marinette tilted her head at hearing this. What on earth was he talking about? “Love again?” She echoed. 

“I didn’t say anything about loving again,” he stammered. Pressing the continue button, “Round Two” sounded off. He could feel her eyes burning a hole into him. He was able to throw in a few punches and kicks before Marinette ended him again. 

“Now you have to answer my question, Adrien.” Her voice was stern.

“I’ve never told anyone about her.” Not being able to meet her gaze, he looked away, taking another sip. 

“Well, I’m not just anyone. You don’t have to talk about her if you don’t want to, you know?” 

He didn’t know what to say. Knowing Marinette, she wouldn’t push him into telling her either. “I’d actually like to talk to you about her. I just don’t know how to exactly.”

“If you’re not ready to talk about her, it’s okay. Getting over someone can be hard. And from the sounds of it, you never really got over her.” She got up and stretched. “I going to go change. I’ll be back to get us refills.”

He watched her walk away. Maybe Marinette had a point. How could he have gotten over her? Thoughts of Ladybug were always flashing through his mind. Her hair, her smile, her laugh, her scent, and her lips. The touch of her lips that night was forever imprinted in his mind. He never forgot the feeling he felt as his lips touched hers. There was this spark that ignited his soul. He thought at the time she’d push him away; instead, she’d deepened the kiss. Then she put her hand into his hair and pulled. He would’ve been a goner if he hadn’t stopped her. He wanted her that night, and he would’ve had her. But why did he leave her alone on that tower? Maybe the fear of not being good enough for her? If he’d stayed that night, maybe they could’ve known each other’s identities then. 

‘Five more days until you see her without a mask, you know? And you still have to write that final letter,’ he thought to himself.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned to see Marinette changed into her pajamas. She was wearing a black tank top and black sweatpants that were way too big for her. Down the side of the pants, in bright Chat Noir green, it said: “Claws Out!” 

“You still have those old things?” He laughed. Those were the pants he’d given her for Christmas in the early years of them being friends.

“Of course I do!” She exclaimed. “Why would I get rid of them? They’re so comfortable!”

“Because I accidentally ordered you the wrong size, and they’re three sizes bigger than what they should be,” he snickered, shaking his head at her.

“You gave them to me and I liked them. There was no reason to get rid of them,” she shrugged. “I’d be surprised if you kept that horrible red scarf I knitted you that year.”

“It wasn’t horrible! I still have it. I just haven’t worn it in a few years because some of the stitching started to come undone,” he sighed.

“See? I told you, it was a horrible scarf. Maybe that’s what I’ll have to make you this year,” she teased.

“Well, we can’t get each other the same thing. You’ll have to get me something different,” he winked. 

“So you’re getting me a scarf this year?” Sipping the last of her wine, she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, shoot! Did I say that out loud?” His hand went to his mouth, acting like he was shocked at the words that’d left him.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to make you another scarf,” she smiled. “I already finished your gift a while ago.”

“Mari, it’s not even November yet and you’re already done with it?” 

“I’m done with everyone’s actually,” she shrugged. 

“What? You’re kidding! When did you start?” 

“Beginning of August or so. I hoped I’d be helping with the winter line, so I wanted to only focus on that,” she winced. “I didn’t think I’d get to design the whole thing though.”

“Mari, you’ll do fine. You’ve never disappointed my father.” Taking another sip of his wine, he put his hand on her leg trying to reassure her. “He loves your work, you know? I’m sure he’ll approve of them, whatever they are.”

“I hope you’re right,” she sighed. “I have ten left to do before the deadline.”

“See? You’ve finished two designs already. Everything will be okay.” 

“Isn’t that what I’m supposed to be saying to you?” She laughed. 

“Maybe, but I want to be there when you need me, too.” 

“You’ve always been there when I’ve needed you, silly.” Getting up, she flicked his nose playfully. “So am I opening up a bottle of blueberry or are we sticking with the cranberry?” 

“Let’s do blueberry. Maybe it’ll make me less blue,” he grinned.

“Did you just try to make a pun?” 

“Maybe,” he laughed. “But that was a pretty bad one.”

“Yes. Yes, it was.” Shaking her head, she went into the kitchen to get the new bottle of wine. 

‘I haven’t heard such a bad pun since Chaton,’ she thought. 

She opened the new bottle and walked back to the den. “Here, it’s all yours.” Handing him the bottle, she kissed him on the top of the head, and sat back down.

“You don’t want anymore?” He questioned.

“It’s not that I don’t, but you said you needed it more than I do,” she said, reminding him.

“Have one more glass with me? You know I hate drinking alone,” he whined.

“Fine, one more. But the other three glasses are for you.”

“Deal.” 

She handed him her glass. He filled it almost up to the brim. “Why did you do that?” She shrieked.

“Because you said one glass,” he chuckled. “That’s one glass.”

“You’re not wrong and I’m not going to complain,” she grinned, taking a sip of wine. “So do you want to play another round?”

Looking down at his glass, he sighed. “I actually think I want to talk about her.”

“You do?” Stunned, she leaned forward and grabbed his hand. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, you know?”

“I know. But I think it might help me start to get over her in some way.”

“Alright, I’ll try to help you then. What was she like?” Maybe if she got an icebreaker going, he’d open up about her.

“Well, she was smart, beautiful, patient and compassionate,” he said, smiling to himself. “I honestly still think about her every day. She was my world for almost three years.”

“She sounds pretty incredible,” Marinette whispered. “She was the one that got away, huh?” 

“She was. I wish I’d never left her that night. It’s what she wanted though. I loved her enough let her go.” He looked down at the wine and swished it around in the glass before taking the last sip. 

“Call me crazy, but I think she made a mistake.” 

“Why do you say that? I’m a mess. I couldn’t have been the right person for her,” he murmured. 

“Because you’re not a mess. You’re loving, kind, and thoughtful. Anyone would be lucky to be loved by you.” 

“If you say so, Mari. I just don’t think I’ll ever find the love I had with her again.” Shaking his head, he poured himself another glass of wine. 

“You will. You just have to be patient. It happens when you least expect it.” She took the last sip from her glass. “You deserve love, Adrien. Who knows, maybe she’ll come back to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m updating with two new chapters early! =^_^= I couldn’t wait!


	5. Bittersweet Errands

She awoke in her bed to her alarm going off at 8 a.m. How did she even get here? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the loveseat. Adrien must’ve carried her to bed. Turning off the alarm, she stretched and her arm hit something hard. Jolting upright, she looked over to the other side of the bed and saw Adrien passed out beside her. He was sleeping on top of the covers and cuddling with her cat body pillow.

He was snoring lightly and still in his clothes from the day before. He had a photo shoot in a couple of hours, and Marinette knew he’d forgotten the whole attire at his apartment. She would need to go get them for him. Shifting off the bed quietly, she walked into the bathroom. Once the door was locked; she brushed her teeth, put on some deodorant, threw her hair up in a messy bun and changed her clothes. Hopefully, Chloe wasn’t there this morning. She usually claimed to be at Sabrina’s place Saturday nights through Sunday mornings. So why would this weekend be any different?

Marinette grabbed her keys, a small backpack and ran out the door. Jumping on her moped, she placed on her helmet and took off down the street. She knew Adrien would kill her if he knew she was going over there alone. If Chloe was there, she’d just have to deal with her. She’d been waiting to give that woman a piece of her mind for five years. 

She parked her ride in front of the apartment complex. Chloe’s bright yellow convertible Mustang was nowhere in sight. Briskly, she walked into the building and ducked into the staircase. 

Reaching the seventh floor, she opened the door and came face to face with the she-devil herself. Her heart nearly jumped into her throat, stunned to see her there.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Chloe spat.

“I’ve come for some of Adrien’s belongings,” she said, cooly. “So if you could please let me into the apartment to get them.”

Marinette knew Chloe had no idea that she had a key to the apartment. No reason to start a huge quarrel over something that wouldn’t matter in a few days.

“Why would I do that? Can’t he come to get them himself or is he too afraid to face me after what he did to me?” Chloe retorted.

“What he did to you? You’re kidding, right?” Marinette was furious and Chloe hit a nerve. 

“Why would I be kidding? He broke my heart and ruined my life.” 

“Okay, first off. You’ve been cheating on him for the last five years. You broke his heart every week with a different guy. Second, he forgave you every time and gave you way too many chances. And third, he loved you more than anyone probably ever will again,” she almost snarled. “Now, you either let me into the apartment to get his things or I’m calling Nathalie.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” she hissed. 

“Watch me.” Her hand went into her pocket, and she pulled out her phone. 

“No need call her. I’ll let you in. But I’m watching your every move,” she glared.

“Oh no, you won't. You’ll sit your pathetic butt down in the living room while I get what I came for,” Marinette hissed. “Adrien may have dealt with your games, but I won’t.”

“Whatever.” Chloe shrugged, turning around and unlocking the door to the apartment. “Just know that Monsieur Agreste will be hearing about this.”

“Go ahead, please tell him. I’ll just have to tell him that you didn’t cooperate with me and you must know how that will look to the police.” Marinette knew all about the lease and Chloe’s name wasn’t on it. 

“Are you serious right now?” Chloe almost yelled.

“Dead serious, Chloe. I’m not putting up with your crap.” Narrowing her eyes, she pushed past her into the apartment and headed for the bedroom. 

His photo shoot wardrobes were always in marked garment bags, thanks to Nathalie. She found the two that said, ‘October 13th Shoot,’ and grabbed them along with a few other things. Then Marinette walked over to the dresser. She filled up the small backpack with some of his socks and underwear. Hopefully, she could figure out how to put everything into the compartment on her moped. If not, she knew she could always call a cab.

She left the bedroom and went into the bathroom for his toothbrush and other items he would need. Putting them into the bag, she walked out of the room to come face to face with Chloe yet again. 

“You can’t take everything. He’ll be back. He always comes back to me!” She whined.

“You don’t understand, do you?” Marinette questioned. “He’s done this time. You blew every chance you had with him.” 

She forced herself around her and made her way for the door. Chloe turned around and grabbed her backpack, pulling her back.

“What do you want, Chloe? Haven’t you done enough to him?” She swatted her hands away. 

“I love him, Marinette. Try to talk some sense into him for me,” she begged. “I don’t know what I’ll do without him.”

“Why would I do that? You’ll hurt him again like you always do.” She jeered. “I don’t like you and I’m not helping you hurt him again.”

Chloe fell silent. She bit her lip and whispered, almost inaudibly. “You just want him for yourself. You always have. Just admit it.”

Shocked, Marinette didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t wanted him in years and she was satisfied with just being his friend. All she ever wanted for Adrien was for him to be happy.

“You’re wrong, Chloe,” she sighed, shaking her head. “I just want him to be happy. I’ve watched you break him down for years. I’m sick and tired of seeing him hurt. I won’t be the reason he comes back to you.”

Before she could hear her response, she closed the door to the apartment and made her way to the lift. Pressing the call button, she leaned against the wall to wait for it. She couldn’t believe that Chloe accused her of wanting him for herself. Why would she even think that? Could it be because she was the only one that she couldn’t chase away? Every woman that had been in Adrien’s life, other than Nathalie and Marinette, Chloe drove away from him. It was if she didn’t want him to get close to anyone.

Marinette didn’t want Adrien, she wanted to be with her kitty. Although he’d probably moved on from her, she still hypothesized if he didn’t. What would happen with the two of them? Did he still love her? She knew still loved him. The answers she was seeking wouldn’t be answered until she saw him. But if he didn’t show up, she’d never know. What if he’d forgotten all about her? 

The ding from the lift jerked her from her thoughts. She got in and pressed the button for the first floor. Her heart rate started to slow down as it descended. Maybe she’d grab some pastries on the way home. Adrien would need to have some food for his indefinite hangover. He always felt sick after drinking more than a bottle of her wine.

Walking out of the complex and up to her moped, she unlatched the lock to the compartment nestled on the back. Neatly folding his garment bags and other belongings, she placed them in carefully, trying not to wrinkle them. They barely fit, but it’d do for now. 

Swinging her legs over the bike, she felt the engine purr to life as she started it. As she pulled out of her parking space; she decided to stop by her parents’ bakery real quick to pick up some croissants. The drive was about ten minutes out of her way, but she didn’t mind. 

Maybe she could get some advice from her mom about the whole situation going on with Adrien. Her parents loved him like he was their own son. His mother disappeared when he was younger and his father was never around. Her parents willing put themselves in the position to give him an idea what a loving family was supposed to be like. 

She pulled around the back of the bakery and pushed herself in through the side door. Her father was helping some customers try to decide between macaroons or chocolate chip cookies. 

Hearing the door swing closed, he turned around. “Marinette! What a nice surprise! How are you, baby girl?” He came over and pulled her into a huge bear hug.

“I’m fine, papa. I was just wondering if I could pick up some croissants for Adrien and I this morning?” She smiled.

“Take as many as you like,” he grinned. “Did he come with you?” He looked for him as if he’d be coming through the door behind her.

“No, papa. He’s actually asleep back at my place,” she whispered. “He’s had a rough couple of days.” 

“Oh, I see,” Tom grimaced. “Your mama is downstairs making some fresh cookies if you wanna go down for a bit.”

Kissing him on the cheek, she nodded. “I was planning on it. I’m sure she’ll fill you in on what’s going on later.”

“Ok, sweetheart.” He replied, turning back around to help his customers again.

Marinette let herself behind the counter. She grabbed a white pastry bag and filled it with a few croissants. Then she pivoted around and turned to head down the stairs to the kitchen below. 

“Mama, I really need to talk to you.” She called down as she went.

“I’m over by the mixer, dear.” She heard her mother call back.

Letting herself into the mini kitchen, she saw her mother adding chocolate chips to the huge mixer. 

“What’s up, sweetie?” Sabine’s eyes were soft as though she already knew what happened in the last few days.

“Well, Adrien broke up with Chloe,” she stammered. “He’s staying at my place until he can find a new apartment. I don’t know how to him help with this, mama. I feel like he’s so broken this time.”

“He’ll heal, sweetie. It’ll just take some time. I’m sure he feels like his whole world just crashed down around him,” she sighed, as she turned on the mixer.

“That’s what I tried telling him last night, but I don’t think he believed me. He went on about how he wasn’t meant to be loved or to love,” she whispered sadly.

“I doubt he thinks that completely, sweetie,” Sabine tried assuring her daughter. “I think he’s just in a low place. You just have to help him out of it.”

“How can I do that? He won’t listen to me, and you know he won’t.” Marinette tried to point out.

“He listens to every word you say. You know you’re the reason he went back to school, right?” Her mother offered.

“What are you talking about, mama?” He’d never once told her why he went back, come to think of it. She thought he’d gone back because he wanted to teach Physics.

“You told him to fight for his dreams about three years ago. He didn’t do anything about it immediately, but he thought about it for months.” 

“How do you know that?” Marinette grabbed a few chocolate chips and plopped them into her mouth.

“Because he came and talked to me about it. He comes here a couple times a month to check up on us,” Sabine smiled. “He thinks the world of you and he values your opinions.”

“He never valued my opinions about Chloe,” she stated.

“Maybe not,” her mother shrugged. “But that’s because he loves her. When you are in an abusive relationship; you always see the good, not the bad.”

“I just wish he’d seen the bad sooner,” Marinette speculated. “I hate seeing him like this and I know he’s going to start worrying about a place to live in a few days.”

“Well, he could always rent out your old room,” Sabine suggested, as she rolled some of the mixture from the mixer into cookie dough balls. 

“Mama, you’d have to redecorate the whole thing. I’m sure I still have all those pictures of him up on the walls,” Marinette exclaimed. “Plus, I doubt he’d want to live in a room that’s painted baby girl pink.”

“Actually, Adrien helped me repaint it about six months ago,” she laughed. “Your father and I were thinking about making it into a guest room for when family visits.”

“What do you mean? Did he see all those photos?” Marinette shrieked, putting her head down on the counter.

“No, sweetheart. I packed up everything from your room and put it out in the shed,” Sabine insisted. 

“Good, because he can never know about my old crush on him, mama,” she groaned. “He’ll never look at me the same.”

“I think he’d think it was cute,” her mother giggled. 

“I doubt he would,” she grumbled. “He’s dealing with enough right now. If he knew about my stupid college crush on him; he’d just think our friendship was built on top of that.”

“An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. The thread may stretch or tangle, but will never break,” her mother smirked, quoting an old Chinese proverb. 

“Mama, you really don’t think that,” Marinette murmured. 

“I’ve always thought that about you two. You’ll eventually end up together,” Sabine smiled. 

She couldn’t believe her ears. “He’s never thought of me that way,” she sighed. “I’m like his little sister, mama.”

“Whatever you say, dear,” she disagreed. “Here. Take some of these to him, too.” Sabine handed her a container of chocolate chip cookies. “I know he’s not supposed to have them, but it’s better for him than that wine of yours that you probably let him drink last night.”

“How’d you know he drank some of my wine?” She almost shrieked.

“I’m your mother, I know everything,” she winked.

Trying to get her mother off the topic, she hugged and kissed her goodbye. “I need to get back to make sure he gets ready for his shoot.”

“Okay, dear. You should stop by more often. I think we see more of Adrien than we do of you.” 

“I will, I promise. I just need to focus on the winter line for the next couple weeks.”

“Just be sure you don’t stress yourself out too much.” 

“I won’t, mama. I’ll see you soon.”

Blowing her mother a kiss, she took off up the stairs. Her father was checking out some customers, so she waved goodbye to him, and bolted out the door. She gently put the croissants and cookies into her backpack. Turning her ride towards the street, she started the engine and took off again.

Marinette would need to hurry. Adrien had about three hours before he needed to be at the Parc Monceau. The ride from her parents would take about twenty minutes or so. Too bad she wasn’t Ladybug anymore. If she was, she could’ve cut the time in half. 

“Hopefully, he’s still asleep,” she whispered, as flipped on her radio. 

Carrie Underwood’s voice filled her speakers. “I’ve never been the kind that you’d call lucky, always stumbling around in circles...” 

For all she knew, her mother was right. Perhaps she should try with Adrien. She didn’t want to screw up their friendship though. He probably wouldn’t want to be a relationship for a while anyway, and she was still in the process of trying to get over Chaton. Why was it so hard? Could it be because she never got the closure she needed? If he hadn’t kissed her that night, she would’ve never known that she loved him. At times, she still couldn’t believe that she did. He’d probably gotten over her long ago. Her instincts told her to move on, but her heart wasn’t having any of it. 

“...Some hearts, have the stars on their side. Some hearts, they just have it so easy. Some hearts, just get lucky sometimes...” She ducked in and out of traffic carefully, in rhythm with the music. Maybe she was thinking too hard over love and what was to come.

‘Four more days,’ she thought. ‘Four more days until I see you, kitty.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She didn’t kill Chloe, so I guess that’s a plus ;) Adrien will finally get to have a croissant ;3


	6. What’s The Matter, Dollface?

The scent of fresh brewed coffee woke him. As he sat up, he felt all the blood rush from his head. When did Marinette leave? Reaching over to her side of the bed, he felt that her warmth was completely gone. His phone vibrated furiously in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw an alert for his shoot in a few hours. There was also a text from Nathalie telling him to make sure that he was to be there on time. 

Standing up and feeling a little disoriented, he made to his way down the stairs towards the kitchen. Adrien could hear Marinette humming as she tidied up in the den from the night before. A plate of cookies and croissants was placed next to the coffee pot. He grabbed a croissant and shoved it into his mouth. Buttery, flaky goodness melted on his tongue. She must've gone to her parents’ bakery this morning. 

Opening the cupboard, he pulled out a mug and filled it to the top with freshly brewed coffee. As he headed towards the den, Adrien noticed his garment bags and Marinette’s backpack on the bar. 

“Mari?” He called out to her.

“Yes?” She answered, her innocent looking face peeking out from around the corner. 

“Is there something you want to talk to me about?” He raised an eyebrow and frowned.

“Nope, nothing I can think of,” she smiled. “Mama and papa send their love.” As she ducked back around the corner, he heard her scramble away from him.

Placing his mug on the counter, he walked into the den. Marinette had disappeared without a trace.

“I know you’re in here, Mari,” he called out. “You won’t be able to hide from me forever.” 

Looking around, he saw there were only three places in the den she could be hiding. First, he opened the small broom closet. Flipping on the light, he shifted everything around. She wasn’t in there.

“Come on, Marinette. I just want to talk to you,” he muttered.

He walked over to the blanket chest that was nestled in the corner of the room. As he opened it, he felt the coldness leave the box. No sign of her being tucked in there either. “I’m not mad, Mari. Please come out.”

The last place he thought she could be was under the coffee table. Getting down on his hands and knees, he peered below the solid oak. Again, nothing. 

“Please, Mari. I really appreciate that you went over there,” he sighed. “Just come out of from wherever you’re hiding. Please.”

He sat down on the couch and put his face into his hands. Where in the world could she even be in this tiny room? A rustling came from the other side of the loveseat. Looking over the back, he saw her lidded wicker laundry basket. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me...” Shaking his head, he reached over and flipped the lid open. “Really, Mari? Really?” 

Giggling, she stepped out of the basket. “I honestly thought it would be the first place you’d look.”

“Why on earth would I think you’d be in there?” He smiled, rolling his eyes.

“Because I can fit,” she protested.

“I guess,” he shrugged. “So do you want to tell me about your little adventure this morning.”

“No, not really,” she winced. 

“Hmm... I’m going to assume you saw Chloe then?” He’d never understand why she was always doing things like this for him. 

“Maybe,” she shyly grinned.

“What did you do, Mari?” Adrien groaned. He’d known that Marinette had wanted to tell Chloe off for years. 

“I just went to get your things,” she shifted nervously, looking down at her feet. “You’re exhausted and over-stressed. Chloe wasn’t too bad anyway.”

“She wasn’t too bad?” He questioned. “Are we talking about the same person?”

“Well, she was actually pretty difficult,” she giggled. “But I pulled the ‘Nathalie’ card and she backed off.”

“You didn’t?!” He exclaimed.

“I did.” 

“You do know what would’ve happened if you actually called her, right?” He was stunned. If Chloe actually pushed Marinette to call Nathalie, all hell would’ve broken loose.

Nodding, she smirked. “Of course, I know. I wish she would’ve told me to call her.”

“I think she knows better than to do that,” he snickered as he thought back to when Nathalie caught Chloe fooling around with someone. She’d let herself into his apartment to get him a replacement tie. He accidentally ruined his in the paper shredder at the office right before a huge meeting. Much to her surprise when she walked in, she saw Chloe on the couch with someone other than Adrien. Without a word, she went into the kitchen, grabbed a pitcher of cold water and completely doused them on her way to the bedroom. Of course, Chloe never told him what happened. Marinette found out from Nathalie and mentioned it to him sometime later. 

“I would hope so. I’m sure Nathalie probably would’ve loved to have put her in her place again,” she mused.

“Just like you I’m sure you loved doing,” Adrien remarked.

“I wouldn’t say that I ‘loved’ it,” she laughed. “Although, I will admit that she definitely gave me some things to think about.” 

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. “Things to think about?” 

“Yeah, quite a few actually,” Marinette muttered quietly, looking down.

He was silent for a long time. She looked up to see him staring at her. “Are you going to tell me these things?”

“I guess, I wouldn’t call them ‘things’,” she shrugged. “I would call them, ‘him’.”

He watched her fidget with her fingers, and shift her feet restlessly. The pain in her eyes growing in each second that passed. Standing up, he closed the three steps between them and put his arms around her. Adrien caught her in an embrace as she started to cry. 

“Why is it so hard to let him go?” She whispered. 

What could he tell her? He couldn’t let Ladybug go after all these years. The life he was planning was ruined because he loved her more than Chloe. She haunted his thoughts and dreams. He couldn’t and wouldn’t ever let her go. 

“I could say the same to you, you know?” He offered.

“I don’t see how. You never knew him,” she grumbled.

“You’re right, I didn’t. But I do know how you feel. I’ve loved someone I can never be with,” Adrien observed. “I’ve never let her go and it’s been years.”

She pulled him in tighter, not wanting to release him. His touch made her feel like he could protect her from the heartbreak. “We’re just a couple hopeless romantics, huh?” Marinette sighed.

“Maybe, but I’d like to think love always finds a way,” he responded. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever find a love like that again,” she claimed. 

Pulling away from her, he lifted her face to look at his. “I think you will, Mari. But you have to be patient and willing when the opportunity comes your way.”

“Isn’t that basically what I told you last night?” She protested. “I don’t want to love someone else. I want to love him.”

“Maybe one day, he’ll come back to you. But until then, have fun, and love life,” he smiled. 

“Maybe you’re right. But then again, you never are,” she smirked. “So I’ll live in my misery for a bit longer.”

“Hey! Sometimes I am,” he whined. Looking at the clock, he saw he had an hour or so before he needed to be at location. “I should probably go get ready for this stupid shoot, don’t you think?” 

“Probably,” she answered. Marinette walked over to coffee maker and poured herself another cup. “I’m going to come with you though.”

“Why would want to do that, Mari? You’ve been to hundreds of them.”

“Because I need inspiration for the winter line,” she insisted. “Go, get ready. I’m going to pack up my things.”

He knew she wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Adrien picked up his cup of coffee and grabbed his first garment bag. “Alright,” he sighed. “I’ll be down in fifteen minutes or so, and then we’ll go.”

“Perfect,” she smiled. “I’ll go grab everything out of the greenhouse.”

Shaking his head, he went upstairs to change. She watched him go. Why was she getting so emotional all the time? Maybe he was right, it was time to let Chat go and try to love life again. Who knows, maybe he did have a point. Maybe Chat would come back to her. 

Walking out to the greenhouse, she opened to door and the smell of her flowers greeted her. The lilies and roses were still in bloom. Truly a phenomenon to her, it still didn’t make any sense. They should’ve wilted months ago.

She picked up her sketchbook and pencils and put them into her small pink satchel. The winter designs were stressing her out more than they should. She needed some sort of new inspiration. Perhaps since she was thinking about Chat all the time; she could figure out something that incorporated leather into a design. 

As she thought of him, her eyes automatically went to where the secret compartment was in her chaise. She reached forward and flipped the little catch. Pulling out her notebook, she scanned through the pages. So many different colors of ink-stained it’s spread. Five more entries to make, five more days of not knowing what’s to come.

She slipped the tiny pad into her pack and walked back into the kitchen. Adrien was already sitting at the bar. He was sipping on another cup coffee with the plate of cookies and croissants in front of him. 

“Are you going to eat all of those?” She teased, as she noticed half the plate already gone. 

“I might,” he responded by dipping a cookie into his coffee.

She quickly grabbed a croissant before he could bat her hand away. Her laughter echoed through the room.

“Some of those are for me, too, you know,” Marinette giggled.

“I didn’t see your name on them,” he grumbled. 

“Maybe not,” she shrugged. “But I went and got them for you. The least you can do is share.” 

Adrien gave her a glaring, playful smirk. She rolled her eyes as she ate the prize that she’d managed to get away from him. 

“Are you sure you want to go with me, Mari? It could be a while before I’m done,” he asked. 

She nodded. “I’m sure. I need to get out into some fresh air before I’m stuck in the office for the rest of the week.”

“Come on then,” Adrien sighed. “Let’s go.”

His hand went into his coat pocket for his keys but found it to be empty. That’s when he realized that Marinette still had them hidden from the night before. “Ummm... Can I have my keys back, please.”

“Oh!” She exclaimed. “I guess those might help us get there a little faster than my bike.”

Adrien winced at the mentioned of that horrible thing. He hated her having that stupid moped. She’d almost gotten into a deadly accident a few years back. Luckily for her, she only walked away with some bad bruises and twenty-two stitches in a gash on her shin. He even tried to buy her a car after her misfortune, but she refused. 

Marinette walked over to her wine cabinet, opened the door and pulled his keys out of one of the empty slots.

“Of course, you’d put them in there,” he chuckled. “What made you think that I wouldn’t have looked there?”

She handed his keys back to him and headed towards the door. “I knew you wouldn’t because I was staying sober. Also, you don’t even know how to open a bottle of wine.”

“Well, you’re not wrong there,” he laughed.

Adrien grabbed his bags and followed after her. She stood the doorway waiting for him so she could lock the deadbolt behind them. He went past her to his car and clicked the button on the fob to unlock the doors. Laying the bags in the backseat, he waited for her. When she got to the car, he opened her door. 

“Aren’t you always such a gentleman,” she smiled.

“At your service, little lady,” he chuckled, bowed and closed her door.

He went around his side of the car, opened his door, and got in. Adrien found her staring wide-eyed at him as he settled down into his seat. 

“What’s the matter, doll face? You look you’ve seen a ghost,” he teased.

Marinette didn’t say anything. He watched her eyes soften like if she remembered some sweet memory. A moment later, she shook her head as though she was trying to get rid of it. Starting the car, he pulled out of the parking space and headed toward the Parc Monceau.

She sighed and looked away. “Nothing, just a flashback from something I’d once forgotten.”

“Hmmm. Okay, Mari,” He said. “So do you have any ideas on some apartments I could look into? I only have a few days to find somewhere decent.”

“You know you can stay with me as long as you like. But actually, mama and papa said you could rent out my old room,” she stammered. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to though.”

“Really, Mari?!” He exclaimed. “I’d love to!”

“Are you sure?” She questioned. “They’ll be in your business all the time.”

“That’s okay,” he shrugged. “I never had nosy parents. Maybe I’d like to have the experience.”

She laughed. “Well, I think they’re just trying to find a reason to bring me home more often.”

“So I am the only reason you’d go home more?” He snickered. 

“Well, you wouldn’t be the only reason,” she insisted. “I have to go somewhere to get my pastries.”

“Right,” he laughed, rolling his eyes. “And I used to be Chat Noir. You’re parent’s are going to be ecstatic.”

She stiffened slightly and went quiet for a few moments. He was just making a joke out of it, right? She decided to change the topic quickly.

“Would you like me to help you move in?”

“Sure, if you’re not busy.” He winked as he pulled into a parking space across from the park.

“You know I’d help even if I was,” she smiled. “When are the movers getting everything that’s yours out of the apartment?”

“Tomorrow, but I don’t have time for the next few days,” he speculated. “Would Thursday work for you?” 

“Actually, I have plans this Thursday night,” Marinette confessed. “But if you want to move in that day; I’d be able to help most of the afternoon.”

“That’ll work, Mari. I won’t have that many things from the apartment anyways,” he sighed.

“I wouldn’t blame for you not keeping anything,” she whispered.

“I wish I wasn’t,” he mumbled.

Getting out of the car, he opened the door and grabbed his bags. She met him on his side of the car. 

“You were supposed to let me open the door for you,” he joked.

“I know,” she smiled, as she playfully flicked his nose. “But I want to go find a bench where it’s as quiet as possible.”

“Just be careful,” he warned. “Call me if you need anything. You know I’ll drop everything in a second.”

“But your father would kill you if you did,” she winked.

“Still,” he pressed. “If you need me, call me.”

“I will, promise. Go to your shoot location before you’re late,” she insisted.

“Fine, I’ll go. But it’s because I want to, not because you’re telling me.” He stuck his tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes. “When you’re done, text me and I’ll meet you back here.”

“Fine,” he caved. Adrien leaned forward and kissed her goodbye on the top of the head. 

She smiled and walked away to find her bench. She eventually got to the columns of the Naumachie and found a quaint little spot for her to think. Sitting down, she pulled out her sketchpad and pencils. As her black pencil hit the paper, nothing came into her mind other than a piece of fabric. She really wanted to use leather, but what would Monsieur Agreste say? For some secret reason, he told his designers never to use it. Maybe she could sway him otherwise. 

Marinette could literally make anything out of it. A jacket, a shirt, or a pair of pants? But this whole situation was useless, she couldn’t focus. Her hand slipped into her bag and pulled out her tiny notebook. Maybe if she got some of the things going through her mind on paper; she’d be able to concentrate. The pencil started to quickly move across the sheet.

Dear Chaton,

I know it’s only been hours since I wrote to you, but it feels like months. I’ve been getting so emotional the last couple of days. I couldn’t even tell you why. Maybe it’s because I’m nervous about meeting you. I guess I’ve always thought I’ll never be able to live up to what you thought of me. I’m not perfect and I feel you always saw me that way. I’m clumsy, indecisive, awkward and broken. 

Poor Adrien has been having to deal with me. I wish I knew how he was keeping it together through all this. Sometimes I’d love to have his strength. You see, he and his girlfriend of five years just broke up. I should be the one being there for him. Not the other way around. I hope he can forgive me. He’s never seen me this way. I’ve always tried to hide my emotions the best I can from him. Somehow he always finds out how I really feel though. 

You know the weirdest thing? He was the reason all those years ago I felt I couldn’t be with you. I felt like it would’ve been cheating on him because of this silly crush I had on him. We never were anything nor did has he ever found out about my crush. Probably best though, he sees me as his little sister. 

On another note, I’m trying to do a leather design for the winter line. I can’t figure what to make. I know my color theme is black and maybe green for the men’s outfit; and red and black for the woman’s outfit. I’m thinking about making them into a ‘Ladybug and Chat Noir’ themed set. Perhaps Paris would love a comeback of their old heroes. I just hope Monsieur Agreste likes the idea. 

I can see Adrien walking this way. He doesn’t look too happy either. I’m sure he’s sick and tired of all these photoshoots he’s been scheduled lately.

Signing off until next time,

Ladybug

She quickly slipped the notebook into her pack and started to collect her things. One of her pencils rolled off the bench and stopped at Adrien’s feet as he approached. 

“Ready to go already?” He asked as he bent over to pick it up, laughing to himself. 

“No, but I’m sure you are,” she teased. “Weren’t you supposed to text me?” Getting off the bench, she took the pencil from him and slid it into her bag.

“Yes, but I knew where you were,” he shrugged. “And I didn’t want you to walk back alone.”

“How’d you know?” She smirked.

“Because you always come here to think,” he smiled. 

“Good point,” she mumbled. “Let’s go.”

Adrien hooked his arm in hers and started to walk back to the car. They were silent for most of the walk. There was a cool fall breeze rattling the leaves in branches. The path they were walking along was quite beautiful. He felt Marinette pull him closer. ‘She must be getting cold,’ he thought.

“Would you like my jacket, Mari?” He asked. 

“It’s okay, we’re almost back to the car,” she shrugged. “I’ll be fine.” 

They had about four minutes before they got back to his Mercedes. He stopped, shimmied off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. 

“I know you’ll be okay,” he assured her by kissing the top of her head. “But I want you to stay warm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is letting his ‘Chat Noir’ show! :3 I love writing about his character so much!!


	7. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a chapter a day early :) I couldn’t wait any longer! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Marinette could hear the tapping of fingers on keyboards and pencils scrapping across sheets of paper everywhere. Click, click, scratch, scratch. The repetitive sounds were echoing throughout her cubicle, making her unable to focus. She grabbed her coffee and brought it to her lips. The liquid was creamy, sweet and with just a hint of bitterness to it as it touched her tongue. 

She shook her head as she tried to collect her thoughts. The page in her sketchpad lay blank from the day before. Incorporating leather into the design wasn’t the hard part; it was trying to give the design justice for who she was trying to represent. The color scheme for the woman’s attire would be red and black. Marinette couldn’t decide if she wanted to do black and green or just black for the men’s. 

Suddenly, her work phone started to ring. Looking over, she saw Alya Lahiffe’s number flash over her caller i.d. She smiled and picked up the phone.

“Hey, Alya! How’s it going?”

“Not too bad,” Alya sighed. “Work has been stressful, but I’ll live.” 

“You’re telling me!” Marinette agreed. “The winter line is going to drive me crazy if I don’t figure out this design.”

“What are you trying to do? Maybe I can help,” Alya offered.

“I think you’ll love it actually. I’m thinking about doing Ladybug and Chat Noir themed outfits.”

“Really?! Omgosh! I can’t wait to see the designs you’re drawing!” Alya almost screamed into her ear. 

“Yes, really,” Marinette admitted. “But the only thing I’ve decided on is the fabric.”

“Well, at least you have that part figured out.”

“But that’s the only thing I’ve been able to decide on,” she sighed. 

Her fingers went to the phone cord nervously. She started to tangle them into it, trying to relax.

“You sound pretty stressed over it. Turn on some music and relax. You’ll get it, girl. You always do,” Alya encouraged. 

“Hopefully, you’re right,” Marinette grimaced. “I have eight more designs to do after these two.” 

Alya went silent for a brief moment. “I do love talking to you, sweetheart, but I didn’t exactly call just to catch up.”

“Is something wrong?” She shifted in her chair uneasily and her fingers tensed up in the cord. 

“No, I was just wondering how Adrien was holding up?”

“So far, he’s doing okay.” Marinette informed as she relaxed back into her chair. “I’m actually surprised with how well he seems to be taking it.”

“Oh?” She heard Alya’s voice catch as if to refrain from the journalist in her. 

“Yeah, he hasn’t really expressed his feelings about it much,” she shrugged as though she could see her. “I don’t know how to help him.”

“Do you think he’ll go back to her?” 

Marinette would like to hope that he wouldn’t. It crushed her every time that he had in the past. She always knew it broke his heart to take her back. 

“I honestly don’t know,” she finally sighed. “I think he’s putting everything he has into setting up his new place.”

“He’s found one already?” Alya asked, puzzled. 

“Yes, he’s actually going to be moving into my parents by the end of this week.”

“Does he know what he’s getting into?” Alya laughed.

“I tried to warn him,” she giggled. “He said he wanted to experience what nosy parents were like.”

“I’m sure he’ll love it then; especially with his parents never being around when he was younger,” Alya hypothesized.

“I think my parents will honestly love it more than him,” Marinette pointed out.

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Alya laughed. “Personally, I think they’ve missed you and know that you’ll be over more if he’s there all the time.” 

“That’s not true and you know it!” 

Of course, Marinette knew she’d be over there more. Adrien and her had been inseparable since they started university together almost seven years ago. They wouldn’t go more than a few days without seeing each other.

“I know what I know,” Alya snickered. “You can’t fool me, sweetheart. You’ve been my best friend for over twelve years.”

“That doesn’t mean a thing,” Marinette stated. “You have no proof.”

“I don’t need it,” Alya laughed. “Go back to doing your designs and tell Adrien, “hi,” for me.”

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

She placed her phone back on the hook. The sounds of the office came flooding back into her mind. Reaching into her desk, she pulled out a tiny, old MP3 player and her headphones. 

Marinette’s eyes scanned her collection of songs. She was looking for an old song she used to listen to. A sad smile crossed her face as she found it and tapped play. The sound of the bouzouki started off the song as it began.

Her pencil hit the paper as a vision came into her mind. Line after line, squiggle after squiggle, the sketch started to form into a leather jacket with ruffles. She decided that this would be her Ladybug design. Ruffles wouldn’t be something she’d give her Chat Noir look. Now just to figure out if she wanted black or red for the jacket.

“....Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met. But loving him was red, loving him was red....”

Red. Red with black spots would be her color scheme for the leather ruffled jacket. To pull it together, she’d have a black long-sleeved v-neck shirt under it, ripped jeans and black knee-high leather boots. What could she give the outfit to bring out the Ladybug theme? 

She added a few black leather and metal bracelets with red jeweled ladybugs on the bands. It still wasn’t enough to bring to the wardrobe together for her though. Marinette needed something else.

Without warning, she felt two hands settle gently on her shoulders; and a kiss softly placed on the top of her head. Slowly taking her headphones out, she turned around in her chair to come face to face with Adrien. There was a crooked smirk on his face and his breath slightly smelled of espresso. 

“Can I help you?” She smiled. 

“I wanted to know if you wanted to go get lunch? My treat,” he offered.

“You know I’m busy right now,” Marinette yawned.

“You’re right, I do,” he grinned. “But I also know that when you put your mind to something; you don’t take care of yourself. You forget to eat, sleep or even shower.” 

“I’ve showered today and I slept at least seven hours,” she insisted. “And you know that!”

“I do know that, but you haven’t eaten today and you need to,” Adrien pointed out.

“Fine,” she caved. “But I need to figure out the finishing piece of this outfit first.”

Marinette turned around, picked up her pad, turned back, and handed it to him. Maybe he could give her the last piece to her puzzle.

“You figure it out,” she sighed. “Then we can go.”

His eyes lit up as he saw the design. He couldn’t believe what he was looking at. She was creating a new trendy Ladybug outfit. Everything she’d done already looked pretty sexy. But there was one thing he couldn’t believe she’d forgotten.

“You forgot her earrings,” he snickered. “Now let’s go to lunch.”

“Omgosh! How could I’ve forgotten those?” She squeaked. 

Marinette took her sketchpad back from him. Penciling in jeweled ladybug earrings, she slipped her book into her pack and got up to get her coat.

“Did you have a place in mind?” She tilted her head as she asked him.

“Yes, but if I told you where I’d have to kill you,” he teased.

“Oh no! Then whatever will your father do about the winter line?” She wailed sarcastically with mischief in her eyes.

“He’d probably make me do it,” he groaned.

“I’d pay to see you try,” she laughed. 

“Come on,” he ushered her towards the door. “I have a reservation.”

A reservation? What did he have up his sleeve? Not that it was uncommon for him to take her to lunch; just surprising since he had his Advanced Physics class in a few hours. They walked down the stairs to the first floor. Adrien must’ve already called for his car. The valet handed his keys to him with a nod. 

“This will be a quick thing, right? I don’t want you to be late for class,” she inquired.

“Define quick,” he smiled as he opened her car door.

“I don’t know. Like thirty minutes? Forty-five minutes tops,” Marinette defined. 

“Well, I don’t know,” he smirked. “Maybe.”

Adrien closed the door, walked over to his side and got in. He could tell she was frustrated with him by the way her arms were crossed and eyes narrowed. At this point, it rarely bothered him when she was mad at him. He knew could pretty much get away with murder and it excited him.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” He grinned.

“You know what you did, and I’m not giving you the satisfaction of knowing you irritated me,” she sighed.

She relaxed, closed her eyes, and settled into the vinyl heated seats. He was such a little brat. A little brat that she cared way too much about. The car started and she felt the vibrations from the engine move through her body. 

Marinette heard him click the gear shift into drive. The car gave a little lurch forward as they pulled out into the Parisian traffic. About fifteen minutes or so into the ride, she cracked her eye to look at him. He had this cheshire-cat grin on his face. 

“You can stop smiling now, blondie,” she murmured. “You got what you wanted.”

“And what did I want exactly?” Mischief glittered in his eyes as he focused on the traffic.

“To take me away from my work, distract me, make me do something I didn’t want to do,” she listed. “I could keep going if you’d like.”

He laughed, “Guilty on all accounts, but I think you’ll like where we’re going.” 

“Is it that new place that opened up across the city?” She asked. “It’s called Cataclysm, right?”

“No, that’s not where we’re going,” he confessed. “But you’re right, I’d love to go. We should check it out sometime soon.” 

“Then where are we going?” She pouted. 

“Somewhere,” he smiled. “It’s a surprise. You’re not getting any hints.”

“Fine,” she glared at him. “When will we be there?”

Adrien smirked, “We’re here now actually.”

She looked to her right and realized he parked on the side road across from the bakery. “Did you have a taste for some more croissants?” She laughed. “Your father is going to have a fit!”

“Well, yes, but I always do,” he confirmed. “But we’re going to have pissaladière instead.” He got out of the car and opened her door.

“You do realize this is my parent’s bakery, not a pizzeria,” Marinette teased.

“Of course, but I was planning on having lunch with your parents today,” he explained. “And I figured you could come with me.”

“Is Mama making pissaladière?” She asked as they walked across the way to the bakery.

“Something like that,” he winked. 

Adrien made sure he was a few strides ahead of her to get the door. She ducked inside and ran up the stairs to the apartment above. He stepped into the bakery, and the smells of the room hit his nose. Macaroons, cookies, cupcakes, pies, cakes, pastries, croissants; her parents made everything a sweet-tooth lover could want. 

Adrien looked around the room until his eyes settled on a small yellow box. He would come in every Monday and pick one up for Chloe. It held her favorite cookie, yellow macaroons. She’d never admit that she liked them. Although, the look on her face when he’d bring them into her office made him feel like their relationship was genuine. Chloe’s eyes would soften and she’d tell him how much she loved him. Sweet moments between them like those always helped him to forgive her.

He finally turned around and locked the door behind him. If he had to change his Monday tradition to anything, it would be to spending time with Marinette and her family. They made him feel safe, protected and loved. Hopefully, instead of being depressed through this breakup, he could find some sort of peace. Sighing, Adrien turned and started up the stairs to start his new Monday ritual.


	8. His Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the loving feedback! It makes my heart so full to know that you like my fic! I might make Sunday my new day for posting since I can never wait until Monday to post! :3 I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Adrien walked into the living room to find Marinette and her parents laughing about her disappearing act from the day before. She hadn't noticed him walk in. He smiled as he watched her from behind. She was so pleased with herself alluding him; and apparently, telling her parents was additional icing on the cake. 

“He was so mad at me, mama,” she giggled. “I ducked out of sight and hid in my laundry basket.”

“Your laundry basket?” Tom laughed.

“Why, of course,” Marinette insisted. “I can fit and I honestly thought it would be the first place he’d look.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, stepped forward and grabbed her by the hips. She squeaked and jumped away in surprise. “You’re right. I totally thought my twenty-five-year-old best friend would stow herself away in a laundry basket,” he chuckled. “You really got me there, Mari.”

He watched as her mother’s eyes softened at him calling out her daughter. Tom started chuckling to himself in his chair as Marinette's face started to turn red in embarrassment. 

“How long have you been standing there?” She stammered. 

“Long enough to see how proud you are for being able to hide from me,” he smirked.

Marinette’s mouth hung open. Sabine smiled and went back to doing her sudoku puzzle. She personally loved when Adrien would make her daughter squirm. The blush and astonishment that would come over her daughter’s face brought back many fond memories. Tom would always tease her in front of her family, and it seemed as though Adrien loved doing it to Marinette as well. 

Adrien laughed and walked past them into the kitchen. He knew Sabine laid all the ingredients and equipment out in the counter for them about twenty minutes before they’d arrived. He grabbed a mixing bowl and started to hand mix the bread flour, yeast, salt, and water together. Marinette was still standing in the middle of the living room in awe at him. 

“Sweetheart, you might want to go help him in the kitchen before he burns it down,” Tom smirked, as he went back to reading his newspaper. 

“But I haven’t even turned on the oven yet!” Adrien protested.

“I don’t think that’d matter,” Marinette giggled. “You burned water the last time you tried to cook by yourself.”

She flipped on the radio as she walked past it into the kitchen. The end of Jagged Stone’s new hit single, ‘Won’t Take All Night,’ echoed through the sound system. Marinette poured herself a cup of coffee, then looked over at the mixing bowl and cringed. Adrien was making a mess of the crust. He needed to add some more flour. His hands were covered in a watery flour disaster that by now should’ve been formed into a decent dough. Marinette rolled her eyes as she caught his gaze and gave him a smirk. She ducked under his arms to get between him and the counter. He yelped in surprise at her quickness. 

“What are you doing, Marinette?!” He exclaimed.

“Making sure we don’t have a soupy crust for our pissaladière!” She laughed. “Here.” She poured a little more flour into the bowl and took his hands in hers. 

Adrien stiffened for a short moment as she entwined her fingers into his. This wasn’t the first time she’d shown him how to bake or cook with her hands. However, it was just the first time they’d done something this close since Nino spilled her past secrets to him. He couldn’t help but think of all the possibilities of what could’ve been. Perhaps her love could’ve healed his broken heart. If that was the case, he would’ve been over Ladybug years ago. Maybe their friendship wouldn’t have existed because of a nasty break up and he wouldn’t be here with her now. Was this the only possible way he’d have her in his life? 

Nevertheless, Adrien relaxed and let her do with his hands just as she always done. She was humming along with the song on the radio and moving their hands to the rhythm. Suddenly, Marinette let go of his hands to snatch some flour to put on the counter. He watched as she grabbed his hands again, and guided him to lift the thick lump of dough from the bowl. They kneaded and rolled the dough until the lumps were completely gone. 

When done, she released his hands, and he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. Marinette turned and wrapped her arms around him. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. 

“Now, that’s how you make pissaladière dough,” she gleamed. 

He stared into her eyes for a moment lost in them. She was so sexy when she boasted about her work. These were some of the only moments where she was confident in herself. 

“...This kiss is something I can't resist. Your lips are undeniable. This kiss is something I can't risk...”

When the word, ‘lips’registered in his brain, his eyes shifted to hers. Her lips. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to know what it would feel like. His eyes moved from them back to her eyes and back. Their lips were inches apart. 

“...And I wish it didn't feel like this. Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss...”

Adrien wanted to close the gap, but he knew it wasn’t the right time. Instead of kissing her on the lips, he gently kissed her cheek. 

“I sometimes wish things would’ve been different between us,” he whispered quietly. “Is that crazy?” 

“What do you mean by different?” She questioned as she searched his eyes.

“I wish I would’ve had acted on feelings that I had for you a long time ago,” he confessed. “I know you never felt that way about me though, and I’m happy just being your friend.” His gaze shifted away from hers.

Her mouth dropped in bewilderment. She couldn’t bring herself to respond, but she didn’t pull away from him completely either. It was as if something in her mind broke. Adrien liked her when they were younger? How was that even possible? She thought she’d been so transparent with the signs of her crush on him. Before she’d lost Chaton, all she’d been to Adrien was a stammering, blushing, shy mess of a friend. Marinette was lucky if she could say a whole sentence to him without making a fool of herself. 

“I’m happy being your friend, too, you know?” She finally whispered. “I’m not sure if I can be anything more than that to you.”

“I wasn’t asking you to be,” he murmured. “It’s just something I needed to get off my chest.” He pulled her back to him and smiled softly. “I just wanted my best friend to know that I’m grateful she’s protected and loved me all these years. I just hope I’ve done the same for you.”

Marinette looked up into his eyes again and whispered. “You have.”

Adrien felt a fire in the bottom of his stomach ignite with her words. Was there a chance that she still loved him more than what she was letting on? He hoped in bringing up their past feelings for each other that she’d show him her true desires. Her mother interrupted their silence.

“Sweetie? Please don’t tell me Adrien ticked you off again and you’re giving him the silent treatment.” 

She could hear the smirk in her mother’s voice. Marinette shook her head. Her mother probably could hear every word they’d just said. Somehow she always knew what was going on in both of their lives. 

“Just talking, mama. What would you two like on your half?” Marinette blushed, calling out to her parents she as turned around to preheat the oven to 500 degrees. Adrien shifted away uneasily and placed the dough on the baking stone. He immediately started to mold it into a circle. 

“Green peppers, mushrooms, olives and cheese will be fine,” her mother answered. 

“Okay, mama,” Marinette replied. 

“Are you okay with just mushrooms, onions, and cheese on our half?” She asked sheepishly.

“Whatever you want, I’ll eat anything,” Adrien smiled.

She grabbed the ingredients she needed and placed them on the cutting board. While she cut everything into thin slices, Adrien lathered the dough in olive oil and added shredded parmesan. When Marinette was finished, she put a line of mushrooms down the center of pissaladière. By the time all the contents were on the correct sides; the preheat timer went off. Marinette lifted the baking stone from the counter and placed it gently into the oven. 

“Do you mind watching it for ten minutes? I need to run up to my room for something,” she sighed.

“Of course,” he replied. “I didn’t make things awkward between us, did I?”

Marinette walked over to him and flicked his nose with a smile. “I don’t think that’ll ever happen, silly. Be back in a flash.”

He watched as she dashed for the ladder that led up to her old room. She’d seem to take his confession better than he’d thought. Maybe Nino was right about her accepting she would never be more than a friend to him. 

Slumping down to the floor, Adrien crossed his arms and let out a long sigh. What had he just done? She was never going to look at him the same way again. Hell, after a confession like that she probably thought she was the one who got away. He winced at the thought. Ladybug would always have a special place in his heart and so would Marinette. Why was he so torn between the two of them? 

A faint gust of air shocked him. Looking to his right, he saw Sabine now sitting on the floor next to him. She was looking ahead to the stove, watching as the cheese started to melt on the dough.

“I take it that you heard all of that, huh?” Adrien put his head down.

“I did,” she sighed. “And I bet you think you screwed everything up too.”

“How could I not think that!” He mumbled. “She’ll never look at me the same way again.” 

Sabine smirked and rolled her eyes. “You know, that’s the exact thing she told me yesterday about you.”

“What do you mean?” He stiffened.

“Do you remember when I asked if you’d help me repaint her room?” She smiled.

“Of course, I do,” Adrien laughed. “It took us nearly four days to paint.”

“Well, it nearly took me four hours to take down all the pictures of you off her wall,” Sabine snickered. “She would be so embarrassed if she ever found out that I told you.”

His eyes widened, he looked to Sabine shocked. “Four hours?!”

“Yes, dear. She saved every photo from every shoot, gala, show, magazine and everything else you’ve ever done. There were even some photos of you two, too,” she recollected. 

“She kept all of them?” He squeaked. This was something very new to him. How’d he never notice them? 

“Every single one. At first, it was a result of her huge crush on you,” Sabine’s eyes softened. “But then it was because you were her closest friend and she was so proud of you.” 

Adrien was speechless and astonished by her mother’s words. He had no idea what to even say to say to her. Marinette cared that much about him? Maybe he hadn’t messed their friendship up after all.

“I promise that what you said won’t ruin your relationship with her.” She placed her hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him. 

“I hope you’re right,” he sighed. “I just wish Nino waited a bit longer to tell me everything.”

Sabine smiled and shook her head. “Alya and I always knew he would spill the beans to you one day.” 

“You knew?!” He exclaimed.

“Of course!” She laughed. “Why do you think Alya even told him?”

“So they wouldn’t have secrets between the two of them,” he shrugged.

“Well, yes,” she said thoughtfully. “But we also wanted to see how you felt about Marinette.” 

“I really care about her, but I don’t think she feels the same way anymore.” He placed his head down and looked away from her. 

“She does,” Sabine tried to reassure him again. “How do you think she hid her crush on you for so long?”

“I guess you’re right,” Adrien mumbled. 

He knew she wasn’t wrong, but he still couldn’t wrap his mind around everything. They both sat in silence for a few moments until the timer started to beep. Adrien helped Sabine up and pressed the button to stop the beeping. Footsteps sounded from above them.

“I’m going to go back to my sudoku puzzle before she suspects anything,” Sabine sighed. “Remember, Adrien. She cares a lot about you, just don’t push something she’s not ready for.” 

She winked and disappeared around the corner to the living room. He opened the oven and pulled out the baking stone. The pissaladière toppings and cheese were beautifully golden. Placing the stone on an oven mitt to protect the counter; Adrien turned around to grab the pizza wheel and came face to face with Marinette.

“You’re back already?” He stammered. 

“You didn’t think it’d take me all afternoon, did you?” She giggled. 

Adrien gulped and shook his head. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

“Sure did,” Marinette smiled as she patted her pocket. “It was right where I left it.”

“Where? There’s nothing up there, but dust,” he chuckled.

“I have secret hiding spots in my room no one knows about,” she winked. 

She grabbed the pizza wheel from the drawer and cut the pissaladière. Adrien just stood in the middle of the kitchen, he didn’t know what to say. He felt uncomfortable. There was no tension, but he still felt like he’d messed up. 

Marinette could feel that something was off. She turned around to him. His eyes were focused on the floor. She closed the space between the two of them. Her hands went to his face, she brushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes. 

“Stop worrying,” she smiled up at him. “You didn’t mess anything up, okay? I’ll always be here for you.”

“I’m sorry that the words even left my mouth,” Adrien apologized.

Her bluebell eyes softened. She pulled him in. “Don’t ever apologize, okay?” 

His eyes widened. He felt like he was in a moment of deja vu; it was as though he was back on the Eiffel Tower with Ladybug. The anniversary date of their departure was only four days away. This would be the first time he’d see her in seven years; it was finally hitting him.

“Okay,” he whispered.

“Good, now let’s take some of this to mama and papa,” she smiled. “Then you can get me back to my office and be on time to class.”

Adrien smiled down at her. “Who said I wouldn’t be on time?”

“No one, I just know you.” Marinette placed a few slices of the pissaladière on each plate and handed one to him. 

“Yes, you do,” he chuckled. “But in my defense, I wasn’t planning on being late to class this time.”

She smirked and booped him on the nose with her finger. “You have none. Now if you decide to come to eat, I’ll be in the living room with my parents.” 

He sighed and followed after her. Adrien knew he couldn’t argue with her. He’d never won one of their fights. She always made him see it her way. The only thing she’d never fought him on was Chloe. He knew why, but sometimes he wished she had. Maybe things wouldn’t have turned out this way, although maybe they would have. 

Marinette was already sitting on the couch waiting for him. Tom and her were starting off a round of Ultimate Mecha Strike 4. He smiled as he sat down next to her. He honestly couldn’t wait to live upstairs and be a part of this family. Every time he came here, he felt accepted and loved. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the cushions. The sounds of the game and Marinette’s giggle as she won made his heart swell. This was a home he wanted to forever be apart of. He felt himself start to doze off as his muscles started to unwind. When she was ready to go she’d wake him up, but until then he decided to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Sabine and Alya would've agreed to tell Nino! :) Next week we'll see how Adrien is dealing with all this new information. Maybe his final letter to Ladybug? We'll see!


	9. A Letter to His Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll just leave this here... ;)

“Alright, class. Please turn to page 237 of your book. In the next chapter, we’ll be learning about the difference between classical physics and quantum mechanics...”

Madame Fischer’s voice echoed through the small classroom. Adrien sat in the front row with a pencil in his mouth. Quantum mechanics had always been his specialty, so her lecture in all reality wasn’t interesting. He wished he wasn’t there. His thoughts were darting between Chloe, Marinette, and Ladybug. 

For the last half hour, the blank sheet of paper in front of him stayed untouched. His pencil touched it many times, but nothing came into his mind on what to say. There were only four days remaining between now and meeting his lady. This shouldn’t be as hard as he was making it to be; especially after everything that had happened in the last few days. His mind was literally radiating with his problems, concerns, and fears. Why couldn’t he just form them into words? Was it because he didn’t want his last letter to her to be full of doubt or was it because he was at an impasse? 

The woman he thought he’d be spending the rest of his life with just broke his heart for the final time. The relationship itself in the last five years had worn him down. When she’d cheat, lie or deceive him, he’d forgive her immediately. Adrien should’ve broken it off with her a long time ago. The mental and emotional abuse took most of his daily energy. Why did it take him this long to finally realize he did love her, but not in the ways he should have? Perhaps he was trying to create a reality in which he was okay with never being with the one he truly loved. Maybe he was trying to prove to himself he could love again. He never really wanted to move on, but he felt as though he needed to. 

Then there was the woman who accepted him for who he was. She supported, loved and encouraged him to be the best he could be. Their friendship meant the world to him. He smiled to himself as he thought about the way she’d woken him up from his nap. She’d poked him lightly on the nose and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes to her smirking face and beautiful blue eyes. A thought of wanting her to be the only person he ever woke up to flashed through his mind. Maybe if he’d just went for it all those years ago, they’d be together and happy. He would never know what would’ve happened back then though. Maybe she would’ve turned him down, and their friendship would’ve deteriorated.

Lastly, his thoughts went to his lady. Her smile could brighten his day, and her laugh set his heart on fire. She’d been his best friend and partner for almost three years before they’d gone their separate ways without a trace. The days following their farewell left him depressed for months. He shouldn’t have left her standing there alone that night. He should’ve listened to his instincts and went back. The first day he met her, he wanted her to be his forever. Maybe if he’d stayed, they’d know each other now instead of seven years later. At this point, he wasn’t even sure she’d show up to their meeting spot. He just hoped and prayed that she would.

Adrien sighed and grabbed a fountain pen out of his bag. His pencil wasn’t going to cut it for his last letter to her. As he pressed the pen onto the paper, it’s bright green ink bled as he started to write.

My dearest Lady, 

My life has ultimately been turned upside down in the last few days. Chloe, the woman I’d planned on spending the rest of my life with, cheated on me again. You’re probably rolling your eyes at those words. You’ve read how I’ve reached this point with her after all, but I actually thought she’d stopped being unfaithful. I guess once a cheater, always a cheater. This breakup didn’t bring me to my knees like I thought it would though. Instead, it opened my eyes to everything I’ve been trying to block out for the last seven years. 

I’ve never been able to get over you. This isn’t your fault, it’s mine. It’s hard to imagine that I left you standing on the Eiffel Tower alone almost seven years ago. I can honestly tell you that there hasn’t been a day go by that I haven’t thought of you. I’ve missed my partner and my best friend. I regret the moment I left you. I thought it was respectful and noble to honor your wishes, but now I see it as being a coward. 

You were the first woman I ever loved and I let you fall through my fingers. I didn’t feel I was good enough for you. You deserved someone better to love you and make you happy. I hope you’ve found that someone. I hope he loves you unconditionally. I hope his arms are where you find peace. I hope he never lets you down like I did. 

There’s been a very special woman in my life for almost seven years now. I was too blinded by my own pain to see her right in front of me. I wanted to prove to myself I could love again after you. I chose the wrong person. I should’ve taken that leap of faith and chose Marinette, but I didn’t. Besides leaving you alone that night; not trying to be with her is one of my biggest regrets. 

She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. She knows my faults, my sins, my fears, and my deepest secrets. (Don’t worry, I’ve never told her about being Chat Noir. Cat’s honor). Even though she knows all these things, she’s still my best friend. She’s never given up on me and always encourages me to follow my dreams. 

If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t be taking classes again. I’ve wanted to teach Physics for as long as I could remember. My dad has always wanted me to take over the family business when he retires; but why can’t I do both? With her love and support, I feel like I can do anything. I just wish I hadn’t taken so long to realize how much I care about her. 

I’m pretty sure I’m too late now. She’s in the process of getting over someone. I hate seeing her in so much pain. I thought I knew of every guy she’s ever dated, but I guess I was wrong. She loved him completely and he broke her in two. I wish I knew what happened. Maybe I could help her move on then.

Moving on from you has been the largest obstacle in my life. I do love you, but I’m sure you’re with someone who makes you very happy. Everything that I did after I left you, I regret deeply. I used Chloe as a rebound and hurt her in the process. She knew I didn’t love her like I was supposed to. A little piece of my heart has always remained with you. I wanted to be your first and your last kiss. I know now that this will never happen. 

Don’t feel bad for everything I just wrote. This was all my fault. I never turned back. I never should’ve left you alone. I never told you how much I loved you. I hurt myself for never being honest with my heart. I’m just glad you didn’t have to see my fall. I was depressed for months. It’s still hard to believe that Marinette pulled me out of it all. If it wasn’t for her, who knows where I’d be today. I know I wouldn’t be in this classroom. Honestly, I’d probably still be mourning over you in my apartment and not showing my face to anyone. Furthermore, I know I wouldn’t have the guts to pull my lease and move on from Chloe. Marinette has been my guardian angel without a doubt; always there for me and protecting me. 

I do hope that you come to our meeting place on Thursday. Maybe it’ll help me to get some sort of closure. I need at least that to try to be the man I want to be for her. She doesn’t deserve a heartbroken kitten. 

Signing off for the last time,

Adrien 

He smiled sadly as he finished the letter. Adrien could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes. This would be the last time he’d write to his lady. He would need to clear his head for a moment before his photo shoot in a half hour. As if on cue, the bell rang above him. Slowly, he started to collect his things and put them into his bag. 

“Class dismissed! Please do all the odds problems on pages 261-263. They’ll be due in class on Wednesday!” Madame Fischer’s voice boomed through the room. 

As he left the classroom to head out to his car, he turned on his phone. Two quick dings sounded to let him know he’d received some messages while in class. Looking down, he saw that one was from Marinette and the other from Nathalie.

Marinette (15:54 pm): I hope your shoot doesn’t get rained out! The forecast says that there’s a 55% chance of rain! Be careful! I’ll see you later tonight when you get back!

Nathalie (16:00 pm): I haven’t heard from you all day, but I know you’re busy with your class. I dropped your attire off with Vincent this morning, so he’ll give them to you when you arrive. Please be on time and drive safe. 

He felt so loved when they’d text him like this. They were regularly checking in on him to make sure he was doing okay. The constant reminders made his life much easier. Most of the time, his brain was spinning every which way, but the right one. 

As he walked up to his car, he pressed the trunk button on the fob. His trunk swung open. Nestled in the back corner, behind his fencing gear, was an old storage box. Adrien felt this was the safest place to keep his letters to Ladybug. He pulled the box forward and slid the letter from his bag into the last manila envelope. Now all he needed to do was find a trinket to add to it. Luckily for him, he had until Thursday to come up with something. 

The Luxembourg Gardens were only a short drive from the campus. Therefore, it provided him with enough time to at least text the both of them back.

Adrien to Marinette (16:10 pm): Ok, Mari. I’ll probably be back around 8 or so depending on weather and traffic.

Adrien to Nathalie (16:12 pm): Thank you for taking everything to Vincent. I really appreciate it. I’ll be on time today, promise.

He sighed as got into his car; tossing his phone in the adjacent seat as he turned the key in the ignition. The drive to the Gardens was a short one, but the afternoon rush hour was going to put him a few minutes behind. At least he could relax and listen to the radio on the way there. 

“...You’re just walking around and suddenly everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone. You find out it’s all been wrong, and all my scars don’t seem to matter anymore. ‘Cause they led me here to you...” 

Daughtry was one of his favorite artists other than Jagged Stone. He listened to them on a regular basis, but he’d never heard this song before now. As he reached over to turn it up, he decided to listen closely to the lyrics this time.

“...You never know when you’re gonna meet someone, and your whole wide world in a moment comes undone...”

His world became undone the moment he realized that he’d never gotten over Ladybug. She was unforgettable, his first love and the one that got away. He knew he needed to get over her, and in many ways, he had. However, there was a question that stayed with him all these years. Did she ever get over him? 

He hoped that he’d know everything on Thursday. Maybe their meeting would give him some of the closure he was looking for. Then maybe, just maybe, he could finally focus on trying to help Marinette with her broken heart.


	10. Old Nightmares Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette’s nightmares have returned, Adrien tries to comfort her the best he can.

A few hours later, he knocked on the door of Marinette’s home. When she didn’t answer, he fished his keys out of his pocket. He fingered through them until he found hers. Out of all his keys, this one was his favorite. Marinette had chosen a silver one with a little ladybug and green paw print on it. She always claimed it was Alya’s idea, but deep down he knew otherwise. The key slid smoothly into the lock, soundlessly letting him in. 

Her home smelt of her favorite vanilla lavender candle. Taking off his jacket, he walked into the kitchen and found a note from her next to the beautifully scented candle. 

‘I’m out in the greenhouse. Sorry to make you open the door again. I just needed to clear my head. Come get me when you’re back and we can play some Mortal Kombat or something. Love, Marinette.’

He smiled gently and blew out the candle. Adrien watched as the smoke left the wick, disappearing into the air. His gaze moved to the window that overlooked her backyard; a thin beam of light gleamed from the greenhouse door. 

“She must’ve forgotten to close it completely again,” he breathed to himself.

Opening the door off of the kitchen, he made a brisk jog to the greenhouse and slipped in. 

“Mari, I just made it back and you won’t believe what happened during the shoot today,” he chuckled. “A pigeon attacked Vincent’s camera!”

When she gave no response, he walked up to the chaise and peered over the side. He could now see that she was asleep and surrounded by about twenty pages of crumpled up designs. Leaning down, he picked up and opened the one closest to her hand. Dried teardrops were scattered all over the page. His mouth dropped open as he saw the sketch. 

There on her sketch page was a Chat Noir-themed leather jacket. Why would she be crying over a leather jacket? Did she miss Chat Noir? How could she miss him? Granted, they’d spent some time together catching akumas, but he barely knew her as Chat Noir. 

He tried to gently shake her awake. Her eyes fluttered quickly as she awoke with a jerk. Wide blue eyes looked into concerned pools of green. Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

“What’s wrong, Mari?” He asked, softly.

“I- I- just a bad dream,” she whispered quietly. 

Her eyes immediately looked away from him. He couldn’t stand her looking so crestfallen. Brushing away her crumpled up papers, he sat down next to her and pulled her to him. He hoped that his warmth of his embrace would help her to calm down. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know,” she murmured. “I haven’t had a nightmare like that in years. I- I lost him all over again.”

“All over again?” Adrien questioned lightly.

“Yes, all over again,” she whimpered. “He left me alone because I couldn’t be who I needed to be for him. I hurt him.”

“I’m sure he hurt you more than you ever hurt him,” he tried to assure her. 

“No, I’m sure I crushed him that night,” she whispered. “This nightmare used to haunt me for months. Why did it have to come back?”

“I wish I could tell you,” Adrien sighed. “But maybe it’s because you’ve been thinking about him more than usual?”

She tilted her head as if in thought to what he said. Her response floored him. 

“I think about him every minute of every day, Adrien. Nothing has changed in the last seven years and I doubt it ever will.”

Last seven years? Then it hit him. Now he knew why he didn’t know who this mystery guy was. She’d dated him before they’d become such close friends. Perhaps that’s what she was crying about before she’d fallen asleep.

“Were you thinking about him before you fell asleep?” He whispered gently.

“How’d you know?” She sighed.

“You have tears all over your sketches. I just figured something was bothering you and connected the dots,” he shrugged.

Marinette went quiet. She was trying to decide if she wanted to talk to Adrien about Chat Noir. Would talking about everything help her nerves? There was so much that she couldn’t share with him. She’d have to be careful on what she revealed.

“Well, I guess October is a pretty hard month for me,” she finally sighed. “The anniversary of him walking out of my life is very soon.”

“Mari, I had no idea,” he breathed. 

Pulling her closer, he lifted her legs over his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to hold her as close as possible. He wanted to make her past pain go away; even though in reality, he knew he couldn’t.

“No one does,” she murmured. “It’s a secret I was planning on taking to my grave.” 

Marinette relaxed into his chest. His heart was beating quickly. The fast rhythm of its beat made her feel secure.

“So it’s kind of like a modern Titanic with a twist in a way, huh?” He muttered. “Except there’s no death, just two people that walked away from each other without another word.” 

She nodded slowly. “I should’ve gone after him, but instead I stood there and waited for him to come back to me.”

“He was stupid to not coming back running to you the moment he left,” Adrien insisted. “Any man would be crazy to walk away from such an amazing woman.”

Marinette looked up to him and shrugged. “I’m nothing special. I’m clumsy, awkward, and insecure about everything, Adrien. I can understand why he never came back that night or any of the nights after.”

His eyes softened as he looked at her. “You’re wrong. You’re beautiful, creative and clever. Don’t ever think you weren’t good enough for him. He wasn’t good enough for you. Only a coward walks away from someone like you.”

Looking away from him, she blushed furiously. “You don’t mean any of that.”

He caught her chin with his finger, pulling her face back to look at his. As he did, he saw the red blush against her pale skin. He slightly smirked at the sight. 

“I meant every word. He walked away from something special, Marinette. Stop selling yourself short over a man that you haven’t seen in seven years.”

“I wish it was that simple,” she mumbled. “Is it wrong to still love him?”

He shook his head. “No, it’s not. I just wish I could help you find some sort of peace. I hate seeing you like this.” 

Marinette felt a long sigh escape her as he pulled her even closer. She stayed silent for a long time. His arms made her feel almost as safe as she’d once felt in Chaton’s. Her thoughts were shifting between Adrien’s confession earlier and her love for her kitty. 

Maybe she should try to have a relationship with Adrien at some point in the near future. She knew without a doubt in her head that Chaton moved on a long time ago, but her heart didn’t want to give up just yet. Thursday would either be her salvation or breaking point. 

A small part of her still couldn’t believe that Adrien ever liked her more than as a friend. Why would he even confess to her after all these years? What would trigger such old feelings to be brought up? Had he talked to her mother? Her eyes narrowed at the thought. She highly doubted she would’ve told him anything.

Her thoughts were jogged as a small snore came from the man holding her. She shook her head softly and pulled herself gently away from him. He was such a hard sleeper for someone who was awake all the time. Guiding herself and him down the chaise; she was able to tenderly put his head in her lap without waking him up.

The clasp for her secret compartment was just inches within her reach. Leaning back over him, she flipped the tiny latch and grabbed her small notepad hidden inside. Her breath caught as he started to move, but he was just readjusting into a more comfortable position on her lap. With her luck, he’d stay asleep long enough for her to write to Chaton. Black charcoal hit the untouched white parchment.

Dear Kitty,

I doubt you’d believe what’s happened in the last twenty-four hours. Everything has been so mind-blowing. Where should I even begin? 

I finally figured out my Ladybug-themed design and I’m sure you’ll love it. Adrien helped me put the last finishing touch on it. The grin that came over his face when he realized what I’d forgotten really amused me. I’ll never tell him that, but I still can’t believe I forgot my own earrings.

The Chat Noir design is really giving me some trouble though. I just haven’t been able to decide what ‘your’ design is yet. I know you always felt like my sidekick, but you were always my equal. So I want this design to show you what you meant to me and everyone else. I don’t know how to put that into a design, but I’m trying my hardest.

Adrien kind of dropped a huge bomb on me. He admitted to having feelings for me when we were younger. Why would he even tell me? I tried to block my feelings out for him long ago. Admittedly, I can honestly say it probably wouldn’t take much to have them resurface. I still love him deeply, to say the least. I just wish he’d told me sooner rather than later. 

I know you’ve moved on since I last saw you. Well, I don’t know that, but I do at least assume. A person with such love and devotion for another in their heart wouldn’t have stayed on the market very long. I hope whoever you have found makes you happy. I truly wish I could’ve been the person you needed me to be back then. Maybe things would be different now and we wouldn’t be having this meeting seven years later.

My thoughts should be focused on designing the next winter line; but in all honesty, they’re darting between you and Adrien. What would’ve happened if I’d told you my identity that night? What if I’d told Adrien my truest feelings? 

I’ll never know, but I wish I could know at least one of those uncertainties. If I did; I wouldn’t have come back to the Eiffel Tower every night for a month after our departure or felt as though all I could be to Adrien was a friend. My burdens are my own. I just wish there was peace in my heart with one. 

Unfortunately, my nightmares have returned. I’m hoping there aren't too many sleepless nights in my future. If I could’ve just revealed my identity to you, I doubt these would still be happening. I haven’t been plagued with these torments in almost four years

I’m hoping that after the meeting and revealing of our identities on Thursday; my nightmares will cease. I don’t know how much heartbreak I can take though. Your love has kept me going all these years. I just wish I knew whether you’ve moved on from me or not.

In another world, you would’ve been mine seven years ago; but in this day and age, you are probably another’s. The fantasy versus reality has always haunted me. Wishing for another reality than the one I’m already in doesn’t exactly help my heart’s burdens. 

So many thoughts are flying through my mind, but it’s time for me to go to bed. Another day of work for me starts at 8 a.m. and I’ll hopefully be able to fit a run into my schedule in the morning. 

Talk to you soon,

Your Lady

A sad smile came across her face as she closed the journal and placed it back in its place. Adrien’s eyes and hand were twitching softly as he dreamed. Gently snickering to herself, she ran her fingers through his hair. He needed a haircut, but he’d been keeping it on the longer side to irritate his father. 

A purr-like groan sounded from his throat as he pressed his head into her hand and a smile spread across his face. He used to love when she messed with his hair. Marinette stopped doing it while he was awake after he’d started dating Chloe. Although she’d never liked her, Marinette respected Adrien’s relationship. 

Suddenly, he sat up with shocked eyes. “I fell asleep on you?!” He exclaimed, putting his head down in shame.

“It’s okay,” Marinette giggled. “You probably haven’t gotten much sleep in the last few days.”

“I’ve gotten enough,” he huffed. 

“Right,” she smirked, rolling her eyes. “I have all my designs done for the winter line.”

Adrien got up from the chaise and offered her a hand. “Come on, you need sleep and I have homework to do.”

“I don’t necessarily need to go to bed just yet,” she sighed as she took his hand. “It’s only a little after nine and you need help finding some new furniture.”

He shrugged. “It can always wait until tomorrow.” 

“But aren’t you excited?” She asked. 

“Yes and no,” Adrien admitted. “I still can’t believe it’s over, Mari. Did I really waste five years of my life trying to make that hopeless relationship work?”

Tears started to form in his eyes. He turned away from her and started to walk to the door. Her quick footsteps echoed on the pavement as she ran to him. A small hand, that could barely wrap around his wrist, pulled him back to look at her. 

“You didn’t waste five years of your life,” she whispered. 

“Then what exactly did I do?” He muttered. 

Tears began to fall down his cheeks. Marinette wrapped her arms around him. What could she tell him? She’d need to try at least to make him feel better in some way. She took a quick breath and sighed. 

“You lived your life. You made a life with a woman you loved. In the end, you realized it wasn’t meant to be and you learned from your mistakes.”

“But I did it for the wrong reasons, Marinette,” he whimpered. “I hate myself for that.”

“You shouldn’t hate yourself,” she insisted. She looked up to him and caressed his face in her hands. “You had love to give and you gave it. She took advantage of your loving heart. Don’t be ashamed of giving her the love that she didn’t deserve.” 

“How can I not be ashamed?” He sputtered, as more tears rolled down his face. “I tried making the life I wanted with another with her. I used her.”

Marinette didn’t know what to say. Her eyes were searching his as tears started to form in her own. All the sadness that filled them broke her heart. 

“Is this what she’d want you to be doing?” She whispered.

His eyes widened. He knew exactly who she was talking about, but he played it off. “What?”

“Would she want you pitying yourself over the love for her that you gave to another?” She asked.

“No, but-.“ He breathed as she cut him off.

“Then why are you guilty of giving your heart to Chloe instead?” 

“Because I should’ve given my heart to-.“ He caught himself from saying ‘you’. The tears stopped flowing as he was brought back to reality.

“I know,” she softly smiled. “But you can’t change the past. You can only change the future.”

“I wish I knew how to do it right this time,” he whispered. “I don’t want to mess anything up.”

“You won’t,” she murmured. Then she grabbed his hand and led him to the door. “Let’s go inside and play some Mortal Kombat.”

He nodded and followed behind her. The fall leaves crunched beneath their feet as they crossed the yard. They silently entered the kitchen. Neither of them made eye contact with each other. Marinette went into the den, sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her for him to sit down. 

Adrien sat and shivers went down his spine. She laid her head on his shoulder as she pressed the PS button. The sound system hummed as the game started. There were no words exchanged between them as they started to play. Eventually, he relaxed into the couch with her laying against him. 

What exactly was happening? Was Marinette thinking about what he’d said earlier? He knew how she’d felt about him in the past, but what about the present? Her muffled giggles vibrated through his chest as she ended him. A smile formed across his face. If this was the right way, he was pretty happy it started like this.


	11. So What’s It Going To Be?

She turned on the shower and waited a few minutes for the water to heat up. Once she saw the steam escaping from underneath the curtain, she carefully slipped in. The hot water felt like tiny pinpricks against her skin. Stress started to leave her shoulders as she turned it up higher. Heat always seemed to help with the tension. Her thoughts were scrambled into a huge mess. 

How could she move on with her life until she knew what’d become of her kitty? She missed him terribly and her heart felt so heavy lately. In a way, she’d done the same to Adrien that he’d done to Chloe. She put him in a place in her heart that was meant for Chat. 

She applied some of her jasmine rose shampoo into her hands and started to lather it through her long black velvet hair. The thought of getting a cut flashed through her mind as her fingers caught a knot. Its length had been driving her nuts lately, but there was no time in her schedule to set an appointment. 

Marinette thoughtlessly started to gently work it out as her mind started to drift back to yesterday. Adrien’s words still echoed through her mind. It was as though they were on replay. 

‘I wish I would’ve had acted on feelings that I had for you a long time ago. I know you never felt that way about me though, and I’m happy just being your friend.’ 

Apparently, he knew she’d never felt like that about him. Was he serious? She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. How could someone not notice a stammering, embarrassed young woman? Her voice would always squeak when she was around him back then. Everyone else saw it and knew she’d a huge crush on him. He must’ve just been too blind to see it. 

When the knot was finally out; she put in some conditioner to set in while she thought. Could Adrien still have feelings for her? Why would he even bring anything up? She put her face in her hands and focused on the hot water hitting her back. The heat was starting to make her muscles relax. 

How was she supposed to react? He knew she was in the process of getting over Chaton. Her emotions for both of them were putting her through an emotional rollercoaster. Adrien was her best friend and she’d made sure her feelings were stuffed in her back pocket. She was never able to tell him how she felt. 

About a year and a half after Chat Noir and her went their separate ways, Adrien started dating Chloe. The situation ripped her in two. Chloe tried to chase her off countless times. Finally, Adrien told Chloe that if she couldn’t deal with Marinette being his friend, he’d leave her. Chloe, of course, backed off and never spoke of their friendship again.

The night after Chaton kissed her, she realized that she was in love with both of them. How could she be in love with two people at once? She would probably never know. She wanted to be with her kitty, but what if he didn’t want to be with her? What if he already moved on? What if she’d hurt him so badly that night, that he didn’t want anything to do with her? 

If any of those scenarios were the case, should she try to be with Adrien? It seemed as though he wanted to try to be more than just friends now. She couldn’t help but think that all this was the breakup talking. Maybe he just didn’t want to be alone, or maybe he was genuinely wanting a relationship with her. Did she take it too far last night? Granted, she only cuddled with him on the couch. But didn’t she say he wouldn’t mess it up this time? Hopefully, those words hadn’t led him on in any way. 

She hissed as the water suddenly went freezing. Turning the faucet off, she quickly got out and wrapped herself in a towel. This was one of the few downfalls to Gabriel supplying its designers with living arrangements. Others were living in much nicer locations, but she preferred this one. The greenhouse helped her keep her sanity; and as far as she knew, hers was the only cottage that they company owned with one.

Marinette threw her hair up into a tight bun and slipped into her black jogging suit. Quickly, she started to tiptoe down the stairs in hopes of not waking up Adrien. Halfway down them, cinnamon coffee hit her nose. There was no way he was awake this early. It was 6 a.m. and he didn’t need to be awake until at least 7:15.

As her feet hit the last step, she peered around the corner. He was sitting at the table, hunched over a Physics book. His glasses were falling off the bridge of his nose. She smirked at the sight. He never let anyone see him with  
those ‘horrible things’ on. 

She quietly turned the corner, pulled on her jacket and attempted to slip into her running shoes. The first one went on with ease, but the second wouldn’t let her foot in. Leaning down, she carefully hooked it on her finger and looked inside. A crumpled ball of paper was lodged in the front of her shoe. 

Trying to soundlessly remove it, she gripped it with two fingers and slowly pulled it out. She narrowed her eyes as she realized who had put it in there. Carefully, she unraveled the ball. There was a drawing of a tiny black cat playing with a ball of yarn on the page with an arrow that pointed to the back.  
She flipped it over, curious to see what he’d written. 

‘Going running without me I see... You should probably have someone run with you when it’s dark out. I know you like going alone, but it’s dangerous. Also, you should check your jacket pocket for the second half of this note.’ 

Marinette sighed. Why did he always have to be two steps ahead of her? Her hand reached into her pocket, pulling the second piece of paper out. As she read the next half, a smile spread across her face. 

‘Now, you should come ask me to run with you. Love, Adrien.’

Rolling her eyes to herself, she walked back into the kitchen. Adrien was waiting for her to come around the corner. A mischievous look came across his face.

“Did you get my notes?” He slyly grinned. 

“No, I just decided to ask you if you wanted to go on a run with me out of the blue?” She said sarcastically. 

He took his glasses off and put one of the temples in his mouth. A look of confusion crossed his face. A moment later, he seemed to realize that her response was laced with sarcasm.

“So you don’t want me to go on a run with you?” He smirked.

“I didn’t say that,” she mumbled. “Don’t you have homework to do?”

“Maybe,” he shrugged. “I can always finish it later.” 

“No, that’s okay,” she tried to assure him. “I can go by myself.”

He put his glasses back on, closed his book, and stood up shaking his head in disagreement. “I want to go with you, Mari. I haven’t been on a run in forever.”

“Seriously, I’ll be fine,” she insisted. “I do it at least three times a week and nothing has ever happened.” 

“I know you do,” he muttered as he walked past her to pour himself another cup of coffee. “But your safety is more important to me than some stupid Physics homework.”

“It’s not stupid!” She exclaimed. “You’ve worked really hard to get your degree. I don’t want to be the reason you fail when you’re so close to graduating.”

Adrien put his cup down and leaned back against the counter. She was a few feet in front of him with her arms crossed. 

“I won’t fail if I go on a run with you,” he sighed.

“You could though!” She protested.

He quickly reached out and pulled her to him. Adrien heard her breath catch as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“I won’t though.”

“You could,” she sighed in defeat, as she tried to reach up to flick his nose playfully.

Adrien pulled his nose back just out of her reach. “I promise that I won’t fail because I go on a run with you,” he vowed. “Plus it isn’t even due until tomorrow afternoon. I only have four problems left.”

“I guess you could come with me,” she agreed. “But if you can’t keep up, I get choose what I make you for dinner.”

“How is that a downfall?” He laughed. “I love your cooking.”

“You don’t get to choose what I make or get to help me,” she smirked.

“I still don’t see the downfall,” he said, puzzled.

She pulled away from him, a mischievous look crossed her face. “I could make escargot,” She hypothesized. 

A sheer look of horror came over his face. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Depends on if you keep up with me or not,” she shrugged. “If you keep up, you can decide and help me if you want.”

He watched as she grabbed his mug and took a long sip. A conniving smirk came over her face as she placed it back on the counter. 

“So what’s it going to be? Are you coming with me or not, handsome?”

Her eyes widened. Where the hell did that come from? She watched as he jolted in shock at the words that left her mouth.

“Well, I- I- I guess I’ll come with you, even if it means you’ll make escargot for dinner,” he stammered

“It’s settled then,” she squeaked. “You better go put in your contacts.”

He shifted nervously away from the counter and headed to the stairs. “I’ll be down soon.”

Marinette sat down at the bar and put her head down on the counter. What in the world just happened? She felt like her world just turned upside down. Adrien was going to think that she was ready to try something with him. Leading him on would be the worse thing she could do to him. If she hurt Adrien, she could never forgive herself. 

A sound from the stairway startled her. He stood at the end of the stairs, staring straight at her. Why was he looking at her like that? His eyes were darting nervously as if he was almost shy to be around her now. 

“Ready to go?” He finally asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escargot?! No thanks! Lol. I guess we’ll have to wait and see if he can keep up with her! ;)


	12. Please Take Care Of Him, Marinette

“Alya, I totally screwed up!” She squeaked. 

Alya rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her soda. “No, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did! He probably thinks I want to be more than just friends,” she uttered.

“So what if he does? Isn’t this something you’ve wanted for years?” Alya pointed out.

“Well- I- Maybe,” Marinette sputtered. “But I didn’t want it to happen like this.”

“How would you’ve wanted it to happen? By him choosing you over Chloe five years ago? 

“No, but-.” Was all she could manage before Alya cut her off.

“He can’t change what he did five years ago, Mari.” Alya grabbed a fry off her plate and took a bite. “I’m surprised he admitted that he used to have a crush on you in the first place.”

“I know,” she grumbled. “I’m just not ready for a relationship right now. I need to focus all my attention on the winter line. That wouldn’t be fair to him.”

“You do realize that he enjoys just being around you, right?” Alya snickered. “You could probably literally not give him attention for days, and he’d just be happy sitting in the same room with you while you worked. He’s kind of like a cat when it comes to you.”

“It still wouldn’t feel right,” she mumbled. “I want to give him the time he deserves. He doesn’t deserve someone who doesn’t have the time for him.”

“You’ve seemed to have plenty of time the last five days,” Alya remarked. “I haven’t seen you in two weeks. I’m lucky I got this lunch date with you.”

“I- I want to be there for him right now,” she murmured. “I’m not emotionally ready for anything more.”

“If you say so,” Alya smiled. “So you wanna tell me how you called him, ‘handsome’, again?”

Marinette glared at her. “Preferably not. I’d like to forget it.”

“You know that he won’t, right? I bet he’s stressing about this just as much as you are.”

“Why would he be doing that? It’d be a waste of his time to stress over me. I’m nothing compared to the woman he’s still in love with.” She started to pick at her untouched salad.

“Girl, I’m sick of you selling yourself short. You need to have confidence in yourself again,” Alya scolded. “Adrien cares about you deeply. He’d never make you feel unwanted.” 

She looked away from her. “I know what you’re saying, Alya, but I’m not ready for anything serious. I don’t want to hurt him.”

Alya started to roll her eyes again, but the server came and placed another soda in front of her. Her demeanor changed as she thanked her. 

“Marinette, you won’t hurt him. His heart is guarded just as much as yours. Why do you keep pushing him away?”

“Apparently, I wasn’t this morning or last night,” she mumbled. “What am I doing, Alya?”

“Well, you’re poorly flirting with him,” Alya observed. “Also, I believe you’re making dinner with him tonight.”

“I still have no idea how he kept up with me!” She exclaimed. “He hasn’t been running in months.”

“Hmmm... Let’s think about the reasons for him to keep up,” she pondered with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. “One, he doesn’t like you running alone. Two, he cares about you. Three, you offered to make him dinner. Four, you called him, ‘handsome’... Would you like me to continue?”

“No,” Marinette sighed. 

She finally took a bite of her salad. The dressing was bland and the leaves were starting to wilt. She pushed it off to the side in the hopes that the server would come pick it up on her next round.

“I still don’t see a problem with any of this, or why you are so bothered by the fact that he likes you,” Alya commented.

She turned a faint shade of red and looked away from her. “I don’t want to mess up our friendship. I can’t lose him.”

“Why would you?”

“Because I can never be the person that anyone needs me to be,” she whispered.

“What are you even talking about?” Alya’s tone was becoming irritated. “You won’t lose him, and he won’t hurt you.”

“I know, but I don’t want to be the one to hurt him. I’ve watched Chloe break him down for years. What if I just do the same?” 

“Simple. Don’t. Tell him the truth,” she pushed. “At least then he’ll know what to expect.”

“We haven’t talked about a relationship or anything like that,” Marinette muttered. 

“Then why are you so worried?” 

Alya’s question made her think. Why was she so worried? Adrien wasn’t pushing a relationship on her. Heck, he barely mentioned anything about the woman he’s still in love with. Maybe she could finally get over Chaton, and he could get some closure on his mysterious lady.

“Earth to Marinette.” Alya snapped her fingers in front of Marinette’s face. “Say something.”

“I honestly don’t know why I’m worried,” she frowned. “I guess it could be that I don’t want things to change.”

“Change would be good for the both of you,” Alya pointed out. 

“I guess,” Marinette mumbled. “Would it be weird if I said that I like him coming home to me?”

“No, because I love coming home to Nino,” she smiled. “He’s always there with dinner ready or a movie set up for us to watch when I get home. It’s the most amazing feeling in the world.”

Marinette softly smiled. “I wish I knew what I wanted, Alya. I want to focus on my career, but that isn’t all I want in my life. I want someone who I can trust with my heart. I just don’t know if I can trust him with that yet.”

Alya reached forward, grabbing her hand. “Then trust him with you. Trust him not to hurt you. Trust him to be your friend.”

“I do trust him with everything you just said,” she sighed. “The problem is that I haven’t trusted someone with my heart in a long time.”

“You don’t have to give him your heart, Mari. What you need to do is stop worrying so much about everything that could happen. Nothing will happen if you don’t want it to.”

“It’s not that I don’t want anything to happen,” Marinette murmured. “I just don’t want to be his rebound.”

“He wouldn’t do that to you. He cares a lot about you. I would even go as far as saying he loves you,” Alya speculated. 

“Maybe, but I don’t-.” 

Alya cut her off again. “I don’t know what I want, I’m not ready for a relationship, I don’t want to be his rebound. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Just give him a chance already! Stop worrying so much!”

“I’ll try my hardest, but I doubt that will happen,” Marinette sighed. 

Her phone vibrated furiously on the table. She flipped it over to see Nathalie’s name on the screen. 

Nathalie (12:45 pm) Monsieur Agreste would like to speak with you as soon as you’re back from lunch. 

“Looks like I need to walk back over to work. Monsieur Agreste wants to talk to me,” Marinette groaned. “I hope everything is alright.”

“He probably wants to talk to you about how your designs are going. I’m sure it’s nothing to panic about. I’ll cover the bill. Go!” 

“Are you sure? I feel bad doing that to you!” Marinette stood to go.

“If you stay here, you’re just going to freak out the whole time until the bill is settled. You can always get it next time,” Alya winked.

“Thank you! I’ll text you later.”

Marinette quickly left the cafe and walked back across the street to Gabriel. The doorman held the door open for her as she briskly walked up to the building. She nodded him a ‘thanks’ and continued to the lift. 

Pressing the call button, she waited for the elevator. She was silently freaking out on why Monsieur Agreste needed to speak to her. Was something wrong with the first three designs she’d complete? Did he hate them? Was he upset about Adrien taking her out for such a long lunch yesterday?

The lift dinged as it hit the main floor. As the door opened, Adrien walked out.  
A smile spread across his face as he saw her.

“Fancy seeing you here. Would you want to go to dinner with me sometime?” He winked as she walked past him into the lift. 

“I thought I was making you escargot for dinner tonight?” She innocently smiled. He immediately turned around to hold the door for a moment. 

“I believe I kept up with you this morning, so I get to choose what we make. Remember?”

“Fine. No escargot, I promise,” she laughed. “Have fun at class.”

“I’ll try,” he rolled his eyes. “I’ll see you later.”

She nodded and pressed the button for the twelfth floor. A long sigh escaped her as the doors closed. This was going to be a very long night for her. Hopefully what happened this morning wouldn’t make everything uncomfortable for the two of them tonight. 

Once the door opened, she walked up to Nathalie’s desk. “Monsieur Agreste wanted to see me?”

Nathalie nodded. “Go right on in. He’s expecting you.”

Marinette gulped and opened the door. His office was huge. Her cottage could probably fit inside it with the greenhouse included. Monsieur Agreste sat behind his desk at the back of the room. 

“Come in, Mademoiselle Marinette.” His voice boomed through the room. “I have a few questions I would like you to answer for me.”

She walked over to his desk quickly. “What can I do for you, Monsieur?”

He waved to the chair next to her. “Please sit.”

Once she was settled into the chair, he looked to her with a quizzical look on his face. That’s when the questions started to flow.

“How is Adrien doing with his recent breakup with the Bourgeois girl?” 

His voice was even and cool. Marinette was slightly taken back by his straightforwardness. She didn’t know what to tell him. 

“Well, I- From what I know, he’s doing okay. He’s mainly in the process of picking up the pieces.”

A frown went over his face and he furrowed his brow. She could tell he wanted to know how his son was doing but had no idea how to ask about it. 

“Has he found another place to stay for the time being?” He asked. “He hasn’t come home, so I’m assuming he has found elsewhere to stay.

“Yes, Monsieur Agreste,” she tried not to squeak. “He’s actually been staying with me. He moves into his new apartment on Thursday.”

“So he’s been staying with you for the last five days?” He questioned.

“Yes, Monsieur, he has,” Marinette admitted. “I assure you that he’ll be out on Thursday. I couldn’t turn him away, I’m sorry if I did the wrong thing.”

His eyes softened. He took his glasses off and put his face into his hands. She’d never seen him like this. Usually, he was strict and stern, but right now, he seemed to be frustrated and helpless. 

“You haven’t done anything wrong, Marinette,” he finally responded. “I just don’t know how to talk to my own son. I feel as though he’ll only ever see me as his boss and not his father. I wish Emilie was still around. She would know what to do.” 

Marinette was shocked. No one was ever allowed to talk to about the missing heiress to Gabriel. Emilie disappeared years ago without a trace. Monsieur Agreste never gave up hope of finding her, but he came up empty-handed after years of looking. 

“I wish I could tell you what to do, Monsieur Agreste,” she whispered. “But I can tell you that maybe if he thought that you cared more about him than the name of this company; perhaps he’d feel as though he could come to you.”

As the words left her, she instantly regretted them. She couldn’t meet his gaze. In all the years of working for him, she could’ve never told him that. Why now could she let her opinion leave her lips so easily? 

“He thinks I care more about the company than him?” He frowned. “I never meant to make him think that.”

“Haven’t you noticed that every time you talk to him that it’s about the company? When was the last time you just asked him how his day was? Or how his classes are going?” Marinette asked. 

As he looked to her, she could see the look of concern in his eyes. Was he now just realizing everything that he’d put his son through?

“How could I not see what I’ve been doing to him?” He whispered. 

She stayed silent, unsure of how to answer his question. Everyone else saw what he was doing to Adrien, but him. Maybe obliviousness was genetic between the Agreste men.

“Maybe it’s because you didn’t want to lose him, too,” she answered. His eyes locked on hers. “He’s not going to leave you unless you force him.”

“He gave me an ultimatum the other day,” he recalled. 

“He did?”

“All I wanted to do was protect him from the bad press. I’ve seen what it can do to people.”

“Is that what you told him? Because as far as he knows, you just wanted to protect your sales from lowering,” she commented.

“I may have mentioned something about that; but it wasn’t what I was focused on protecting,” he assured. 

“You need to tell him that,” she insisted. “He only thinks you care about the company.”

He sighed softly. “But I don’t though, I’ll have to tell him.” 

“It’ll take time for him to realize that you mean it,” she warned. “He’s heavily guarded his heart, Monsieur Agreste. I’m not sure how much more heartbreak he can take.”

“That’s okay, Marinette. I owe it to him to give him as much time as he needs,” he decided. “You may go now. Thank you for shedding some light on things for me.”

“You’re welcome, Monsieur Agreste.”

As she got up to leave, he turned around in his chair to look out the window. She shrugged and headed for the door. As she made it to the door and opened it, she heard a faint whisper echo through the room. 

“Please take care of him, Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	13. Ratatouille

Her lips went into a thin line as she stared at her half-completed Chat Noir outfit. Black ripped jeans, black combat boots, and a black long-sleeved v-neck shirt were the only contributing factors she could manage at the moment. The look she was going for was there, but she still couldn’t figure out the jacket.

She let out a quiet groan and grabbed the tiny remote beside her. As she pressed play, her small sound system came to life. The windows in her upstairs office started to rattle. Turning it down, she closed her eyes listening to the words from the first song on the playlist. 

“...There’s gotta be a better way for me to say, what’s on my heart without leaving scars, so can you hear me when I call your name?...”

“I wish you could hear me call your name, Chaton,” she whispered. “It would’ve made some things so much easier on me.”

She slowly opened her desk drawer and took out the small box she’d retrieve from her room the day before. Opening it, she revealed a beautiful charm bracelet that Chaton had given her for her 18th birthday. She’d never worn it in fear of losing it. 

Placing the box down on her desk, she carefully took the bracelet out to look at it. He’d put a little green paw print and a jeweled ladybug on the chain. The memory made her smile: 

They’d been patrolling and fighting akumas for almost three hours before Hawkmoth must’ve decided to turn in for the night. She landed on a building overlooking the Louvre. At night, the museum lights shone through the glass rooftop, creating a breathtaking scene. Chat collapsed on his back next to her, exhausted from their nights’ adventures.

“We need to defeat him soon, my lady,” he gasped. “I don’t know how much more this cat can take.”

She rolled her eyes at him and flicked his bell. “You’ll be fine,” she yawned. “But if I’m not careful, I might just end up taking a catnap here with you tonight.” 

“I’d never say no to being your pillow, bugaboo,” he winked.

She stuck her tongue out at him. “You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

“More than you’d know,” he smiled. 

Chaton reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautifully wrapped box. He gently pressed it into her hand. 

“Happy Birthday, Bugaboo.” 

She couldn’t move. How had he remembered her birthday? Did she let it slip out to him?

“You mentioned your birthday was coming up on an interview with the Ladyblog last month,” he chuckled nervously. “I just didn’t know when it was exactly... So surprise!”

Silently, she opened the gift. The lights from the Louvre made the bracelet shine in the darkness. Happy tears sprung into her eyes. How could she be mad at him? She nearly jumped on top of him to hug him. 

“Thank you, kitty! It’s so beautiful!” She exclaimed. 

“I hoped you’d like it,” he whispered. “It took me forever to pick something out. That’s why it took me so long to give it to you.”

She laid her head on his chest and started to count his heartbeats. His heart was beating so fast. This was one of the few sounds that let know she was safe. They made her feel as though Chat would always be there to protect her. His breathing was still ragged from their trek across the city, but it was starting to return to normal as she closed her eyes and relaxed into his chest. She felt him kiss the top of her head as she dozed off in his arms.

The next thing she remembered was waking up on top of that building; wrapped up in a blanket against Chaton’s chest the following morning. When had he left to go get it? Why did he stay with her instead of leaving? They never spoke of it after the fact. Her heart broke a little at the memory. He’d love her enough to let her go, why couldn’t she do the same?

Her focus moved back to her half-completed design. An idea hit her almost immediately as her eyes shifted over her accessories. As the black pencil hit the paper, the design started to come together. A black leather biker jacket would be the missing puzzle piece to her design. She added a leather belt around the bottom and a few pockets above it. To add the Chat Noir look to it, Marinette decided that all the seams would be shaped into tiny paw prints. The threading would be bright green and maybe she’d add his ring into the mix as well.

She closed her sketchpad, looking back to the bracelet. Why didn’t she see how much he loved her back then? A single tear came to her eye as she closed the box and put it back into her desk. 

“I hope you show up, kitty,” she whispered. “I’ve missed you too much for you not to.”

A noise sounded from below, making her jump from her chair. Quickly, she turned off her music and made her way to the stairs. Adrien was halfway up them as she made it to the top.

“Did I scare you?” His voice wavered.

“A little bit,” she admitted. “I kind of figured it was you though.” 

“Sorry, I forgot to text you to let you know I was on my way home,” he smiled.

Home? Her eyes softened at the thought. A small part of her loved hearing him call her place, ‘home’. 

“It’s okay,” she smirked. “You don’t ever have to apologize for something like that.” 

He stood there frozen in the middle of the stairs as she went down past him. Another deja vu moment went through his mind. Were the memories of his lady ever going to leave him? 

When he didn’t follow after her, her voice echoed through the kitchen below. 

“Are you coming or did a cat catch your tongue?”

“If only you knew, Mari,” he breathed quietly.

As he made his way down the stairs, he swiftly turned the corner into the kitchen. He caught her pulling a container out of the fridge; when she caught his gaze, she quickly placed it on the counter.

Her eyes were full of mischief as she pulled off the lid to show him what was inside. “I prepped this earlier after I got home this afternoon,” she shyly smiled. “I couldn’t remember if you like basil or not though; so I figured I’d wait for you to get back to ask.”

He looked into the container to see thinly sliced yellow, green, purple and red vegetables laid neatly in tomato sauce. “Is that ratatouille?” He asked disappointment hitched in his voice.

“Yeah.” She looked away from him. “It’s okay if you don’t want to eat it. I’ll just put in the oven for my lunch tomorrow. I just thought-“

As she felt his hand on hers, she looked back to him. “It’s fine, Mari. I promise. I’m just kind of sad that I didn’t get to make it with you.”

“Really?” She felt the blush coming into her face.

“Yeah, I was looking forward to coming home and making it with you,” he smiled, as he walked around the counter to her. “But it’s okay, I’m glad you chose something that you knew I liked.”

“I- Well- Yes, I did. But you didn’t answer my question,” she nearly stammered.

“Which was?” He moved closer to her with a smirk on his face. His closeness was making her nervous. 

“If you liked Basil?” She squeaked.

“Of course, Mari,” he smiled. 

“Good, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

As she ducked out the side door, all she heard was a soft ‘okay’ in response. Her mind was racing as she opened the door to the greenhouse, and closed herself in. Why was she making this so uncomfortable for the two of them? It’s not like he was flirting with her, right? 

Groaning, she put her head down, walking over to her basil plants. She kneeled and picked about twenty of their leaves. As she stood up, her eyes darted to her chaise. One quick entry wouldn’t hurt.

Her finger caught the catch, unlocking the compartment. She pulled out her notebook and pencil. The pencil hit the fresh page and began moving.

Dear Chaton,

My mind is going crazy right now. I haven’t experienced such anxiety since the night we went our separate ways. I wish I knew why it was so hard to let you go. Maybe if I knew, I could move on with my life. You’ve been in my thoughts every day since. 

I finally finished your design. Hopefully, you think I gave it the recognition you deserve. I have eight more designs to go. I’m back to the drawing board now.

Adrien is waiting for me to bring these basil leaves in for the ratatouille, so I don’t want to keep him long. I can’t wait to see you in two days.

Love, 

Marinette

Quickly closing the notebook back into its place; she grabbed the leaves carefully and went back inside. Adrien was sitting at the table finishing his problems from this morning. He looked to her and smiled as she walked in, but didn’t say a word. 

After placing the basil leaves on top of her creation; she added oil olive and then turned around to preheat the oven to 350. The older oven would take a bit longer than her parent’s to get to the temperature she wanted. She let out a long sigh and walked over to Adrien. As she looked over his shoulder, the last four problems he had from this morning were nearly done.

She watched him smile as he wrote the last number to finish the final equation. He looked up to her with a soft expression on his face. What was she supposed to say to him? Did he notice how she was jumpy around him?

“Is something wrong, Marinette?” He suddenly asked.

“No, no. Nothing’s wrong,” she squeaked. “What gave you that idea?”

“Because you sound really nervous.” He could see a faint line of red starting appear across her cheeks. 

“Me? Nervous? No, I’m definitely not! It’s you that’s nervous.” 

“Uh-huh,” he smirked. “So what am I nervous about?”

“Um- That- You- Won’t-,” she sputtered. 

“That I won’t, what?” 

“I don’t know,” she caved. “I’m horrible at this.”

She slipped into the chair next to him and laid her head on the table. Why was this so hard? The silence that followed hung heavy in the air. Adrien ended up breaking it with an almost heartbreaking question.

“Would you like me to go to Alya and Nino’s?” He asked quietly. “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”

“No,” she whispered. “I’m just being an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot,” he scolded her. 

She looked up to see him looking at her with concern in his eyes.

“Yes, I am. I’m overthinking everything and making everything awkward,” she sighed.

He lightly smiled and took her hand in his. “Awkward? I don’t see it.”

“You know what I mean,” she said as she rolled her eyes. 

“I do,” he chuckled. “Is this all because I told you how I felt about you?”

“Well, I- yeah, kind of,” she said sheepishly. 

“I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Marinette. Is there anything I can do to fix it?”

She looked at him, searching his face. There was nothing she knew of that could make her feel less torn. How could she tell him that she was in love with two people? It sounded so stupid. As she opened her open mouth to speak, the timer for the oven went off. 

Marinette stood up quickly to put an end to the beeping. As she did, her hand was pulled backward. Her face fell as she saw Adrien pressed his lips to the back of her hand. 

“Hey, Mari,” he whispered, slowly letting going of her hand. “Thanks for not making escargot.”

“Po nroblem,” she babbled. “I mean- I-”

Not knowing what to say to fix her words; she dashed across the kitchen to make the increasing sound stop. She placed the ratatouille into the oven, setting the timer for an hour. When she turned back around, Adrien was standing at the bar across from her. 

He opened his mouth as her gaze settled on him, but no words came out. She needed to find a way to get out of this awkward situation and fast.

“I have a huge headache,” she lied. “I’m going to go lay down for a while.”

“Okay, Mari,” he sighed. “I’ll wait for the timer to go off and take the ratatouille out when it beeps.”

“Thank you, Adrien. I’ll try to be down before it’s done.”

With this, Marinette briskly made her way to the stairs and ran up them. Hopefully, some sleep would help her to reset her mind. She knew Adrien had no idea why she was so uncomfortable, but his actions were what had put her over the edge just now. Chat Noir was the only one who’d ever kissed her hand like that. However, she knew that blaming Adrien for her nervousness wasn’t going to cut it this time. 

As the door to her bedroom swung closed behind her, a realization came over her. She was running away from her fears once again. This time she needed to face them and just talk to him. He deserved to at least have her honesty.


	14. Lucid Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucid dreams can be pretty creepy. Sometimes when you want to wake up, you can’t. From a personal experience, I wanted to add it into this story. You can’t tell the difference between true reality and the fakeness of the dream. It can be pretty scary, but mainly because your brain is telling you one thing and everyone in the ‘dream world’ is telling you another. Marinette’s dream is much better than what I’ve endure, lol. So I hope you enjoy!! ;)

A soft knock at her bedroom door startled her, how could it have been already hour already? The thoughts about Adrien and Chat Noir that were playing cat and mouse in her head must’ve kept her awake. Why was she making this so hard on herself? Chaton would’ve moved on by now. Meanwhile, Adrien was literally standing just a few steps away. They wouldn’t jump into anything too fast if they tried anything, right? Did he even want her after all this time? 

When she didn’t answer, she heard him knock again. The ratatouille must be done.

“Come in,” she called.

Marinette turned on the bedside lamp, pulling her blanket aside as she sat up. His face slowly appeared as he opened the door. 

“How’s your head?” He whispered.

“Better,” she winced. 

Lying to him made her stomach hurt. She’d never once told him a lie, and it stung to know that she had. 

“Do you mind if I come in?” His voice quivered.

“Didn’t I say to ‘come in’, silly?” She smirked.

At her words, he pushed his way into her bedroom. His half-smile dropped from his lips as he walked into the room. 

“Something wrong, Mari?”

Her face fell as she shook her head. Apparently, he could sense her uneasiness about the affairs with her heart. She grabbed her pillow, burying her face into it as she felt the tears coming into her eyes. 

“Nope, I can’t say there is,” she grumbled. 

His footsteps were soundless as he took a few steps forward and sat on the bed next to her. Her face lifted from the pillow to look at him. The wetness from her eyes left behind circles from her mascara; royal blue marked the pillowcase’s blank canvas. She cursed softly as she saw the destruction she’d caused her pillow.  
       
“You don’t have to tell me what’s bothering you,” he muttered. “I just wish you could tell me something I can do to help you.”

“I don’t even know how to help myself,” she admitted. “I’m overthinking everything and stressing myself out.”

“What are you overthinking, Marinette?” 

His bright green eyes searched her face. After a moment, the word she wanted to hold back, rolled smoothly off her tongue without skipping a beat.

“You.”

“Me?” He echoed back.

“Yeah, you.” She ducked her head in embarrassment.

“Why are you overthinking me, Mari?” 

“Because I love you, but I love someone else, too,” she confessed. “There I finally said it and I probably sound like an idiot.”

“You don’t sound like an idiot,” he insisted.

“I do, though. There’s no way I can love two people at once,” she paused. “Is there?”

“Yes,” he grimaced. “I’ve loved two people for years. I deeply regret not making a move on either of them, but I’ve always felt like I wasn’t good enough.”

Her heart dropped as the words left his mouth. Not good enough? How could he even feel that way about himself? She grabbed his hand, trying to pull him closer to her. When she realized he wasn’t going to move, a tiny whimper escaped her.

“What?” He asked, answering her.

“Come closer,” she whispered.

As he moved closer to her, she looked up into his eyes. Uncertainty filled them. She needed to make his skepticism leave him. Two tiny words were all she could manage to say.

“Kiss me.”

His eyes widened as the words left her mouth. 

“What?” He nearly choked.

“Kiss me, Adrien.” Her voice wavered as she repeated herself.

He couldn’t meet her gaze. Marinette felt her heart leap into her throat. She must’ve made a huge mistake; maybe she could take it back.

“You don’t have to,” she whispered. “I just figured that you might want to kiss me. I understand if it’s not something you want. I know I’m nothing compared to her.”

His head whipped back to look at her, his eyes softening as he looked into hers. 

“What are you talking about, Mari? You’re everything I could ever want.” He tried to assure her.

“Then why won’t you kiss me?” 

“I don’t want to mess this up,” he murmured. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship. I can’t lose you.”

“Why would you lose me if you kissed me?” 

“Because everything has felt different since I admitted my feelings from almost five years ago,” he answered. “I can’t lose you, too.”

“You won’t lose me, Adrien. I love you too much to let you go.” She looked away from him as the words left her mouth.

His finger gently caught her chin, pulling her face back to look up at his.

“I love you too, Marinette,” He whispered.

Their lips were inches apart. She could feel his breath on her lips. 

“Are you sure you want me to kiss you?” 

As the words left his lips, she could feel her own eyes cloud with pain. Of course, he didn’t want to kiss her. Why had she even suggested it? She started to pull away from him, but one of his hands went to the small of her back and the other caressed her cheek. 

“I just need to hear you say it again,” he whispered. “Please, Marinette.” 

“Kiss me.”

That must’ve been the only confirmation he needed to press his lips into hers. A soft hum from her throat vibrated across their lips as she returned the kiss. When she went into deepened the kiss, her hands went into his blonde locks. A small groan escaped his throat as she pulled gently. Maybe she was going too far, but at this moment, she didn’t care. 

She gasped as he gently pushed her back onto the bed, and started to kiss her neck. The warmth of his body on top of hers, his lips in the crook of her neck, his jagged breathing; his movements and kisses were making her feel alive again. Was this what it felt like to love again after so many years?

A soft whimper escaped her as he lightly bit her soft spot. His teeth against her skin felt amazing, but Adrien pulled away, startled by her reaction. 

“Did I hurt you?” 

His eyes were full of concern, but she couldn’t help giggling at him. 

“No, I just liked it, silly,” she smiled, shyly. 

“You did?”

“Of course, I did,” she snickered. “Have you never heard the noises someone makes when they’re aroused before?” 

“Well- I mean...” He trailed off as he tried to find his words. 

She studied his face as he tried to comprehend the sentence that had left her. As he was stunned, she gave a quick, but firm push to his shoulder. Adrien was suddenly on his back next to her. She swiftly straddled his waist and captured his lips. A sound that could be taken as a yelp, turned into a mewl as she bit his bottom lip. 

He moaned her name as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She was loving this, but how could this feel so right when she was still in love with Chaton? She pressed a soft kiss into his lips and pulled away from him to look at his face.

Sheer panic filled her as she stared down at the man beneath her. Chaton was laying in the spot that Adrien had been in a few moments prior. His cheshire-cat grin smiled back at her.

“What’s wrong, Princess? Didn’t you miss me?”

She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. How was he even there? Could this be a dream of some sort? Her hand went to his face, unsure of what she would find. Tears started to flow down her cheeks as he turned his lips into her hand, planting a kiss in her palm. 

“It’s you,” she gasped. “It’s really you!”

Marinette collapsed into a crying mess against his chest. She needed to feel him again. She needed to hear his heartbeat. She needed to be able to smell the cologne she gave him on their third anniversary of being superheroes together. She needed HIM.

She felt him release a purr under her as he wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. Her brain knew this wasn’t real. He couldn’t really be here, he’d left her behind a long time ago. A soft whisper came into her ear, pushing her thoughts aside.

“You need to wake up, Marinette.”

“I can’t let you go just yet,” she whimpered.

“It’s okay, Princess,” he tried to assure her. “You’ll see me soon, but right now, I need you to wake up.”

“No! I’m not letting you go again!” 

“Marinette, you need to open your eyes and wake up,” he urged. “You won’t lose me! Everything will be okay. I promise.”

When she didn’t say anything in response, she felt his lips gently brushed her forehead. 

“I love you, Marinette,” he breathed. “I will see you soon, but first, you have to wake up.”

“I love you too, Chaton,” she whispered.

As the sentence left her, everything went black. When she opened her eyes, Adrien was standing over her. A worried expression covered his face. 

“Marinette?” His voice wavering as if he was unsure of what to do.

She quickly sat up, realizing that she was covered in sweat. Her sheets were completely soaked.

“I’m fine, Adrien,” she whispered. “I just had another dream.”

Without saying anything, he sat down pulling her into an embrace. His warmth rushed over her. She could hear his heart beating rapidly as he held her head protectively to his chest. 

“You wouldn’t wake up,” he mumbled. “It was like you were in a coma or something.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I don’t know what exactly happened. The dream was so lucid. It felt so real.”

“Was it a bad dream?”

“No, just a little more shocking than I would’ve expected,” Marinette confessed. “I actually didn’t want to wake up...”

He held her tighter, kissing the top of her head. Why would she even want to stay asleep? Had she seen the man that she was still in love with? His heart dropped.

“What happened in your dream?” He asked.

“Well, it started off with me realizing that I’m in love with two people,” she responded. “But it ended with me losing one of them again.”

Adrien went silent for a long time. He didn’t know how to respond to her. Was she really in love with two people, too? Ladybug was his world, but could Marinette be his future?

“You’ll never lose me, Mari. If you ever have a dream like that again, please wake up. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you weren’t here with me.”

“I’ll always be here for you, Adrien. I promise.”

A subtle pitch sounded from the kitchen below. Marinette pulled away from him with a worried look on her face.

“Is that the fire alarm?!” She exclaimed.

“No,” he chuckled at her distress. “That’s actually the timer for the ratatouille. I came up here to wake you up before it went off.” 

“Good, your father would probably kill me if this place burned down.”

She got up from the bed, ushering for him to get up. As he stood, she ripped the sheets off the bed.

“I’m going to go throw these in the wash,” she sighed. “Do you mind taking out the ratatouille for me?”

“Of course,” he smiled. 

Adrien ducked out of her room, leaving her with her thoughts. What in the world just happened? How could that dream have felt so real? Her mind was darting all over the place. She shook her head, trying to get her wits together. 

The sheets trailed behind her as she went down the stairs. The laundry room she’d been given was more of a closet if anything. The tiny space was tucked just under the stairs; which gave her just enough room for a stackable washer and dryer. She ducked in, quickly closing the door behind her.

After placing her sheets in the washer, she threw in a detergent pod. A 33-minute timer began to countdown as she pressed start. She barely heard the water fill the machine as she slid down the wall. Tears started to slowly flow from her eyes as thoughts of Adrien and Chat Noir crashed back into her mind once again. 

The feelings for Adrien that she’d locked away were starting to resurface faster than she thought they would. She admitted to the dream version of himself that she loved him. Her eyes widened as she realized how real the whole dream felt. It was as though she’d experienced an alternate reality from what she was in. What would happen if she actually told him she loved him? Perhaps the result was what had happened in her dream. He’d tell her how he didn’t want to mess anything up, or how he couldn’t lose her friendship. The whole conversation they’d had sounded as though it was how she would’ve wanted it to go. Maybe her brain, in a way, controlled the whole dream. It took away her fears and replaced them with what she could handle. Could that be why she was able to kiss him without getting nervous?

The one part of the dream she couldn’t stop thinking about was Chaton. How could he have appeared in the same place Adrien had been? They were two completely different people. Maybe when she had thought of him, he’d just materialized below her. She smiled sadly at the thought of him pressing a kiss into her hand. Why did he want her to wake up so badly? All she could do was speculate that it was a sign he’d be there on Thursday. 

She sighed, wiped her eyes, and got up from the floor. The smell of the ratatouille was starting to find its way under the door. Adrien would come looking for her soon if she didn’t go. She creaked the door open slowly, then quietly slipped into kitchen.

His back was to her as he searched through her cabinets. She crept up to him soundlessly, putting her arms around him in a tight hug. He didn’t jump like she’d expected him to, instead, he let out a small sigh. 

“Hey,” he whispered. “Is your headache gone?”

“Can I be honest with you?” She winced.

“Always.”

“I never really had a headache,” she mumbled against his back. “I was scared to admit to you that I had feelings for you back then, too.”

Adrien wanted to respond, but he knew if he stayed quiet for a few more moments, she’d finish explaining herself to him. When he’d admitted his old feelings to her; she’d brushed it off as if it was yesterday’s news. But the last 24 hours seemed to have taken its toll on her emotions. Her arms seemed to release him slightly as she continued.

“I don’t know what I want,” Marinette whispered. “I just don’t want to lead you on when I’m not sure I’m ready for anything. I won’t hurt you like she has...”

Her voice trailed off as she felt his body stiffen. She wasn’t sure if she should continue, but she knew Alya was right. He needed to know what was going through her head; she needed to be honest with him.

“I do love you, Adrien. However, I need time to heal and I don’t want either of us using the other as a rebound. I could never forgive myself if I hurt you.”

He grabbed her hands, tugging gently for her to let him go. The moment she released him, his body whipped around to face hers. His green eyes looked directly into hers, making her shiver. 

“It’s okay, Marinette,” he smiled. “We both need time to heal. I’m sorry that I made you feel like this. I should’ve just kept my thoughts to myself.”

“No, I’m glad you told me,” she whispered. “I’m the one who should apologize. I shouldn’t have lied to you, it would’ve been easier to just tell you the truth.”

“Which is what?”

“That I’m in love with two people; that I thought I was over you years ago; that I don’t want things to change between us; and that I wish I could be the person you need me to be right now,” she confessed.

“How aren’t you the person I need you to be right now?” He asked. 

“I just feel like I’m not! I should’ve had the strength to tell you the truth!” She exclaimed. “Instead, I ran away from it like I always do.”

The expression that painted itself across her face made his heart drop. Her eyes always showed her truest feelings. Sorrow and love filled them at the same time. How could Marinette and his lady have so many of the same facial expressions? 

“You had the strength to tell me now,” he tried to point out. “I couldn’t ask for anything more tha-“

“I told you later than I should’ve,” she said, cutting him off. “Just like I did with him; I was too late. I was the reason he left me alone. It wasn’t his idea to leave me! It was MINE.”

She watched as his eyes widened, taken back with the words that had left her. 

“I hurt him, he didn’t hurt me like you think he did. He wanted to stay, I forced him to walk out of my life,” she continued. “Everything you’ve seen me going through is the regret I have from the excuses I gave myself to let him go.”

Tears started to come into her eyes as she said the last words of her confession to him. Quickly, she turned her back to him in hopes of hiding them, but she felt his fingers gently wrap around her wrist. Looking back to him as the first of her tears started to fall, she noticed his eyes had hints of understanding. 

“Marinette,” he whispered. “I know, in a way, what you’re going through.”

She wiped some of her tears away as she cocked her head curiously. How could he understand what she was going through? 

“What do you mean?”

“The woman I’ve been in love with all these years, wanted me to let her have some space before I could see her again,” he sighed, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“So she made you walk out of her life?”

“Yeah, she wasn’t ready for anything with me. I should’ve gone back to her, but I didn’t. I feel like a coward for not acting on my instincts.”

“I don’t understand,” Marinette mumbled. “Why are you a coward? You respected her, and loved her enough to let her go...”

“I’m a coward because of instead acting on my feelings; I ran away and left her there to cry alone.”

“How do you know she cried alone?” She whispered.

“Because I came back to see if she was still there,” he gulped. “She was crying, but I couldn’t bring myself to comfort her.”

Marinette suddenly thought about the night Chat Noir had left her. She crumpled to the ground immediately after he left and started bawling. The realization of her mistake had hit her like a brick.

“Why did you go back?” She finally managed.

“Because I wanted to know how she felt,” he whispered. “I thought she didn’t love me, but I guess I wrong.”

“Then why didn’t you go to her?”

Pain flashed through his eyes. She knew she shouldn’t have asked, but she wanted to know what was going through his head at that moment. 

“I didn’t go to her because I wanted to respect her wishes,” he confessed. “She told me we’d meet again, and that’s what I chose to believe.”

“You haven’t seen her since?” 

“No, I haven’t,” he shrugged. “Maybe one day I will, but I need to move on from her.”

With that, Adrien turned around to cut the ratatouille. He put a piece on a plate and turned to hand it to Marinette. 

“Here,” he smiled. “Eat and go back to sleep. I need to finish some homework for my Thermodynamics class.”

She took the plate from him, looking down to her feet. “Okay,” she whispered.

Reaching forward and wiping her final tears away, he lifted her face to look back up at him. “It’s seriously okay, okay? I’m not mad at you for lying to me.”

“If you say so,” she mumbled.

“I do,” he smirked. “Come on, let’s go eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a different note, completely two different people? Haha, if you only knew Marinette, if you only knew!! :3


	15. A Powerful Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette comes to accept why she couldn’t allow Chat Noir into her life. 
> 
> Adrien finds out how Marinette fell in love with him.

She watched as the lightning cracked the night sky outside her kitchen window. Her body automatically tensing up as she prepared herself for the loud crash of thunder to come. She’d been up watching the rain for the last couple of hours. The overanalyzing of her thoughts were waking her up every 2-3 hours; so she’d decided that it would be a better idea to stay awake than to force sleep. 

Adrien’s snores echoed from the bedroom above. Somehow she’d managed to talk him into using her upstairs office for his homework after dinner last night. When he came down to sleep on the couch; she’d already been there passed out. His strong arms jolted her awake as he tried to pick her up. Instead of going upstairs herself, she insisted that he sleep in her freshly-made bed. He didn’t argue with her, which was shocking. 

The faint sound of babbling water ceased, catching her attention as the coffee pot finished its task. She pulled a teacup out of the cupboard, placing an oolong tea bag into it. The water from her coffee pot wasn’t as hot as she’d like it to be for her tea, but she didn’t want to wake Adrien with her teapot’s whistle. Marinette poured the hot water over the tea, then turned her attention back to her laptop.

The furniture site she’d been stalking for the last hour was starting to make her brain hurt. On the bright side, she’d found two different bookshelves that she’d fallen in love with. Her upcoming Christmas bonus from Gabriel would cover almost the full amount of either of them. She couldn’t decide between the large open bookcase or the huge library one with a ladder; so much for her finding some new furniture for Adrien. She had no idea what she was looking for since he still hadn’t told her what he needed. 

Although, he could use new small accessories for the tiny balcony area. She clicked on the patio furniture tab but realized that everything she found for him would be useless by the end of next month. Every day would be wet, cold or both for the time following. Maybe she should look for something for the bedroom instead.

She scanned through some bedside tables; saving the ones she liked into the cart for later. This process for her was becoming slightly frustrating. Marinette wanted Adrien to pick out his own furnishings, but knowing him, she would need to give him a push. Procrastination seemed to be his one of his favorite pastimes, except for when it came to his schoolwork.

Taking a sip of her tea, she closed her laptop, reaching over to snag her sketchpad and pencils from the other side of the counter. The Chat Noir-themed jacket stared back at her as she opened up to it. Her fingers gently traced the lines of its detailed outline. The tiny little paw print stitches made her lips twitch into a small smile. How could something as simple as a jacket make her happy, but also sad? 

Maybe she could put these feelings into her work. Turning the page in her pad, she started to draw a long-sleeved navy blue shirt with white wisps covering the entire spread. Her mixed emotions about Adrien and Chat Noir left her pencils as she drew red twists entwined around the white. Everything she’d been dealing with last few days had been bundled up way too long. The colors were expressing her emotions; blue for the sadness she felt, red for the love she had in her heart for the two of them and white for finally understanding of what it meant to do so. 

Marinette turned back to the page to look at what she thought would be her salvation. Her eyes studied the leather jacket for a long time. Tears started to prick into the sides of her eyes. As she felt them come, she blinked them away. 

This wasn’t the time to feel sorry for herself for losing him. She’d wanted this, not him. Everything that happened in the past seven years was her fault. She should’ve told him to stay, should’ve told him that she loved him and should’ve dropped her transformation the second after he kissed her. Their identity protection wasn’t needed anymore. Hawkmoth was gone. Why couldn’t she have just dropped her disguise? 

Maybe deep down, she knew that she loved him more than Adrien. If she’d removed her mask that night, she would’ve changed this outcome. Perhaps it was best that she dealt with the heartbreak this way. All the pain and suffering she was going through, was probably minor to what he’d felt that night. 

Sighing heavily, she quickly snagged her journal out of her laptop case. She would need to write to him today anyway. What would be a better time than now? Red wax left her colored pencil as she pressed it into the page, beginning to write.

Kitty,

Where do I even begin? I feel like my whole world crashed down around me last night. I had this quite livid dream where Adrien somehow managed to turn into you... Sounds crazy, I know. The whole thing felt so real though! I could feel you under my hands. You hugged me and purred in an attempt to calm me down. I honestly didn’t want to wake up, but you told me everything would be okay. I hope the 'dream Chat’ was right.

I’m literally tearing myself apart, trying to figure out what I want. There’s so many ‘what ifs’ going through my head. What if I’d chased after you? What if I had dropped my transformation? What if I told Adrien that I want things to be different now? What if I told Adrien that I want to more than friends?

‘What ifs’ seem to be controlling my thoughts to an extent, to say the least. I know you would tell me not to stress out about it, and let things happen the way they were destined to be. But is this how everything was supposed to happen? 

Was I supposed to know I was in love with you the second you left me? Is Adrien always going to have the people he loves leave him behind? Did you ever get over me? 

The only thing I’ve been able to figure out is that I still love you. I never got over you. I miss your puns, your laugh, your jokes, your smile and most of all, your heart. Every time I’ve tried to get over you, my heart continues to run back to you. Logically, I know that you aren’t physically here to run back to; but for some reason, I keep telling myself you are. 

I have to get ready for work soon, so I’m going to sign off of here. I miss you, Chaton. I can’t wait until tomorrow. I pray that maybe you will be able to help me with my troubled thoughts.

Love,

Ladybug

The sound of Adrien’s alarm resonated from the room above, making her shake her head of her thoughts. He’d been down in the next five to ten minutes if he didn’t take a shower. She put away her journal and turned the page back in her pad; quickly bringing the shirt together with white capris, black closed-toed high heels, diamond earrings and some thin silver bracelets.

From behind her, she suddenly felt Adrien’s arms curl around her waist as his forehead planted down on her shoulder. 

“Coffee?” He groaned.

He must still be half-asleep if he felt comfortable enough to wrap his arms around her like this. However, she’d told him last night in their talk that she didn’t want things between them to change. Perhaps this was his way of making sure that wouldn’t happen. 

“Tea actually.” She smiled as she reached up to play with his already messy hair. 

“Why didn’t you make coffee?” He whimpered.

Her giggle made his heart spark awake as she responded to him. The only problem was that he was so focused on her laughter that he didn’t hear her answer. When Marinette pulled away from him, he felt a soft whine leave his throat at the loss of her warmth. 

“I told you I was going up to go take a shower.” She smirked, playfully touching his nose. “You’re more than welcome to make some coffee now if you like.”

All he could do was nod when she made her way around him to the stairs. He listened to her footsteps until they went silent as she closed the bathroom door. Adrien walked over to the coffeemaker and poured the cold water out of the pot. The smell of cinnamon smacked him in the nose almost as soon he opened the canister. He put a scoop of it into the filter, then pressed start. 

He turned back to the counter to see Marinette’s sketchpad still open to her newest design. She must’ve forgotten to close it. His fingers began to trace the lines of the variously detailed swirls left behind by her pencils. He couldn’t figure out how she always could draw something so beautiful. This design was very intricate, she must’ve thought about it for hours. 

A soft beep from the machine behind him sounded, letting him now that his coffee was ready. He turned around and poured some of the caffeine goodness into a coffee mug she had left to dry in the dish rack. His attention shifted immediately back to her design as the lightning flashed outside. The lines of red and white seemed to mimic how the lightning painted the sky. Perhaps the storm had inspired her to draw something like this. He still couldn’t believe that she was awake this early on a weekday. She usually stayed in bed until at least 7:15 a.m. if she could help it. Something must’ve been on her mind to have awoken her this early.

His fingers started to play with the corner of the previous page for a long moment. He wanted to turn the page back to see if she’d completed the Chat Noir-themed leather jacket. His brain was telling him it was a bad idea. What if she came down and saw him looking at her uncompleted design? She wouldn’t be upset, just disappointed that he hadn’t waited for her to show him. Adrien closed his eyes tightly and turned the page back. He waited for a second, then opened them to find yet another amazing design. 

The first thing to catch his attention was how close the jacket was to his actual suit. She’d somehow remembered the anatomy of the suit very well. After he studied it, his eyes immediately darted to the three question marks that where placed by a sketch of his miraculous. Was she trying to decide if she wanted to add it to the look? 

Footsteps coming down the stairs from behind him, making him quickly close her sketchpad. He turned towards her, taking a sip of his coffee, and acting as though he had done nothing wrong. Her outfit of choice this morning startled him. Marinette was wearing a remarkable red and black dress with black lace-top thigh highs. He would’ve nearly choked on his coffee if he hadn’t already swallowed.

“What do you think?” She asked. “I finally had time to finish it this last weekend.”

She did a slow twirl to show off the back as she walked over to the coffee pot. Red lace embroidered with roses went down her shoulders, stopping just above her hips. His eyes looked up her up and down as he tried to find the ‘correct’ words to say to her. It’s not that what he was thinking was inappropriate; the fact of the matter was that he knew she’d probably just get uncomfortable around him again. Maybe just complimenting the dress would be suffice enough. 

“It’s beautiful, Mari.”

“Are you sure?” She frowned. “I wasn’t sure if the lace was too much or not.”

“No, definitely not,” he remarked. “I think it brings it together. It’s a very elegant touch.”

“Good,” she smiled. “I was thinking about putting it into the winter line, but I wasn’t sure if your father would approve.”

“I’m sure he’ll love it,” Adrien nodded. “I think it would be a great addition.”

“You promise that you don’t think it’s too much? I thought it might be a little over the top for the winter line.”

“Promise.” He winked as he took another sip of his coffee.

“Okay, I’ll add it to the mix later today,” she grinned.

She poured some coffee into her red stainless steel coffee travel mug. As she turned, her black skirt of the dress twirled, showing off her long legs. He was becoming memorized by her as she smiled and made her way over to him. Her lips placed a kiss on his cheek, then she turned quickly to the door. 

“Where are you going so early?” His voice shook slightly as the question left him, but she didn’t seem to notice.

“I need to go to into work early. Charlotte and I are planning to look through some fabrics for the winter designs.” Marinette smiled in reply as she pulled on her red trench overcoat. 

“Oh,” he sighed, as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Don’t you want to have breakfast first?”

“Charlotte usually brings in donuts, so I’ll be fine with just my coffee,” she winked.

“Would you like me to drive you?”

“No, that’s okay,” she smiled. “I’m going to the corner to catch the bus.”

“Okay, but let me get you something before you leave.”

He ducked into the den, making his way over to the small closet in the corner. Turning on the light, he found what he was looking for almost immediately. A black umbrella hung from a hook on the wall. Adrien grabbed it and walked back into the kitchen.

“Here, you’re going to need this.” 

A huge smile plastered itself onto her face as he handed it to her.

“Thanks,” she smiled. Then she slipped on her black boots as she made her way to the door.

“Do you remember the first day we met?” She asked suddenly, turning back to look at him.

“I only remember you getting ticked off at me,” he chuckled. “I was trying to get the gum off your seat that Chloe put there, but you weren’t having none of it. I couldn’t even tell you what had happened until later.”

“Well, that was the day I realized I liked you.”

His eyes widened. She’d fallen in love with him that long ago? Nino was right, she’d loved him for nearly a decade. 

“Why would you like me after something like that?”

“Because you showed me how kind your heart was that day,” she replied. 

“How?”

Her hand reached for the knob. When it was secure under her hand, she responded. “Instead of letting me walk home in the rain like you should’ve; you gave me this umbrella.”

She watched as curiosity covered his whole face. A small piece of her heart started to burn as she continued.

“When you gave this to me, you made me realize that I needed to look at things from a different perspective. The reason I opened my heart to you was because you could’ve let me walk how in the rain, but you didn’t. You decided to show me kindness. That meant the world to me, Adrien.”

She twisted the doorknob, letting herself out into the rain. Her fingers found the tiny button along the handle. As Marinette pressed it, the umbrella sprung to life above her. A smirk spread across her lips, Adrien’s mouth was wide open in astonishment. She could tell he didn’t know what to think.

“I’ll see you after lunch!” She winked.

The door closed behind her as she left him there dumbfounded. His mind may have literally broken with her words. She sent up a silent prayer as she briskly walked to the bus stop that he’d make to class on time this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep.... She probably broke his brain, lol. 
> 
> *Next week’s chapter might be a few days late, been really busy lately lol.*


	16. Red or Black?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “What? Is the actual dress standing in front of you not good enough?” She laughed, handing her pad to him. 
> 
> “I mean, it’s plenty, but it’s a little distracting for me at the moment.”
> 
> :3 A small dose of fluff for the soul! <3

“I understand, Madame Antoine. Let’s see if we can find the problem. Could you please click on the cart icon for me.”

Adrien twirled a pencil over his fingers as he waited for her confirmation on the other end of the line. Being part of the online customer service was one of his many side jobs within Gabriel. His father wanted him to know all the odds and ends of the company for when he’d have to it take over. Everything from customer service to designing seemed to be programmed into his DNA at this point. 

“Okay, I’m on the cart page now, but it still says that the total for one top is over 500.00€. That can’t be when it says that it’s only 80.00€,” Madame Antoine insisted. 

“Hmm... Could you please tell me the number in the quantity box?” He asked.

An audible smack, to what must’ve been to her forehead, came through his headset. 

“Oh my! There’s a six in the quantity box! No wonder it was saying it cost so much! I’m sorry to have called you about something stupid like this!” She exclaimed.

“It happens all the time,” Adrien chuckled. “But I’m glad I could be of service to you.”

“Well, thanks for helping me with my obliviousness,” she laughed. “Have a good day!”

“Thanks, you too.”

Another call on the dash flashed in. He answered it quickly in hopes of it being another easy call. 

“Thanks for Gabriel’s online customer service center, this is Adrien. How can I be of help to you today?”

“Well, personally I’d love it if you came up to the seventh floor and helped me with some accessories for this dress.” 

He jolted upright in his chair, shocked to hear her voice on the other end of the line. She would usually just text him if she wanted his help. Why was she calling him?

“Marinette?” 

“Who else would it be, silly?” She giggled. “Are you coming up or not?”

“Sure, I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

“Thanks! I may also need your opinions on a few other things, too.”

A soft click let him know that she’d hung up, but he didn’t move right away. The thoughts racing through his mind kept him planted in place. Why did she want him to help her? Wasn’t Charlotte helping her with accessories and fabrics? Charlotte was a decent designer and knew how to accessorize designs almost as well as Marinette. He knew his opinions would be helpful, but did she really need two different judgment calls? 

Slowly he got up from his desk chair, making his way towards the elevator. In all honesty, he didn’t know what to think of the events that happened in the last few days. He was ecstatic, in a way, that Marinette had admitted that she loved him. The only problem was that he couldn’t decide how he wanted to approach her now. Everything seemed to have come so naturally before, but this sudden change in her mood was making him uneasy. Was she flirting with him just now on the phone or was she just being her loving Marinette self?

The up button glowed dark orange as he pressed it. He pressed his forehead against the cold wall next to the elevator. Did she know what she was doing to him? All he could think about during his Thermodynamics class was that little red and black dress. Apparently, he’d been so distracted, that his teacher even noticed. She’d stopped him after class to ask if something was wrong. He ended up telling her that he had just had a lot on his mind with work. That seemed to throw her off his case, but she still looked worried.

The ding from the elevator didn’t register in his mind. The only reason he knew it’d arrived was seeing movement out of the corner of his eye. He quickly got in and tapped the button for the seventh floor.

When the lift got to the floor, he walked out and pushed his way into the fabrics room. She was standing with her back to him. Various color schemes were stretched out on the table before her. Out of nowhere, she bent herself over the table to grab the furthermost one. 

His eyes widened as he realized the fabric she used for the skirt of her dress was see-through. There wasn’t anyone else around her, but he closed the steps between them quickly, hugging her from behind.

“What’s gotten into you?” She laughed. 

“Ummm... Mari, your skirt is uh... see-through,” he whispered.

Adrien felt her stiffen immediately. She turned around in his embrace, not meeting his gaze. Her cheeks started to turn a bright shade of pink.

“Are you sure? I thought I had chosen the thickest brand of chiffon I could find.”

“I, uh, well,” he murmured. “When you bent over, I saw your umm...”

“Oh, great,” she groaned. “You saw my underwear, didn’t you?”

When he didn’t respond, she relaxed and sighed. “They were a gift from Alya for my birthday a few years back. I’ve never worn them, they just matched the dress. I honestly thought she was out of her Ladybug fangirl phase, but I guess not.”

She looked up at him, seeing that his cheeks had turned almost a glowing shade of red. 

“I also see that you haven’t gotten out of your Ladybug fangirl phase either,” she giggled.

“Well, I mean... Who... I couldn’t-,” he nervously stuttered. “Who could be out of their fangirl phase with her? She was beautiful, amazing, creative, and brave all wrapped into one.”

Her face started to burn as he complimented her old alter ego. Just as she was about to say something in return; Charlotte opened the side door next to them. The pair jumped in surprise as she approached.

“Marinette, how would you feel about using real leather for the jackets instead of that horrible vinyl...” She trailed off as her eyes started to glitter in amusement at the scene in front of her. 

“Oh! So this is why you wanted Adrien to come up here,” Charlotte snickered. “I’ll leave you two in peace, but please think about the leather for me.”

Before Marinette could say anything in rebuttal, she was gone. She pressed her forehead into Adrien’s chest, letting out a loud groan.

“Great, now she probably thinks we’re sleeping together.”

He let out an uneasy chuckle. “I doubt it, Mari. Everyone here knows we’ve always been super close.”

“I know, but I feel like once the news of your breakup with Chloe hits the media, everything will be different here. What’s going to stop them from assuming it was because of me?” She asked. 

Letting go of her waist, he lifted her face to look up at him. “Nothing is going to stop them from assuming anything, Mari. It doesn’t matter what they think though, okay? We know what really happened and that’s all that matters.”

She nodded slowly. “Okay, Adrien.”

A smile came over his lips as gently kissed her on the forehead. “Now let’s get you something to cover the back of your dress.”

He walked over to one of the shelves in the corner of the room. His fingers moved over countless 3ft chiffon bolts until he found the one he wanted. Pulling it away from the rest, he made his way back to the table. 

Adrien unrolled it, cut off about three feet and walked back over to Marinette. Her eyes were full of awe as he wrapped it around her, tying it into a makeshift wrap skirt.

“There we go! Now we can get to work on those accessories,” he smiled.

“What would I ever do without you?”

“You would’ve thought of it once the embarrassment wore off,” he pointed out.

“Maybe,” she shrugged. “Or I would’ve made an excuse to go home and worked from there for the rest of day.”

“I doubt you would’ve gone home,” he sighed. “You spend almost as much time here as my father.”

Her eyes widened at his words. She quickly looked down at the silky black chiffon.

“Adrien! This is silk-mousseline! Your father is going to be furious!” 

“He’ll be fine,” he assured. “I’ll pay for it, Marinette.”

“But Adrien, your father charges at least 500.00€ for skirts made from this fabric! Why did you choose such an expensive one? Cotton or textile would’ve been suffice!”

He chuckled at her distress, making her angry. His face softened as hers now hardened.

“You’ve given me a place to stay for almost a week, Mari. I know you won’t let me pay you, so let this be my gift to you for letting me stay with you,” he smiled.

“Did you plan something like this all along?” 

He shrugged nonchalantly. “I was actually thinking about selling your death trap and buying you a car.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” She hissed.

“I’ll dare if you complain about the fabric again,” he winked.

Giving him a conceding glare, she walked back over to the table and opened her sketchpad. Marinette drew a small asterisk next to the new dress sketch; making a note to change the fabric to thick silk-mousseline. 

“I’m not sure if I want to go with red or black metal bracelets. What do you think?” She asked, without taking her eyes up from her work.

When he didn’t respond right away, her eyes darted up to see to him standing in front of her with his arms folding and a huge smirk on his face.

“Are you going to help me or not? Because if you’re not going to, you can leave. The door is right behind you.” 

“I’m just surprised I won that easily,” he smiled.

“Don’t get used to it. This is a one-time thing,” she assured. “I need my bike, and I don’t want to lose it over a stupid argument.”

He rolled his eyes as he walked over to her. “You don’t need it, you chose to have the stupid thing.”

“I know you hate it, but the accident wasn’t my fault, Adrien. I don’t know why you care so much about what I drive.”

“Do you want to know why I care so much?” He asked.

She blinked, surprised at the irritation lingering in his voice. “Actually, I would like to know. You’ve never told me why.”

“Because we could’ve lost you that day.” He replied without hesitation. 

“But you didn’t, silly. I had a helmet on and-“

“We still could’ve lost you that day, Marinette...” He interrupted her but trailed off as he looked away from her. “I could’ve lost you.”

Her hand grabbed his, slowly intertwining her fingers into his. “But you didn’t and you won’t.” 

“I could’ve lost you that day, Mari. I think about it all the time,” he whispered. “What if it hadn’t just been a few stitches to patch you back together?”

She tugged on his hand gently, trying to get him to look at her. When his gaze didn’t budge, a defeated sigh escaped her.

“I’ll try not to drive it as much, okay?”

His eyes lit up as he back looked at her. “You promise?”

“I promise, cross my heart.” She let go of his hand, making the crossing motion with a finger over her heart. 

“Thanks.” A half-smile crept over his face as if he didn’t believe her completely. “Let me see your sketch.”

“What? Is the actual dress standing in front of you not good enough?” She laughed, handing her pad to him. 

“I mean, it’s plenty, but it’s a little distracting for me at the moment.”

Marinette was taken back by his straightforwardness. Did he just say what she thought he said?

“Is it the dress that’s distracting you or me?” She smirked.

His eyes flew up for the sketch to look at her. “Did I say that out loud?” 

“You sure did,” she winked.

“Well, you see, I mean-,” he babbled.

She leaned forward, smiling up at him. “Do I need to leave so you can focus?”

“I’m focused!” He stuck his tongue out at her. “I would go with the black bracelets and maybe add a red clutch. What do you think?”

She tilted her head in thought. “I like the clutch idea, but you really think I should do black instead of red on bracelets?”

“The red seems to be as more of an accent color to me. Isn’t that what you were going for?”

“I guess,” she agreed. “But it was more of a dress just for me. I didn’t think I would put it in the new line until this morning.”

He nodded. “I would go with the black bracelets, but if you want the red bracelets, either one would look fine.”

Adrien started to hand the book back to her, but she pushed it back into his hands.

“I want you to look at my Chat Noir-themed design,” she said quietly.

Her finger hooked the second page back, pulling forward on the page. She watched his face for a reaction, except nothing happened. His eyes didn’t light up, not even a smile. 

“You don’t like it, do you?” She questioned. ”I thought I had it this time. I’ll just try again.” 

He shook his head, setting the book down on the table next to him. 

“I love it, Marinette. I’m impressed with all the detail you put into it,” he insisted.

“It doesn’t look like you like it,” she pouted. “I’ll just start over.”

She reached over to rip the page from the portfolio. His hand immediately went to grab hers before the damage could be done. 

“I really do like it, Mari. I just want to know why you struggled so much with this jacket?” 

“What do you mean?”

“You drew this jacket over, and over, and over again this week. Why wasn’t your first, second, third, or even twentieth sketch not good enough?” He pondered.

“Why do you want to know, Adrien?” 

“I’ve watched you design for years, and I’ve never seen you be this stressed out over one design.” He pointed out.

She sighed. “Fine, its because he was just as important as Ladybug. I wanted to make sure he knows that he wasn’t just her sidekick.”

“How is he going to know that from a jacket, Mari?” He asked softly.

“I don’t know, Adrien. I just hoped that in a way, he’d know that he meant a lot to everyone. He was clever, compassionate, thoughtful and considerate...”

As she trailed off, she looked up to see him blushing. Why was he acting this way? He seemed to be embarrassed that he pushed her to explain everything. 

“Okay, I get it,” he smiled. “I’m sorry for pressing. I just wanted to know.”

“Well, now you know.” She looked back to the sketch. “Do you think I should add his ring to the look or not? I couldn’t decide.”

“I would add the ring. I think it brings the whole look together, like Ladybug and her earrings. How could Chat Noir be ‘Chat Noir’ without his ring?” 

“You’re right,” she admitted. “I’ll take away the question marks and do a better sketch. What do you think about tungsten?”

“I think that would be a good fit for it.” His phone vibrated vigorously in his pocket. “I need to take this.” 

He walked to the other side of the room. Pulling it out, three new texts from Ivan flashed over the phone’s home screen. 

Ivan (14:12 pm): Hey man, I don’t think your piano will make it up the stairs of Marinette’s parents. 

Ivan (14:13 pm): Mylene said that text probably worried you. There’s nothing wrong with it. It’s just old and I don’t want there to be a chance of it breaking.

Ivan (14:14 pm): Is there another place we could take it to? 

Adrien (14:15 pm): I’ll look for somewhere, I’m at work at the moment. Give me a few hours.

Ivan (14:16 pm): Take your time, man. We’re not even moving anything until tomorrow.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, letting out a low groan. A hand on his shoulder startled him.

“What’s wrong, Adrien?” Marinette whispered.

“Ivan thinks that my mother’s piano won’t make the trip up your parent’s stairs. I need to find somewhere else to move it to,” he sighed.

“You could always leave it at my place,” she offered.

“Are you sure? You’ve already done more than enough for me.”

“Of course, I’m sure!” She laughed. “I would love to keep it at my place. Plus you promised to teach me to play years ago. Time to pay up!”

“Thank you, Marinette. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“I think I have an idea,” she winked. “Now text Ivan and tell him to swing it by in the morning.”

Rising up to her tiptoes, she kissed him on the cheek. “Everything will be okay, okay?” 

“I know, but it doesn’t mean I won’t stress out about it,” he murmured.

She smiled, nodding. “Text Ivan. It’ll be one less thing to stress out about. I’ll be over here when you’re done.”

“Okay, Mari.” He unlocked his phone, clicking on Ivan’s contact information.

Adrien (14:32 pm): Marinette said I could keep it over at her place. Would it be possible for you to bring it by early in the morning before we go to work?

Ivan (14:33 pm): That should be fine. I’ll just have to ask Mylene. I’m assuming that would be around 7 am, huh?

Adrien (14:33 pm): Unfortunately. -_-

Ivan (14:34 pm): She said that’s fine, but one of you better be there and awake. 

Adrien (14:34 pm): One of us should be awake. If we don’t answer, just call me. I’ll wake up and let you in.

Ivan (14:35 pm): Okay, man. I’m going to warn you though if you don’t answer, I have no responsibility for what my wife may or may not do. ;)

Adrien (14:35 pm): O_o I’m setting three alarms for 6:30 then, lol.

Ivan (14:36 pm): Haha, I’ll see you at 7!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resist! I had to add Ivan and Mylene to the mix! Tomorrow is moving and reveal day! I’m so excited to write the next few chapters!!


	17. Waking up the Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***For those of you that have been keeping up with my fic; I realized I forgot to have Marinette write a letter to Chat on Wednesday. :/ I added a journal entry to chapter 15 if you would like to read it :) just wanted to let you know!***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =^.^=
> 
> “Why do you have to look so kissable right now?” She murmured.
> 
> “I didn’t know I did,” he whispered.
> 
> A shriek left her throat as she jumped away from him. “You were awake?!”
> 
> As he opened his green eyes to stare into hers, a cheshire cat smirk came over his lips. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

‘NEE-eu, NEE-eu! NEE-eu, NEE-eu! NEE-eu, NEE-eu!’

“Adrien, please turn it off,” Marinette grumbled.

‘NEE-eu, NEE-eu! NEE-eu, NEE-eu! NEE-eu, NEE,eu!'

“Adrien! Turn it off!!”

‘NEE-eu, NEE-eu! NEE-eu, NEE-eu! NEE-eu, NEE-eu!’

“Adrien! I’m going to kill you if you don’t turn it off!

‘NEE-eu, NEE-eu! NEE-eu, NEE-eu! NEE-eu, NEE-eu!’

Keeping her eyes closed, she pulled the pillow out from behind her and flung it to the other side of the room where Adrien’s head should be. Marinette listened for the thud and a yelp to come from him, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see that he was gone. Where would he have vanished to this early?

She got up, turning off the alarm on his cellphone, that lay on the coffee table. They’d been looking at furniture the night before and were up past 2:00 am. On the bright side, Adrien had found a nightstand, chaise, bookshelf, bed and a few other accessories for his new place. When 1:30 am came around, they both decided to stay downstairs in case their alarms didn’t go off. Marinette knew if no one answered the door, Mylene would make their morning a living hell. She was not a morning person, to say the least.

Marinette ducked into the kitchen to find a fresh pot of coffee already brewed. Pouring herself a cup, she noticed a note from Adrien next to the sink.

Mari,

I couldn’t sleep. I went out to the greenhouse to get some air and to listen to the rain. I should be back in before my alarm goes off. I’m sorry if I’m not. 

Love, 

Adrien 

A small half-smirk touched her lips for a moment. She suddenly realized how stressed out he must be from the last few days. Breaking up with Chloe, confessing his past crush on her, photo shoots, work, school, moving into her parents; the feelings he was having had to be suffocating him in a way. If she’d gone through all of those events, she would’ve been on the floor in an anxiety attack days ago.

Taking a sip of the coffee, her eyes widened as she realized he used a different flavor. Was that blueberry she was tasting? She took another sip to confirm. 

“Mhmmm, yep, definitely blueberry.” She whispered to herself.

Marinette walked over to the side door, letting herself out into the light rainfall. A cool breeze rushed through her hair. She let a small hum of delight out. The rainy season was one of her favorite parts of the year. Everything was wet and cold, but the sound of the rain was calming. 

‘Pitter-patter, pitter-patter. Pitter-patter, pitter-patter. Pitter-patter, pitter-patter...’

She listened as the rain fell on her roof. The consciousness of everything that happened in the past always seemed to come back with these sounds. Chat Noir leaving, the pain of her heartbreaking, writing that first letter and realizing the mistake she made would crash into her. After the years, the memories weren’t as heavy though. They made her smile to an extent. She needed that heartbreak to know how she felt about him. In a sad way, Marinette probably would’ve never known that she loved Chat Noir if he hadn’t left that night.

Letting out a sigh, she briskly walked barefoot across the yard and slipped into the greenhouse. Warmth pasted over her wet clothes making her shiver. Her eyes darted around the room until her gaze settled on Adrien. She figured he’d be messing around in her flower beds. Every time she’d leave him alone out here, he’d pick a few of her flowers and make them into a small bouquet for her. Instead, he’d fallen asleep with his head back, as if he’d drifted off watching the rainfall on the glass. 

Marinette walked over to him; studying his face. This was the first time she could remember him looking unburdened. He usually had a permanent grimace or frown on his face unless he was at a photo shoot. She couldn’t even remember the last time he went out just to have a good time. Her hand darted out to touch his face, but she pulled it back as his eyes started to twitch. A few moments later, a smile came over his face. 

“Why do you have to look so kissable right now?” She murmured.

“I didn’t know I did,” he whispered.

A shriek left her throat as she jumped away from him. “You were awake?!”

As he opened his green eyes to stare into hers, a cheshire cat smirk came over his lips. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“How are you... I- You- I mean...,” she rambled. “Your alarm was going off and the note said you couldn’t sleep. I don’t see how you’re not asleep if that was the case.”

He stood up, making his way around the chaise towards her. Nervousness crashed into her, making her unable to move. 

“Well, I wasn’t,” he snickered. “So what’s this about me looking kissable?”

“Please tell me this is another dream.” She whispered, ducking her head in embarrassment.

Adrien cocked his head to the side, raising his eyebrows. “Another dream?” He echoed back to her.

She suddenly realized she wasn’t getting out of this that easily. Her gaze snapped back to him. “Yes, another dream,” she replied, weakly. “I dreamt that we kissed.”

“Did you now?” He smiled softly. “Did you at least like the dream version of me kissing you?”

“Well, I- You see,” she stammered. “At first, I may have... but I’m not sure what exactly happened in the dream after you kissed me. Nothing makes sense anymore.”

He closed the few feet between them. His hand reached up to caress her cheek. Adrien expected her to pull away from his touch, but she didn’t. She grabbed his hand, pressing it into her cheek. As her eyes closed, a smile rippled across her lips. His touch seemed to have triggered something deep in her soul. Adrien watched as a tear made its way out from under her lashes. “Mari, what’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know,” she whispered. “It’s just-.“ Marinette couldn’t find the words she needed to continue. Racking her brain, she finally found them. “He used to make me feel the way you are starting to make me feel, I guess.”

“Which is what?”

“That you’ll protect me from the heartbreak just by your touch...” Her hand kept a firm grip on his as she looked down to her feet, and closed her eyes. He didn’t need to see the pain she’d kept behind them for so long.

“You know you’ve done the same for me, right?” He mumbled. “I think that’s why I haven’t broken apart yet.”

She felt his other hand try to gently raise her chin up to look at him. “Look at me, Mari.”

Her eyes snapped up to look at him. Pain painted his eyes, but there was a smile on his lips. “Somehow we’ll figure it out, and get through these heartbreaks together.”

“How do you know we’ll get through them?” She asked quietly. “I’ve been trying to for seven years, Adrien. Nothing has worked.”

“You’re not the only one who's been trying to get over someone for seven years,” he sighed. “Hell, at this point, I’d say I’ve been trying to get over the fact she loved someone else for almost ten.”

“She loved someone else?”

“Yeah,” he admitted. “That’s one of the reasons I left her behind that night. I just hope he loves her the way she deserves to be loved.”

“Do you think she got over you?”

“I mean, she cared a lot about him, Mari. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were married and had a few kids at this point.”

“I doubt she has done any of that,” she whispered.

“What makes you say that?”

“Because if she started crying after you left, Adrien, I think she loved you more than you thought she did.” He raised an eyebrow at her, so she continued. “From personal experience, I realized I loved him the second he left me alone. I couldn’t change it, couldn’t fight it or tell him I was sorry. I think the guilt would haunt her, just as much as it’s haunted me.”

He watched as her face started to crumble. Tears almost instantly filled her eyes. “Mari, please don’t cry. I’m sure he understands why you did what you did.”

“What if he doesn’t, Adrien?” She whimpered.

“If he doesn’t, is he really worth crying over?” He asked. “If he loved you like you said he did, I’m sure he forgave you a long time ago. Maybe when he left, he was trying to give you the space you needed to-.“ Adrien was cut off by a loud truck horn. 

‘MRRR-MRRRRRRR!!! MRRR-MRRRRRRR!!! MRRR-MRRRRRRR!!!’

“Mylene is going to wake up the whole neighborhood.” Marinette groaned, wiping the tears from her eyes as Mylene set off another series of honks. 

‘MRRR-MRRRRRRR!!! MRRR-MRRRRRRR!!! MRRR-MRRRRRRR!!!’

Adrien grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the greenhouse door. “Come on! We can talk about this later if your neighbors don’t kill us first!” She could only nod as she took off in front of him into the rain. 

They ran into the condo, almost slipping into the wall as their wet feet hit the floor. Adrien steadied himself against the counter before running to the front door. Another set of honks went off before he could open it.

‘MRRR-MRRRRRRR!!! MRRR-MRRRRRRR!!! MRRR-MRRRRRRR!!!’

He pulled the door open to find Ivan standing on the doorstep with a crooked grin on his face. 

“I told you that I was not responsible for what she would do if you didn’t answer the door,” he smirked.

“We were out in the greenhouse! You could’ve called you know?”

“We called both of you!” Mylene yelled from the truck. “We just figured you two were too busy doing the nasty to hear your phones going off!”

“Mylene!” 

A shriek came from behind him, making him jump. Ivan let out a huge laugh as Marinette stepped out onto the doorstep in her wet pajamas. She looked furious, but the cute-furious way only she could pull off. 

“You better get that piano in here now, before I come out there!”

He watched as Mylene smirked through the passenger’s side window. Silently, he started to pray that she wasn’t going to instigate her. A mad Marinette was a scary one.

“Fine, but you owe me a coffee, Dupain-Cheng,” she laughed. “You know I don’t do house-calls this early.”

A smile crossed his face as she put her hands on her hips defiantly. “Then why did you agree to do this one?”

“Because I love you, and I’d do anything for you,” Mylene winked. 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Just get the piano already. I’ll make you some pancakes and a fresh pot of coffee if my neighbors don’t kill me in the next twenty minutes, deal?”

“Deal.” Ivan chimed before Mylene could say anything.

“Hey! You can’t accept her bribes! Only I can!” Mylene laughed.

“Too late! He’s accepted your fate.” Marinette smiled, sticking her tongue out.

Mylene narrowed her eyes playfully as she got out of the truck. “Come on, Ivan. Let’s get this piano inside before she decides to poison the pancakes.”

Ivan chuckled. “Coming, my dear.”

As Ivan went out to the truck, Marinette turned on her heel to head back inside. Adrien was smirking at her, his eyes almost glittering with amusement. 

“What?” Marinette asked as she propped the door open for Ivan and Mylene.

“You know the only reason she agreed to even move it this early was because of you, right? If it was just for me, she’d have laughed in my face.”

“I know.” She winked, getting on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. “You’re just lucky I’m one of her best friends.”

“Maybe,” he winked. “Right now, we’ll both be lucky if your neighbors don’t murder us in our sleep.”

“True.” She giggled, turning to make her way back towards the kitchen. “Would you mind helping me with breakfast?”

“Of course, Marinette,” he smiled. “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this before the reveal :) I can't wait! Can you?


	18. A Flashback in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a flashback from the day they defeated Hawkmoth and Sabine lets her daughter and 'adopted' son know that she knows more than they think! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She walked up to him, a knowing smile on her face. “It’s hard to love two people at once, isn’t it? I’m sure after tonight you’ll know what to do.”
> 
> “How do you-?” She put a finger to his lips, cutting him off. 
> 
> “I’m her mother, I know everything. When you have your meeting tonight, try not to think it’s a mistake.”

Dear Kitty,

Today is finally the day I see you without your mask. I can only imagine what you’re feeling because I’m extremely nervous for you to see me without mine. I wonder what you look like now. Did you get any taller or keep your hair long? You’ll see when you see me, but I didn’t get any taller. Although, I did decide to let my hair grow a little longer the last couple of years.

Juleka has offered to cut it for me, but I keep putting it off. I’ve been telling her I don’t have the time. However, the reason I’ve been avoiding it is so she doesn’t try to set me up with Luka again. He’s really sweet and all, but he’s not who I see myself with. I don’t want to lead him on... 

I got out of work a few hours early and I’m headed over to my parents. Adrien started to move in his things around one today, I believe. He asked for my help in unpacking and rearranging. I told him I’d have to cut it short since I already had plans tonight. Surprisingly, he didn’t seem to mind. I’m just hoping some of the things he had expedited arrived. 

I don’t know what he kept from the old apartment other than his mother’s piano. Ivan and Mylene brought it over this morning. Mylene probably woke up the whole neighborhood by honking that awful horn on the truck over and over again. We were talking out in the greenhouse and forgot about the time. We were warned by Ivan to say the least. Hopefully, I don’t come home to my bike being vandalized. 

While Adrien and Ivan finished moving the piano into the den; Mylene asked how he was doing with the whole breakup with Chloe. I honestly didn’t know what to tell her, because I’m really not sure how he’s doing with that. I think he’s just started to block it from his mind altogether. You know how people kind of put a wall up in their mind so they don’t feel pain? He needs to feel it or he’s going to break down like I did four years ago. I wish I knew how to tell him that though. I mean, he knows I broke down, he just doesn’t the extent of as to why. I wish I knew how to help him. I feel like he put up such a high wall with his previous heartbreak that it’ll be easier for him to do the same with this one. 

I saw a small velvet box sticking out of his backpack this morning. I’m praying there wasn’t an engagement ring in there... What if that’s why he went home early from work that day? It breaks my heart to realize that’s what it could’ve been. I know he loves Chloe, but why did he put himself through the heartbreak? Did he think a ring was really going to help with her cheating? Not saying that it was a ring or is a ring, but is he that naive to think something like that would fix everything?

Sorry for the rambling, so many thoughts are going through my head at the moment. Maybe I should talk to Alya about it later... It might be good to talk to someone that sees life from a different perspective than I do with him. I just want to protect him, and I don’t see how can I possibly do that when he jumps head first into things. He’s like a kitten sitting on a ledge. He sees a red dot on the wall two feet in front of him; jumps to catch it and then falls to his doom. A horrible metaphor, but you get the picture. 

I’m almost to my stop, so I’ll be wrapping this one up. I told Adrien I would take the Metro more since he HATES my moped so much. I understand why he hates it, but I don’t want a car. It’s more cost effective to have my bike. Plus it’s easier to zip in and out of the horrible Parisian traffic with. 

I really can’t wait to see you tonight. I’ve missed you more than I could’ve imagined. I hope that after tonight, we’ll be able to be in each other’s lives again. That may be some wistful thinking on my part since I pushed you away that night. However, a girl can dream right?

Love, 

Marinette

She closed her journal and placed it back into it’s hiding place as the bus pulled in front of the bakery. “Thank you, sir!” Marinate called with a quick nod of thanks to the driver as she got off and quickly slipped into the bakery. 

“Hey, sweetie!” Her mother called out from behind the counter. “Are you here to help Adrien get unpacked?”

“Yes, Mama,” she replied. “Is he up there? I didn’t see his car outside.”

“I think he parked on the side street down the road,” she smiled. “We were extremely busy when he got here.” 

“Why were you so busy around 1?”

“Well, it could have to do with the fact that today is the day that Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated Hawkmoth for the final time,” Sabine laughed. “I swear you always forget about it!”

‘If you only knew how much I try to, Mama,’ she thought to herself.

“I’m usually busy designing something for Gabriel. You know how days seem to mush together when you’re working all the time...” She trailed off as her eyes caught a box of macaroons. “Do you mind if I take a box of these up for Adrien and me?”

“Of course, sweetheart. Take a two.” Sabine walked over and put another one in her daughter’s hand. “He helped us with the rush. I still can’t believe he remembered where everything was!” 

“I can,” Marinette smiled. “He loved working here with us during our summer breaks. It was his first job his father didn’t control.”

“I know, sweetie,” her mother sighed. “You know Gabriel loves Adrien though. All he’s ever wanted to do was protect him, even if it meant making him sheltered and naive.”

“Would you believe me if I told you that he called me up to his office a few days ago to ask how Adrien was doing?”

“Yes, but I’m surprised he just didn’t talk to him himself.” Sabine walked back behind the counter. 

“Me too, honestly. But I think he asked me because Adrien threatened to quit modeling for him.” Marinette speculated as she started to walk over to the door that led to the staircase. 

“He did? I don’t think I could ever see him doing that to Gabriel.” Her mother’s eyes were full of worry for a brief second before she saw her blink it away.

“Yeah, but I think the way Monsieur Agreste came across was what ticked Adrien off.” She shrugged, opening the door. “When he called him, he made it sound like he wanted to protect the company from the bad publicity, not Adrien.” 

Sabine shook her head sadly. “Well, Gabriel hasn’t been the same since Emilie left. You know the reason he pushed Adrien away, right?”

“Was it because he looks exactly like his mother?”

“Not exactly. I have a feeling that looking into Adrien’s eyes made him remember the past too much.”

“That actually makes a lot of sense now that you mention it, but I told him to give Adrien some more time to cool off,” Marinette sighed. “I know his walls are up right now. I’m surprised just he’s still letting me in, to be honest, mama.”

“Well, you’re his best friend, sweetheart. I doubt he’d ever push you away.”

“I hope you’re right, mama.”

“You know I am,” Sabine smiled. “Now, go upstairs and help him since you have to leave soon anyway.”

“How did you know I had to leave early?”

“I have my ways.” She winked as three new customers walked into the shop. “I’ll see you later.” 

Marinette nodded, closing the door behind her. Memories begin to wash over her as she slowly started to walk up the stairs to the apartment above:

They were sitting on a building overlooking the Seine, watching the tour boats drift lazily down the river. Everything had been quiet for almost two weeks. Nothing suspicious seemed to be going on. Personally, both of them were relieved to not have to deal with Hawkmoth or his akumas. 

“Do you think he’s taking a long catnap or just giving up, my lady?” Chat’s words echoed through her mind.

She tilted her head in thought. “I’m not sure, kitty. Maybe he’s looking for stronger people to akumatize. The ones he’s been sending lately, just haven’t seemed to last very long.”

“You’re right,” he agreed. “You didn’t even need my help with the last one. I still don’t know how you knew the akuma was in her hairclip.”

“Well, she did call herself, ‘Barrettion,’ Chaton!” She laughed. “What a horrible name!”

“Good point,” he chuckled. “I wonder if he found what he was-.”

Chat was cut off by the engine of one of the closer tour boats bursting into flames, making the whole area echo with its tragedy. They sprung into action, vaulting off their hiding place onto the deck of the boat. No one came running to them as they landed; which made the boat seem to be abandoned. 

Ladybug narrowed her eyes as she tried to decide what was going on. A boat with no passengers? Why would it even be out here? Then it hit her immediately. “Chat, I think it’s a trap,” she whispered.

He jumped slightly in his stance next to her. “Are you sure, my lady?”

She nodded slowly. “There’s no one on the boat, I bet Hawkmoth planned-.”

“You bet I planned what?” A deep voice from behind them asked.

“An ambush.” She groaned, whirling around to confront her attacker. 

A evil smirk plastered across his face as he sidestepped her yo-yo attack. “Is that the best you’ve got, Ladybug?”

“No,” she hissed. “He is!”

Confusion crossed Hawkmoth’s face as he looked for Chat Noir. While Ladybug’s yo-yo had soared through the air to strike, Chat had positioned himself behind the evil villain. 

“Surprise!” Chat yelled as he extended staff. The force to Hawkmoth’s back sent him flying into the bridge. 

Wood splintered, collapsing down around his form. Out of nowhere, the boat suddenly jerked, startling the two heroes. It began heading full speed, straight for the bank, where innocent bystanders were starting to cluster.

“LUCKY CHARM!” She heard her voice scream. 

A huge anchor appeared over her head. Chat just barely pulled her out of the way as it dropped through the air and crashed into the deck where she’d stood. Water began to spray up from the hole caused by the huge red and black polka-dotted anchor, but the boat was still gaining ground.

“Do you see anything?” The panic in his voice made her heart skip a beat.

“No, I don’t, Chat! Maybe if we activate the actual anchor, the boat will...” She trailed off as the boat slammed to a halt and started to sink.

“What’s going on?” He yelled.

“I don’t know, but we can’t let him get away!”

They jumped into action, looking among the heap of collapsed wood for Hawkmoth. There wasn’t a trace of him as they began sifting through the destroyed bridge. Finally, Chat lifted one of the bigger planks of wood, pushing it to the side. A small purple brooch shone back as the sun hit it. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Chat panted. 

She nodded as she picked it up for the rumble. “We need to get this to Master Fu quickly!” 

‘Beep-beep-beep-beep!’

“My lady, you’re about to change back! Let me take it to him while you let your kwami recover. You can meet me thereafter.”

“Alright.” She nodded, pushing it into his hand. “But what about this mess? I need to clean it up somehow.”

“There’s no time. We can come back later,” he declared. “You need to go or everyone will know who you are.”

He pressed a kiss into her cheek. “Go!”

She nodded, whipping out her yo-yo to the nearest building. When Marinette landed, she couldn’t help but think how easy this was. Why had Hawkmoth forfeited his miraculous to them so easily? Was he done with his mission or had he just given up? 

Her thoughts were brought back to the present as she nearly tripped over a large box at the top of the stairs. Marinette placed the macaroons on the floor for a moment as she kneeled down to check the recipient line. 

Adrien Agreste  
12 Rue Golib, Aix-en-Provence  
13100 Paris  
France

She shook her head in amusement as she looked up to see about 10-12 more huge boxes ahead of her. The postmen were definitely not amused, to say the least. They’d made a small barricade around the door.

Marinette fished her phone out of her purse and press call on Adrien’s contact icon. It rang quite a few times before he answered.

“Hey, Mari! What’s up? Are you still coming over here?” 

“I’m actually here, but I can’t get in,” she giggled. “I think you owe the delivery people from DHL a long apology letter.”

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Come to the door and let me in. You’ll see when you get down here,” Marinette snickered. “I’m not sure if they did this out of spite or not.”

“Alright, be down in a second.”

She shook her head as she ended the call. Adrien was going to have to take the barricade apart from the inside before she could even get in. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her sketchpad. Marinette leaned against the wall, looking at her work from earlier that afternoon. She’d come up with half of a men’s design to compliment her red dress. A men’s red turtle-neck and a pair of black slacks were drawn out on the page before her. 

Marinette still needed to figure out some accessories and decent shoe design for this one. She wanted something different than just plain dress shoes for this look. Perhaps her bus ride home might help spark up some ideas. In all honesty, she was surprised she’d even gotten this far with the design at all. Her heart felt like it had been in her throat for most of the day. Only three hours left until saw him for the first time in seven years. 

The door opened to the side of her, making her jump. “Mari?” Adrien’s voice called out from behind the boxes.

“Over here!” She giggled, putting her sketchpad away. “You’re going to have to figure out that human-sized Jenga puzzle of yours before I can get in.”

“Okay,” he groaned. “Give me a second to figure this out.”

She watched as he carefully started pulling boxes away from the top of the barricade. “You know...” She started, but let herself trail off. This wasn’t the time to tell him that if he hadn’t procrastinated, this wouldn’t have happened. He needed her to be supportive right now, even if he didn’t ask for her to be.

“Do I know what?” He huffed as he took another box away. 

“You know that I could cancel my plans if you wanted me to,” she winced. Deep down, Marinette knew he wouldn’t ask her to, but she wanted to offer. 

A huge crash came from inside the apartment. “Adrien?! Are you okay?” She yelled.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he squeaked. “I just tripped into the couch.”

“Did anything break?”

“No, everything is fine other than my dignity,” Adrien groaned.

She heard him get to his feet, and make his way back to the door. When he took another box and didn’t to respond to her previous question, she asked again.

“You didn’t answer my question. Would you like me to cancel my plans and help you?”

“It wouldn’t be fair to you for me to ask you to do that,” he panted. “Plus, I have a meeting with an old coworker that I have to go to tonight.”

“You do?” She tried to mask the astonishment in her voice as the question left her throat.

“Yeah, so it’s fine.” He smiled as he took away the box blocking her face from his. “I have all day tomorrow to move in, but I figured we could jump on some of it today.”

“Oh, okay.” She nodded, tapping on a box with her finger. “If you can pull this one in a little bit, I should be able to squeeze in behind it.”

Adrien gave a small tug on the box, giving Marinette just enough room to slip in.

“That one feels like it’s pretty heavy. Would you like me to go down and see if Papa will help you get it up the ladder?”

He shook his head. “I’ll ask him later. I don’t want to bother him right now.”

“What’s in that one anyway?” She asked.

“A memory-foam mattress,” he shrugged. “I needed a new one.”

Tension went through the air as the words settled in. “I’m sorry, Adrien,” she whispered. “You didn’t deserve this.”

A sigh left him as he scratched the back of his neck. “Maybe, maybe not, but it happened, Mari. I’ll get over it eventually.”

She searched his face, trying to decide what to say next. The question that escaped her wasn’t the one she wanted. “What is in the jewelry box in your backpack?”

Alarm flashed through his eyes, but a smile touched his lips. “It’s not a ring if that’s what you were thinking.”

“It is what I was thinking,” she murmured. “I just wanted to know if that’s what it was...”

“Don’t you think I would tell you if I was going to proposed to Chloe?” 

“Yes, but-.” She was cut off by Adrien pulling her into a hug. 

“It’s not a ring, I promise. It’s actually for someone very special that has been in my life for a long time.”

He felt her stiffen in his embrace, but she relaxed within seconds. “I’m sorry I asked.” Adrien felt her murmur against his chest. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine, Mari, especially now that you’re here.”

She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. His hugs were the best kind of hugs. Anyone could tell how he actually meant them. They felt as though you were melting into a cloud but somehow managed to still be warm and heartfelt. A small grumble from his stomach made her look up at him.

“Have you eaten lunch?” She narrowed her eyes. 

“Mmmm... no,” he chuckled. “I was too excited about moving in with your parents to even think about it.”

“And you say I’m the one who doesn’t take care of myself.” She laughed, pulling herself from his embrace. “I’ll be right back.”

Quickly, she ducked back out behind the boxes and grabbed the boxes of macaroons that her mother had given her. As she turned around to come back in, she smacked right into Adrien’s chest. The small boxes fell back to the floor.

“Look what you made me do!” She teased. “Now you’re going to be eating broken cookies!”

“Either way, they’ll be fine, Mari,” he smiled. “I wanted to come get this box out of the way of the stairs before someone tripped over it.”

“Okay, I’m going to head upstairs. See you up there in a few minutes!” She took off with the cookies, darting through the door for the ladder.

As he followed behind her with the box, his eyes just barely caught her swiftly climbing up the steps and disappearing into the space above. 

“Maybe I should just ask her to stay and not go,” he whispered to himself. “What if she doesn’t show up to meet me anyways?”

He turned around for another box to see Sabine standing in the doorway. “Everything okay, Adrien?” Her sweet, motherly voice softly echoed through the room.

“Yeah, everything is fine," he half-smiled. “Well, other than the fact that I’m just not sure what to do right now.”

She walked up to him, a knowing smile on her face. “It’s hard to love two people at once, isn’t it? I’m sure after tonight you’ll know what to do.”

“How do you-?” She put a finger to his lips, cutting him off. 

“I’m her mother, I know everything. When you have your meeting tonight, try not to think it’s a mistake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I felt like this would be a purrfect place to end this chapter. I can't wait to post the next.


	19. You Can’t Be Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal is here, guys!!! :) so exciting!! This is a two-part reveal, so you get two chapters for the price of one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It can’t be you. It just can’t be you...” He heard her whisper. 
> 
> “What do you mean it can’t be me?”
> 
> “You can’t be him.”
> 
> “Mari, please look at me,” he begged.
> 
> “I can’t yet,” she mumbled. Marinette gently pulled her hand away from his with a soft sigh. “I need to go.”

‘...Try not to think it’s a mistake.’ The words had been playing on repeat in his head for nearly three hours now. What did Sabine mean? How could he ever think this meeting with Ladybug was a mistake? Either way, in about twenty minutes, he’d know who she was. The shot glass of liquor on the bar stared back up at him as he looked down. He winced slightly, then took the shot. The cool liquid burned on the way down his throat.

“Hit me again, Jules.”

“You don’t need another one, Adrien.” She laughed as she turned around, carefully tucking her green-dyed bangs behind her ear.

“But-.” 

“No buts. I know why you are here tonight and alcohol is never the right way to go.”

He rolled his eyes at her. “So you know I’m here to meet someone that I haven’t seen in seven years?”

“You could say that.” She shrugged, folding her arms and leaning against the bar in front of him. “I just know the reason you want the whiskey is to calm down your nerves. But I’m the bartender tonight, my love, what I say goes.” 

“I have about 20 minutes left before she gets here. One more won’t hurt me.” He tried reasoning with her.

She gently put her hand on his. “Adrien, why are you so nervous?”

“I haven’t seen or heard from her in years, Jules,” he sighed. “I don’t even know if she’ll show up.”

“I’m sure she will. If your love for her has lasted this long, why would it be any different for her?” 

“Rose told you I’m still hopelessly in love with her, huh?” 

“You could say that,” she smiled. “But you could also say I see it plastered your face.”

“I don’t know how I could love her this long without seeing her, Juleka,” he whispered. “In a way, I would be relieved if she didn’t show up tonight, so I could move on from her. I have a feeling she moved on from me a long time ago. What if I have to relive losing her all over again?”

“What makes you think you lost her in the first place?” She asked, gently.

Her gaze shifted across the bar. He decided to follow it, instead of answer her question. She was looking directly at Rose, who was now in the middle of the bar taking an order. A small smile fell over her lips. 

“I believe that the universe has this crazy way of bringing people together that are just meant to be, and true love always finds a way, Adrien. Now, go over to your booth and wait for her before I kick you out.”

He sighed, pulling out his wallet to pay for the shot. “You’re not paying for that shot, Agreste. It’s on the house tonight.”

“Jules, I’d feel awful if you didn’t let me pay for it!” He insisted.

“Then repay me back by going over to your booth and sitting there like I asked,” she winked. “I didn’t let Rose talk me into saving it for you for no reason.

“Alright, but if she doesn’t show up, I get to pay for the shot.” Adrien extended his arm out for a shake.

“Deal.” Juleka shook his hand. “But if she shows up, the shot is on me and you make sure to never let her go.”

“Jules, I told you that she probably moved on from me a long time ago,” he groaned, letting go of her hand. “What don’t you get about that?”

“Because I know she hasn’t,” she hissed. “Now go to your table.”

She watched as a quizzical look came over his face. “What do you mean that you know?”

“I just know these things, Adrien.” She whispered, just soft enough for him to hear. “She hasn’t gotten over you in seven years. Don’t give up just yet.”

“You know who she is?” Sheer astonishment crossed his face. Juleka nodded slowly.

“I think we all knew who you two were,” she speculated, quietly. “Just some of us were too afraid to admit that you two were the ones throwing yourselves into danger.”

“How did you know it was me?”

“A cheshire cat can’t always be invisible,” she shrugged. “The only reason I know who she is is because of you.”

“How?”

“I can’t tell you or you’d know who she is. Isn’t that the whole point of this meeting?” 

“Well, yeah, but-.” 

“Adrien, no one officially knows your identities. I just figured it out a long time ago and kept it to myself,” Juleka assured. “She needs to tell you, not me.”

“You’re right.” He sighed in defeat, scratching the back of his neck. “I’ll go wait for her now.”

Adrien grabbed the red and black wrapped box from the barstool and made his way over to the booth in the back corner. Once there, he slumped into the seat that was facing away from the door. Thoughts started to rush through his mind on overdrive. Juleka knew who she was, which meant he knew who she was. They must be really close if the only reason she’d figured out Ladybug’s identity was because of him. All of his close friends were either married or in serious relationships, other than Marinette. But she couldn’t be Ladybug, could she?

A hand gently placed itself on his shoulder, making him freeze in his place.

“Hello, Chaton. It’s been a long time.” He could hear the nervousness in her voice, but something about it sounded almost familiar. 

Carefully, without looking at her, he slowly reached for her hand. As Adrien placed his hand over hers, he heard her breath hitch. 

“Too long, my lady.” He whispered, in a low voice. “Are you sure you’re ready this time?”

It felt like an eternity before Adrien heard the words fall from her tongue. “I think so, kitty.” She slowly placed a small green and black wrapped box in front of him.

The warmth of her hand against his made his heart spark, and he wasn’t planning on letting it go just yet. In the middle of readjusting his hand, his fingers caught a bead on her bracelet. It felt as if it was a small wooden bell. His finger traced it for a moment. He felt his own eyes widened as he realized it was the good luck bracelet he’d given Marinette almost ten years ago. 

“Would you like to sit down?” He choked as he waved with his other hand to the seat across from him.

“Actually, I think I want to stand right here for a few minutes if that’s okay? I’ve been sitting on the metro most of the day. It’s kind of nice to stand.”

“Whatever you want, my lady.” Adrien kept looking straight ahead under his baseball cap. He wanted her to look at him first, which was proving to be one of the hardest things he could do. 

“There’s a lot of things that I want, Chaton, but it doesn’t mean that it’s still in my grasp,” she laughed.

“I’ve always been in your grasp, bugaboo,” he murmured. “My heart is still yours if you want it.”

“You never moved on from me?”

“Honestly, I tried to,” he sighed. “But for some reason, I couldn’t get you out of my heart no matter how hard I tried.”

“I never got over you either,” she whispered. “I’m sorry that I made you leave.”

“My lady, I told you never to apologize to me. I just wish we’d both acted on each other’s feelings for the last ten years.”

“Ten years?” She echoed. “Do you know who I am?”

“I think I do, but if it makes you feel better, I only just realized in the last few minutes.”

“How?”

“First, I recognized your voice. It’s always had this way of calming me down when I’ve been upset. Second, your touch makes me feel like you’ll protect me from the heartbreak.” He heard her breath catch besides him in shock, but he continued. “And third, that charm bracelet you’re wearing, I gave to you on your 14th birthday.”

When she didn’t respond, he gave a small tug at her wrist. “Do you know who I am now, Marinette?”

“It can’t be you. It just can’t be you...” He heard her whisper. 

“What do you mean it can’t be me?”

“You can’t be him.”

“Mari, please look at me,” he begged.

“I can’t yet,” she mumbled. Marinette gently pulled her hand away from his with a soft sigh. “I need to go.”

“Please don’t leave,” he whispered.

“I just can’t comprehend this right now. I need to go think.”

“Can I drive you home at least?” 

“No, you can’t.” He could hear the tears coming through her voice. “I have to go.” Then she left him there without another word.

When he finally got the courage to look towards the bar; Juleka was already walking towards him with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and two shot glasses in the other. 

“I’m sorry, love. I thought she would’ve taken it better than that.” She sat across from him, then filled the two glasses to the brim. 

“You and me both.” He reached over, taking one of the shots and downing it immediately. 

Juleka poured him another but put her hand on his to prevent him from shooting it again. 

“What?” 

“You know she loves you, right?”

“Yes, but I don’t think she loves both sides of me like I thought.” He looked back down to the shot. “Why else would she have run away?”

She removed her hand, giving him the okay, which he gratefully took as the liquid hit the back of his throat. “I just don’t see how her leaving means she loves me, Jules.” He watched as Juleka took her shot of whiskey, then poured him and herself another round.

“How would you react to the news of finding out that Adrien Agreste, the person that you gave up Chat Noir for, was the same person?” When he didn’t answer, Juleka continued. “How would you feel about all the guilt you’ve put yourself through for pushing him away?” Reaching down, she bought the next shot up to her lips. “How would you react if you knew you could’ve prevented all his pain with Chloe if you’d just revealed your identity to him seven years ago?” 

He watched as she threw head back, taking the shot. A small sigh escaped her as she placed the glass back onto the table. “What would you’ve done, Adrien?”

“I can honestly say I don’t know,” he mumbled. “I just know I wouldn’t have run away.”

Juleka nodded slowly in agreement. “But that’s you, Agreste. Marinette just found out the man she’s been in love with these last seven years was you again. She’s probably having a mental breakdown somewhere.”

“I should go find her.” He turned to get up, but Juleka stood, pulling him back to into the booth with her.

“Let her come to you this time. She knows who you are now. Give her a few hours, then if you don’t hear from her, call her.”

“I don’t want to wait that long, Jules,” he mumbled. 

“Adrien, you’ve already waited seven years to figure out who the woman was behind the mask. Are a few hours really going to hurt you?” She questioned, gently.

“I guess not.” He shrugged, taking the next shot. “I just wish she hadn’t left.”

Juleka nodded, pouring him another with a sad smile on her lips. “How about I tell you how I knew who you two were?”

“You might as well,” he sighed. “I don’t have anything else to do.”

“Do you remember the Halloween party Rose and I hosted here five years ago?” She waited until he nodded to continue. “And do you remember the theme?”

“Our favorite superheroes?” He guessed.

“Mhmmm... You were dressed up as Chat Noir, mask and all. Marinette didn’t dress up because she’d been working the last 36 hours nonstop on some project for your father,” Juleka remembered. “Anyways, after she had a few, she stalked up to you and pressed the secret button on your staff to make it extend. You didn’t even know it was there.” She giggled at the memory. “But the reason, I knew it had to be you two, was because she called you, ‘kitty.’ A second later, you didn’t even bat an eye, and responded to her with ‘my lady.’”

“We could’ve just been roleplaying for all you knew at the time!” Adrien insisted.

“No one could role play like that so comfortably, and you’d just started dating Chloé,” she pointed out. 

“Maybe but I still don’t see how you figured it out from that.”

“The only ones who knew how that staff could’ve extended was Ladybug and Chat Noir. So Marinette showed me who she was because of you.” Her eyes glittered. “The way you responded to her, showed me who you were.”

“And how did I respond to her exactly?” He reached his shot out to hers, toasting them before she could respond.

“It looked like you were in a trance, and you probably would’ve kissed her if it hadn’t been for Nino coughing.” She laughed, taking her shot.

Adrien was mid-shot when she answered him, making him nearly choke on the whiskey. “I did what now?”

She gently laid her hand on his. “Sweetheart, within the moments of her extending your staff, you had both of your hands caressing her face. Your lips were inches from hers. To be quite honest, I was surprised a small cough was all it took to pull you away.”


	20. Past Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of the reveal! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “But... I ran away from you, when I should’ve been running to you, Adrien,” she whispered. “Making you leave me alone that night is one of my biggest regrets.”
> 
> “You want to know what my biggest regret is?
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “Not making you mine that night.”

Running down the Parisian streets at dusk can be dangerous, but at this moment she didn’t care. She kept going until she made it to The Red Bug and Black Cat’s Harmony. Breathless and nearly collapsing, Marinette pushed herself through the door. Alya was behind the counter with a shocked look on her face.

“Marinette?!” 

“Adrien... was... Chat... Noir...” She managed to pant out before she crumbled down to the floor and started to cry.

Alya was on her in seconds, pulling her shaking body into her lap, trying her best to comfort her.

“What are you saying, Mari?”

“I... hurt him. What if... he never wants... to be around me again?” She sniffed.

“How did you hurt him?” Alya asked, softly. “I don’t understand what’s going on, sweetheart.”

“I made him leave me,” she whined. “I pushed him away. I’m such an awful person.”

“Mari, I don’t understand what happened. You two were fine yesterday.”

“I hurt him back when I was Ladybug,” she whispered.

“You were Ladybug?”

Marinette nodded slowly. “And he was Chat Noir”

She felt Alya’s grip around her stiffen. “So why exactly are you crying over something that happened seven years ago?”

“Because I was the one who caused him all this pain when I could’ve just revealed my identity,” she whimpered.

“Where is Adrien now?”

“I left him back at The Black Cat. I couldn’t face him.” Marinette tried to buried her face into Alya’s thigh.

“You need to go find him, Mari. He needs you right now.”

“I... I... don’t know where he is.”

“Nino!!” Alya yelled.

“Yes?” He poked his head out of the back storage closet.

“Call Adrien and find out where he is.”

“Okay, one second.”

Alya nodded, then turned her attention back to Marinette. She started stroking her hair but stopped. “I just have to know,” she paused. “Why did you not want to tell him after Hawkmoth was defeated?”

“I’m actually not sure anymore, Alya. I just regret not doing it.”

A soft ‘bye’ came from the back of the store as Nino hung up his phone. “He just left the Cat and is heading back to Sabine and Tom’s now.”

“Thanks, love!” Alya called back to him. “Let’s go.” She urged, pulling Marinette to her feet. “We’re going to your parents.”

“Alya, I can’t face him-.“ 

“It’s been seven years, Mari! He knows who you are now. Why make him feel like he’s not good enough?”

Marinette bit her lip. “You think he feels like he’s not good enough for me?

“Well, how would you feel if Adrien had just ran out on you?”

“I’ve made it worse, haven’t I?”

“Probably.” Alya shrugged, then yelled to Nino. “I’ll be back in twenty minutes, Nino.”

“Okay!” Nino called back as he walked out of the storage closet. “Marinette? What are you doing here?

“She’s not doing anything here.” His wife quickly interjected. “I’m taking her home, and I’ll be right back.”

A confused look crossed his face, but he nodded. “I’ll see you when you get back.”

And with that, Alya pulled Marinette out to the passenger door of her car. “Get in.”

She reluctantly got into the car, while Alya went around to the other side. Most of the ride was silent until they were a few blocks away.

“Marinette,” Alya whispered. “You really need to talk to him.”

“I know, but it’s so hard.”

“To be honest with Mari, I don’t see how it is. This man has been your best friend for years. Hell, I’d say you’re closer to him now than me.”

“That’s not true! We just see each other more, and-.” Alya cut her off almost immediately.

“I don’t care why, or how, or even what the case may be. I care about the fact that you left him there alone. I’m actually infuriated that you did.”

“Why?”

“Because you two have always held each other together. You have never run away from Adrien, but the second you find out he was Chat Noir, you ran away like a child!”

She let Alya’s words sink in for a moment. As much as Marinette hated to admit it, she was right. 

“What am I going to do?” She whispered.

“Well, for starters, you’re going to go upstairs and apologize to Adrien.” Alya stated as she pulled into a parking spot in front of the bakery. “Then you’re never going to let him go. Got it?”

Nodding, she put her hand on the door handle. “Thanks, Alya. I just hope I don’t screw this up...”

“Oh, sweetie. I doubt you ever could.”

Marinette got out of the car and walked over to the side door. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her parent’s house key and twisted it into the lock. The faint scent of baked goods hit her as she started up the stairs. What would she even say to him? How could he forgive for running away from him tonight? What if he hadn’t forgiven her for pushing him away so long ago?

When she reached the top of the stairs, her hand lingered on the cold doorknob for a moment. Adrien was Chat Noir, and Adrien said she still had his heart. Had he already forgiven her for all the heartbreak? One way to find out.

She pushed herself into the apartment to find her mother sitting in the recliner, sipping on a cup of tea. Her eyes were glittering over the cup.

“Hi, mama.” Marinette hung her head, sighing. “Is Adrien upstairs?”

“Mhmmm. He looked pretty down, maybe you should go cheer a cat up.”

“Wait...” Marinette whirled back around to face her mother. “You knew?!”

“Of course, I knew,” Sabine smiled. “Just like I knew you were Ladybug.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Because what daughter would want to know that her mother worried about her?

“I... I... I don’t understand,” Marinette stuttered.

“It doesn’t matter, the past is the past. Just please go up and talk to him.”

“Okay, but I’ll be back to talk to you about this later.”

“Of course, my dear, whatever you say.” She heard her mother whisper as she started to climb up the ladder.

After knocking softly, Marinette pushed herself into the room above. The white fairy lights she’d hung from the ceiling that afternoon were shining and casting shadows all over the room. Adrien was laying on his new bed in the back of the room. A soft snore came from him. As she got closer, Marinette could see her seven journals spread out. His hand was on one of the pages in her second volume. Carefully, she removed his hand and brought the journal up to her face. He’d been reading the entry of the second anniversary she’d endured without him. The pages were starting to yellow and she could still see the teardrops that had fallen onto the page, making the ink smear. She remembered this entry all too well, but she read it again anyway.

Dear Chaton,

I still can’t believe it’s only been two years since you left. In reality for me, it feels like an eternity. I miss you so much that I can’t bear it. I miss your smile, your touch, and most of all, your heart. I wish I would’ve had the courage to chase you down that night. If I had, maybe we could be together now.

I hate not knowing who you are. Every time I’ve tried to mask the pain by moving on; somehow something has reminded me of you. Remember when you saved me from the Evillustrator? I actually went out on a date with him today. His name is Nathaniel. He’s super sweet and very compassionate about his art. When he dropped me off, he went in to kiss me and I ducked away. I didn’t want another to capture my lips, I still want yours. The pain in his eyes dug a dagger into my heart, but I couldn’t put him through what I’m going through. 

I hide my heartbreak the best I can, it’s kind of just like wearing my Ladybug mask. I feel like can be sad when no one is looking. Everyone thinks I’m happy. Well, everyone, but Adrien that is. He’s noticed the stupid little things I do like chewing on my nails or putting Bailey’s in my coffee instead of creamer. The embarrassing thing is that the only way he found out about the Bailey’s was that, he took a long gulp from my coffee cup by accident.

I saw his eyes darken as he realized what was in it. He pulled me away from the others and asked why I was drinking that early in the morning. I used some excuse about how I got my heart broken by a guy when in reality, I broke my own heart. He has started to help me realize that I can’t keep stressing over something I can’t change. 

I still think he’s really worried about me. At least six times a week, he’ll take time out of his busy schedule to come to visit me. Doesn’t matter where I am in the building, he’ll find me. It’s kind of sweet in a way, but a little annoying. He keeps checking my coffee to make sure I haven’t slipped back. Maybe he’s been in the place I’m in. Waiting for the years to turn into days until we meet again. I doubt he’s ever had to wait that long for something or someone though. 

We’ve gotten really close over the last two years. He hasn’t revealed his demons to me yet like I have mine to him. I’m sure he will when he’s ready. All I can say is that it’s amazing how he stepped in and protected me from myself. I don’t know where I’d be without him if he hadn’t stopped me from drinking Bailey’s with my coffee almost three months ago.

The only thing that scares me with him is that I honestly think he’s about to ask Chloe out. I wish he wouldn’t though. I’ve seen what she is capable of. He has such a sweet soul and I don’t want him to get hurt because of her. 

Well, I’m going to go open a bottle of wine and sit out on my balcony. Don’t worry, I’m only going to have one glass. They say red wine is good for your heart, so I can’t argue that. This is the first day it hasn’t rain in a few weeks. I might as well enjoy it while I can. 

I love you, Chaton.

Sincerely,

Your lady

Tears started to flow from her eyes as she sat down on the bed next to him. She gently took off his baseball cap and ran her fingers through his long blonde hair. 

“I’m sorry I ran away again, kitty,” she whispered. “I thought it would be easier to face you after all these years, but I guess I was wrong.”

He twitched at her words but didn’t wake up. Fear suddenly came over her. What if he didn’t want to see or talk to her? Maybe she should leave and text him to meet up later. At least then he would have the choice of talking to her or not. 

Out of nowhere, her heart reacted before her brain. Reaching forward, she slowly entwined her fingers in his. His eyes flickered open. Piercing-emerald eyes darted up to look at her. 

“Mari?”

“Yes, Adrien, it’s me”

He looked away from her, tightening his grip on her hand. “Did I do something wrong? Because if I did, I’ll do anything I can to fix it.”

“Chaton, you could never do anything wrong. I’m the one who messed this whole thing up.” She pulled his hand to her mouth, kissing it softly. “I should’ve just told you my identity, then none of this would’ve happened.”

“You don’t know that for certain, Mari. Everything happens for a reason.” He murmured, turning his gaze back to hers. “Maybe if we’d revealed ourselves, we wouldn’t be in each other’s lives today. You just don’t know.”

“But... I ran away from you when I should’ve been running to you, Adrien,” she whispered. “Making you leave me alone that night is one of my biggest regrets.”

“You want to know what my biggest regret is?

“What?”

“Not making you mine that night.”

“Adrien-.” He sat up, pulling her closer to him.

“If I had come back, would you have told me your identity?”

“Honestly? Yes, I probably would’ve,” she admitted. “That was the night I realized I was in love with you.”

“See? We both have our own past regrets, but what’s stopping us from changing the present?”

“Well, nothing I guess,” she shrugged. “Would it be weird if I said I missed everything about you even though, it’s still you?”

“I don’t know. Would it be weird if I said I’ve missed your hands in my hair and your lips on mine?”

“I’d say no, but it’s still hard to believe you’re the same person.”

“How so?

“As much as you would like to think that Adrien is as smooth as Chat Noir...” Marinette started but refrained. 

“Are you saying that you like the ‘Chat Noir’ side of me more? I won’t be mad if you are,” he winked.

“Oh, it’s not that,” she blushed. “I just didn’t think you were that way, I guess.”

“So you’re saying that you prefer the alley cat over the gentleman, princess? That’s really bold of you.” He smirked, bringing his free hand to her face.

“I never said that! I like you for who you are.”

“Hmmm... So if I asked if I could kiss you right now, what would your answer be?” His thumb started to trace her jaw as he looked into her eyes.

Marinette pulled her hand away from his, gently brushing his bangs out of his eyes. “What would you like my answer to be?” She whispered. 

“I was hoping for a ‘yes,’ but if that’s not what you want,” he shrugged. “I totally understand.” A cheshire cat smirk fell over his lips as he teased her. 

Suddenly, Marinette moved forward, capturing that stupid smile of his. For a brief second, she felt his body stiffen before he relaxed and kissed her back. He probably didn’t expect her to act as quickly as she did, but she couldn’t hold back any longer. She softly bit his lip earning herself a moan. 

Her fingers darted into his hair as she licked his upper lip, demanding entrance into his mouth. Once he allowed her in, she could taste the whiskey on his breath. How many shots did he have? Slowly, she withdrew herself, pressing a firm kiss onto his lips. A whine escaped his throat as she pulled away.

“How many shots did you have tonight, Chaton?”

“Before or after you left?” He mumbled, nuzzling into her neck. 

“Altogether?” She asked, lightly.

“I’d say 4 and a half, but that’s because Juleka made me choke on the other half.” Marinette felt him wince against her neck. “That one really burned.”

“How’d she do that?” She kissed the top of his head before he pulled himself away so he could look at her.

“She may have told me something that happened at one of her Halloween parties with us...”

“Oh... Let me guess, the one with the superhero theme?”

“How’d you know?” The shock that filled his widened eyes made her smile.

“Juleka may have told me some of what happened that night, but not the extent as of what.” She shrugged, placing her hand on his again. “I asked her if I did anything stupid.”

“So she didn’t tell you that’s how she found out our secret identities?”

“No, just that you almost kissed me, and that I was very I willing for it to happen.” She whispered, looking away from him.

“Marinette.”

Her face turned back towards him. She watched as he bit his lip, eyes shifting back between her lips and her eyes.

“Yes, Adrien?”

“Would you mind if I kissed you this time?”


	21. Seven Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off of what happened in Gabriel's past. When I started writing this fic, I had/have no clue about what happened with Emilie but this is kind of what I imagined. So, unfortunately, this chapter doesn't correlate with the series, instead, it's my own spinoff. I hope you enjoy it!

Series of raindrops started to hit the large window in violent waves. He just stood there watching the storm take out its pain on the courtyard below. Purple lightning would crack every so often, showing him the path of its destruction. A few small branches from his wife’s magnolia tree were now on the ground and her multiple flowering bushes were being pushed in various directions. The sight made him cringed.

Her garden was the only thing he really had left that kept her memory alive other than his memories. Pain sheered throughout his heart as he began to remember the one tale he’d fought so hard to forget. She’d left him and their son behind without a trace. There were no phone calls, letters or even emails to say where she’d gone. The last time anyone had seen her was over 17 years ago. Adrien was the first to notice her missing. He seemed to have always blamed himself for her disappearance, but Gabriel hadn’t the slightest clue as to why.

The night she’d left was like any other night. The memory was etched into his mind. She’d come to bed after making sure Adrien had fallen asleep. Her slender body cuddling up to his as he finished making arrangements on his tablet for their vacation in a few days. The smell of her rose shampoo surrounding him. Her scent was completely intoxicating. The beautiful smile that melted over her lips as she talked about what she’d show them and how they’d love her hometown. For years they’d talked about going back to Tricity, but the timing was never right until then. Her eyes were glittering with excitement. He kissed her softly on the forehead, setting down his tablet, and wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled into him, making him almost forget where he was. 

Her warmth could always take away his stress. No man ever likes to admit that a woman can be his rock, but she was for him. Emilie had been the only woman who’d loved him for him, instead of his money. She stood by him no matter what. He pulled her closer and turned off the bedside lamp. 

She whispered her plans of making pancakes into animals for Adrien in the morning. Then she went on about to say that they were going to plant some new flowers in the garden together as well. Maybe roses or hydrangeas? She couldn't remember what Adrien had decided on, but they were going to make it happened.

He loved that she could always be home with Adrien when he couldn’t be. Working in the fashion business took away a lot of his attention, but Emilie always found a way to bring Adrien to him. Whether it was lunch visits or surprise game nights, she somehow knew how to bring the three of them together. 

When he awoke the next morning alone, he suspected nothing and figured that she woke up early to get a start on the day. He didn’t realize the extent of how early until Adrien burst into his office wondering where she was. No one had seen or heard from her since the night before. That’s the day his nightmares truly began. 

The police made him wait to file a missing person’s report for 24 hours. Days turned into months, and months turned into years. When everything seemed like it couldn’t get any worse, it somehow did. Adrien started to become depressed and began pushing everyone away. At this point, he needed a miracle. 

After searching for countless hours, Gabriel secretly tracked down a miraculous. He’d heard of them in stories but had no idea that they actually existed. The second he opened that tiny box, his world changed forever. A small, flying creature flew out and introduced itself. That’s the moment the insanity started.

Once he was transformed, he could instantly feel when someone would experience great levels of sadness or anger. Hawk Moth was his name and trying to find his wife was his game. A guardian must’ve known when the miraculous was activated for evil. The result of his first akuma hitting the streets of Paris was soon followed by Ladybug and Chat Noir. They didn’t take him down at first, but Ladybug soon figured out what to do.

He’d asked Nooroo, his kwami, about the powers of their miraculous’ after his first defeat. The tiny godlike creature told him that they had the powers of life and destruction. When the two miraculous were used together, they could give the holder an unbelievable power. It would be able to grant one wish, but it would have its consequences. He made a vow that day to get Ladybug’s earrings and Chat Noir’s ring, even if he died trying. 

Years went by, but somehow he still couldn’t get his hands on either of their miraculous. He didn’t want to quit, but something Adrien said one day stopped him in his tracks:

“Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to get killed one of these days, aren’t they?”

His eyes widened behind his tablet at the question. What on earth was his son talking about? No one had seen the latest fight between them. The battle had been in an abandoned warehouse of Gabriel’s. Both of them technically could’ve died if Ladybug hadn’t used her lucky charm without him knowing. 

“What do you mean? They’re the saviors of Paris, son. I don’t see how you think they would.”

“I mean what if they drown or get crushed by a duct? Ladybug’s cure can’t always fix everything, father.”

That’s the moment Gabriel realized his son had to be Chat Noir. Sheer horror fell over him. His most recent akuma, Oceania, had tried to drown them and nearly annihilated Chat Noir with an old piece of ductwork. He’d been putting his own son in danger by sending deadly akumas after him and his partner. The son he’d do anything to protect. This madness needed to stop immediately. 

He hatched a plan to lure Ladybug and Chat Noir away from anyone that could get hurt. In the middle of the river seemed to be the best place after reviewing all his options. The plan was that he would give up his miraculous willingly, but fate had other plans. Maybe he’d gone too hard on the duo in the past for them to react the way they did. In reality, he couldn’t blame them. After being thrown by Chat Noir’s staff, he quickly detransformed and hid. He listened as they sifted through the rubble to find him. 

Instead of finding Hawk Moth that day, they found his brooch. He knew that if Ladybug’s transformation hadn't been wearing off, they would’ve found him as well. Once they were gone, he radioed Nathalie to come to get him. She knew everything about him being his assistant after all. No one knew he was Hawk Moth other than her. She didn’t like what the miraculous had made him become, but she supported him in giving it back to the guardian.

A crisp chime from his clock brought him back to the present. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and turned to see the time. The anniversary of his surrender was slowly reaching its end. Seven years ago he gave up a life of being an evil villain. Seven years ago he tried to make things better with his son. Seven years ago should’ve been his wake up call, but it wasn’t. 

The one he’d actually ending up receiving was a few days ago: ‘If you don’t leave me alone about Chloe, I’ll no longer model for you.’ His son’s words were stuck on repeat in his mind. They hung over his head like a dark cloud. All he wanted to do was help his son, but Adrien thought he’d been focused on the company. The company could go up in flames right now and he wouldn’t care. It was time for him to step down and maybe retire from all this.

Adrien wouldn’t be the one to take it over though. Gabriel knew that his son was more than capable, but this company wasn’t what he wanted. His son wanted to get away from all this. The fashion industry for him was more of a hobby than a career path. Maybe Marinette would want to take over. She was an excellent designer and passed all of the tests he’d thrown her way. He could offer her another promotion after the winter line was completed. Would she even want that kind of responsibility at such a young age? What he’d give to go back just to have a couple more years of youth before jumping head first into this business! 

Her dedication for her work impressed him, but he was conflicted on it. She seemed to put her heart only into her work. The young woman was always working and never put anything into her social life, except for with Adrien. When Adrien came to him five years ago, telling him that he’d decided to ask Chloe out, he was surprised. Gabriel had watched his son's interactions with Marinette, and he recognized the love they had for another. Maybe now that he was out of that toxic relationship they could see what they had. He appreciated Marinette being there for Adrien, especially since he couldn't figure out how to be. Perhaps she could help him earn back Adrien’s trust in the near future. 

He shook his head before turning on his heels towards his liquor cabinet in the corner of the room. The door opened with a soft creak. Gabriel hadn’t opened it in months. Sighing, he pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured some into a rocks glass. The amber liquid swirled around the glass before it settled. Citrus and vanilla notes filled his nose as he breathed in. He closed his eyes, turning to the portrait of his wife and son. 

“To another year without you, my love.”

Gabriel took a sip of the sweet, earthy poison before making his way back to his desk. This was going to be a long night for him. He sacrificed learning about his wife’s disappearance to save his son. Seven years may be a long time, but maybe it wasn’t long enough to heal every scar.


	22. Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions are answered, but not everything. Marinette is having some guilt problems with everything that has happened over the last seven years. Adrien is just happy his lady is back in his life. 
> 
> Hopefully, all your questions will be answered in the next few chapters where I’ll focus on Marinette and Adrien trying to figure each other out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “A lot has already changed. I knew I loved you, but I didn’t realize how much until last night...” Lifting up her chin, he looked into her watery blue eyes. “Do you still love the model as much as you love the cat?”
> 
> “Always have, Chaton.” She smiled, wiping away a few remaining tears. “In the rain, you took my breath away, but in the skies, you stole my heart.”

The next morning, Marinette woke up to the sunlight coming through the skylight above. She slowly opened her eyes, narrowing them against the brightness. Where was she? The last thing she remembered from the night before was reminiscing with Adrien about their past lives.

Her surroundings were now becoming apparent to her as she started to blink the sleep away from her eyes. She was on her side with Adrien‘s arms wrapped around her. His hot breath was steady on her neck. ‘How did we get this way?’ She wondered silently. Not that she was complaining, of course, it was just surprising. 

Marinette closed her eyes, snuggling back into his arms. She could get used to this, to say the least; especially having him so close to her after all this time. Butterflies started to flutter in her stomach. This was too good to be true. Her mind was short-circuiting every other minute as if to say it was just a dream. There was no way this could be real right? Eventually, she reached up to run her fingers through his hair to make sure this was indeed real As she touched his blonde locks, a soft hum came from Adrien’s throat. 

She was still having a hard time recognizing him as Chat Noir, but she knew she’d gradually get over it. Trying to comprehend that Adrien Agreste was the person she’d loved for the last seven years kind of stung in a way. Maybe she could’ve protected him better, instead of letting him learn on his own. Chloe was going to have a field day with the media over this if she found out. How were they going to bring their discovery to the public? What would Gabriel say to their new relationship? Was that something they were going to strive for? A romantic relationship? Wait a minute... Gabriel! Her eyes flung open, jolting in Adrien’s arms. With the angle the sun was hitting the wall, it had to be well after 8:30. They’d needed to be at work a half hour ago at least! 

“Adrien!” She hissed.

Marinette heard his breath hitch slightly before he responded. 

“Yes?” He mumbled, tightening his grip on her, and snuggling his face into her neck.

“We need to go to work! We’re late!” She exclaimed, trying to pull away from him to get up.

“No, we aren’t,” he grumbled, tugging her back. “Texted Nathalie. I told her we were busy late last night, and that we’d be in after noon.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, so just relax and go back to sleep,” 

“How can I do that?”

“Easy.” His lips gently brushed the back of her neck. “Close your eyes, and let me hold you.”

She felt a shiver ran down her spine before she could argue. All she could do at that point was grab onto one of his arms that were snaked around her. He felt so warm and inviting. As she started to melt into his embrace, an unnerving question came into her mind. What were they going to do now that they knew who the other one was? She wanted more than anything to be with him, but she didn’t want to rush. There were so many questions they both still needed answered. 

After a moment, she finally sighed out. “How can I do that when I still can’t believe it’s you?” 

“Well, you better believe it’s me, princess,” he mumbled. “I don’t plan on letting you leave my sight for a long time to come.”

“Aren’t your eyes closed right now, Chaton?” She giggled.

She felt a smile form across his lips against her neck before he pulled slowly away. 

“Who said I ever fell asleep last night?” 

Marinette turned around in his embrace to find his tired green eyes. Her hand went up to his face. She was still mesmerized by the fact that he was her Chat Noir. As she caressed his cheek, her thumb slowly traced the bottom of his lip. 

She looked up into his eyes, trying to figure out what to do next. Sleep may have filled them a moment ago, but now they were filled with love. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but he bit his lip instead. 

“What? Cat got your tongue?” Marinette laughed softly. 

“No, but I kind of wish a ladybug did.” He winked, turning his lips into her hand, pressing a kiss into her palm.

“Do you now?” She smirked, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. “Why would you ever want that?”

“Maybe because I’ve spent the last seven years wishing her lips were on mine again.”

“Even after everything that I did to you?” She whispered. The guilt of her past decisions suddenly washing over her.

“What did you do to me, bug?”

“I broke your heart, made you think you weren’t good enough for me, and ran away from you,” she listed. “To be honest, I wouldn’t be surprised if you never forgave-.”

“My lady, I forgave you a long time ago. I may have been a heartbroken kitten for a long time, but I healed.” He propped himself up on the pillows behind them, gently tugging her up to his chest.

“If that’s the case, then I wish I knew how to forgive myself for what I put you through.” She laid her head on his shoulder, then entwined her fingers into his.

“You didn’t put me through anything, Mari.” Adrien tried to assure her by stroking her long black hair. “I chose to deal with the pain the way I did. You didn’t have anything to do with that.”

“I shouldn’t have given you that pain. You deserved so much more!” She urged. “I feel like I prevented you from moving on as you should have.” 

“How could I ever move on from someone like you?” He murmured into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

“I just figured-.“

“I couldn’t get over you, and I really tried.” He sighed, cutting her off. “I could ask the same to you, too, you know?

“I know, but you were my everything. Every time I tried, a flashback of your lips on mine would cross my mind.“ Adrien felt her hand try to go around him. Sitting up slightly, he gave her what she wanted. She let go of his hand. Her arms went around him, giving him an awkward side hug. He could feel her rapid heart pounding against his ribs as she snuggled closer to him. Maybe if he told her why he couldn’t move on, she’d calm down a little.

He coughed. “Do you want to know why I started dating Chloe?” 

She nodded, her head softly hitting against his chin. He could feel the tears she was trying to conceal from him on his shirt. The wetness felt cold as her warm breath hit them. 

“I’d felt as though Ladybug had probably loved her previous love more than me, and I thought that you only saw me as an older brother. So the two people I loved more than anything were out of my grasp. I knew Chloe loved me and knew me fairly well...” He paused. “Are you sure you want me to continue, princess?”

“If you ever want us to be more, I should probably know, Chaton.” He heard her barely whisper. 

“So I gave her my heart, and tried to replace you with her,” he sighed. “For five years, I did everything with her that I wanted to do with you. It kind of makes me feel sick now that I’m looking back on it.”

“Kitty, you had to love to give. You shouldn’t feel bad about that.”

“I don’t. It’s just the thing is, I think she knew I didn’t love her like I should and that’s why she cheated on me so many times,” he speculated. “Looking back on everything now, I can only think that she was trying to push me away.”

“You really think so?”

“She hasn’t tried to call, message or contact me since I was there Saturday, Mari.” He scratched the back of his neck. “There might be a possibility in the future for us to be friends again, but right now it’s just not in the cards.”

“I’m sorry, Adrien.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“Putting you through all this, if I’d just reveal my-.” Adrien cut her off almost immediately, tightening his arm around her waist.

“Mari, it’s okay. I’ve always known deep down that Chloe wasn’t going to be my forever. Please stop blaming yourself for something you couldn’t change.”

“I-.“ She stopped. 

A questioning hum escaped his throat almost immediately. Her grip tightened around him before she continued. 

“Do you want to try, I mean, would you want to... Adrien, I’m scared,” she whispered quietly.

“What are you scared of, my lady?”

“That if we try to be anything more than friends, everything will change.”

“A lot has already changed. I knew I loved you, but I didn’t realize how much until last night...” Lifting up her chin, he looked into her watery blue eyes. “Do you still love the model as much as you love the cat?”

“Always have, Chaton.” She smiled, wiping away a few remaining tears. “In the rain, you took my breath away, but in the skies, you stole my heart.”

The tone of her voice and the meaning behind those words made his heart stop. How had he gotten so lucky to have her back after all this time? Granted, she’d never really gone anywhere, but he’d never been able to hold her like this or kiss her lips. 

“Really?” His voice cracked ever so slightly, making her heart break a little. Why would he think she didn’t love both sides of him still?

He watched her as she carefully pressed a soft kiss onto the tip of his nose. “If even if I wanted to, I could never stop loving you.” Her whisper echoed through the room.

A look of awe fell over his face for a moment, then he darted down, pressing his lips into hers. Adrien heard her breath catch as he felt her body stiffen against his, then she melted under his touch. A soft hum of approval vibrated over his lips as she returned the kiss. He felt her fingers make their way up to his hair. 

She gave a small tug, making him groan. Her lips pressed a firm kiss into his lips before she pulled away to look up at him. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” She asked, quietly.

“My lady, please stop overthinking everything.” 

Adrien leaned down, peppering her neck with kisses. His lips brushed a spot that made her gasp. A smirk crossed his lips as went in and nipped the tender skin. 

“Adrien,” she whimpered. “If you don’t stop, we’ll never make it to work.”

He shrugged, kissing the soft spot on her neck. “I don’t really care if I miss work or not. I’ve missed you too long to care what my father thinks about me missing one day in 15 years.”

“He’ll have my head if I don’t show up,” she pouted. 

Adrien’s eyes glanced off to the side for a moment, then pressed a gentle kiss onto her lips. 

“I think you should be more worried about your mother spying on us than my father,” he uttered. 

Pink blush covered her cheeks instantly. Her head whirled around to see her mother looking at them with a soft look in her eyes. 

“Mama! It’s not nice to spy on people!” She groaned, letting her forehead fall against Adrien’s chest in embarrassment. 

“I was just making sure you two had made up,” she snickered. “Also, I wanted to let you know that there’s plenty of eggs, bacon, cereal, and coffee down here if you two would like to eat something before you go into work.”

“Thanks, Sabine,” Adrien nodded. “We’ll be down in a minute.”

“Take your time,” she smiled. “Tom and I will be down in the bakery if you need anything.” The hinge of the door groaned as her mother closed it behind her leaving them in silence. 

“Are you okay, my lady?” He asked, quietly. 

In response, she quickly shook her head. “I will be after I tell my mother she should knock before she comes up here ever again.”

“Why is that?” He asked, pressing a gentle kiss onto the top her head.

Blue eyes filled with mischief looked up into his innocent green ones.

“Chaton.” She started, biting her lip. “If we do end up being together, there’s a lot more I’d like to do to you than kiss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t decided how I’m going to continue/finish this fic yet. Thank you for your patience with my late postings. With my busy schedule, it’s been hard for me to write as much as I’d like. :/


	23. Are You Ready to Go?

Twelve cups of coffee and six hours later, Adrien still felt as though he was on cloud nine. He may have had no sleep or any sort of motivation to work today, but at least he’d finally found his lady. The heroine was none other than his best friend, and he couldn’t be more ecstatic. His eyes kept darting to his phone, anxiously waiting for Marinette’s name pop up on its screen. 

She’d promised to text him when she was done for the day. They were planning on going over to her place after work to talk. Hundreds of questions started to swirl around his mind. How were they going to make this work? Did she even want to try? What would his father think? Would she be comfortable dating him, even though she worked for Gabriel? Did she really love him as much as she loved his alter ego? 

He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, but the nervousness was starting to settle into his stomach. What if she ran away again? What if he wasn’t what she’d expected? What if he couldn’t give her what she was looking for? 

A shiver ran down his spine as he felt someone blow gently on his ear from behind. He carefully turned around in his chair, coming face to face with Marinette. Her eyes were glittering with mischief as she held her bag securely to her side.

Adrien slowly took off his headset, setting it to the side. “I thought you were going to text me?” 

“Well, I figured I’d save the both of us some time if I just came down here to get you instead.” She smiled, nervously tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear. “Plus, I kind of wanted to see you.” 

In response, Adrien reached out and grabbed her free hand. Quickly, he kissed the back of her hand gently; a smirk fell over his lips as he heard a gasp leave her. 

“What? Cat got your tongue, princess?”

“No, I’m just never going to get used to you doing that again.” She whispered softly, blush rushing to her cheeks. “Are you ready to go, kitty?”

Her shyness shocked him. Where was his fearless lady hiding? “Of course, I am,” he smiled. “But are you?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She squeaked as he pulled her down onto his lap.

“Because I think you’re nervous about me being Chat Noir.” He nuzzled his nose into her neck, breathing in her scent. “Where’s my dauntless lady hiding?”

“Behind a flustered Marinette.” She sighed, leaning back against him. 

“Why is that, my lady?” He softly pressed a kiss into the crook of her neck.

“Because everything is just now starting to set in.” Her fingers entwined with his, making his heart jump. “I missed you, Chaton.”

“I missed you too, Bugaboo,” he whispered. “How would you feel about going to get a few bottles of wine on the way back to your place?”

“Are you saying that the wine I have in my wine cabinet isn’t good enough for you?” She teased. 

“No, I just figured you’d like a bottle or two of Chateau Margaux?” He shrugged.

“Chaton!!” She jumped off his lap, whirling around to face him. “You are not spending that much on a bottle of wine!”

“You probably just made everyone without headsets on jump five feet into the air, bug!” He chuckled as he stood up, pulling her into an embrace.

“I don’t care.” Marinette grumbled. “I’m not letting you spend that much money.”

“But I’d like something nice to help us celebrate, Mari,” he murmured.

“A bottle of my plum wine will be fine!” She insisted, pulling away from him. “I won’t let you pay 1,100€ for four glasses of wine.”

“Fine,” he caved. “Can I at least buy us a nice dinner?”

“If you consider take-out from Cataclysm a nice dinner.” She shrugged. A quick smile touched her lips as she reached up and gently booped his nose. “Come on, kitty. Let’s go so we can play twenty questions.” 

Not waiting for a reply, she spun around and started to walk towards the elevator. Adrien was frozen in place. How had he not seen that Marinette was his lady sooner? Her boldness should’ve been the first sign to him that she could’ve been his lady a long time ago. Hell, even her constant nose booping should’ve been a reason to make him question her. In all reality, he’d been looking for her in all the wrong places, and she was literally right in front of him the whole time.

“Adrien.” 

The tenderness in her voice jerked him from his thoughts. He looked up, seeing that she was already standing in the door of the elevator. 

“Are you coming or not, handsome?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He felt his signature cheshire cat smirk cross his lips as he walked over to the lift and pressed the button for the first floor. 

“Because you seemed to like standing in the middle of the walkway,” Marinette teased. 

She laced her fingers with his as the door closed on them. They stood there silently as the lift began to move downwards. He couldn’t help but think ‘why does this still feel like a dream?’ In his mind, he knew it wasn’t, but why hadn’t she told him she used to be Ladybug before yesterday? Was it because she wanted to tell Chat Noir her identity before anyone else; or was it the fact that she didn’t trust him enough to tell him who she had been? 

The elevator jolted to a stop as they hit the first floor. Marinette squeezed his hand gently before letting go and walking out of the lift. He didn’t realize that he was holding his breath until he stepped out of the elevator himself. Shaking his head, he realized she could literally still take his breath away after all these years.

“Where did you park today?” She asked quietly as he approached her.

“I actually used valet parking after I dropped you off.” He answered, walking over to the main desk. “Milo, could you please have Theo pull the car around for us.”

“As you wish, Adrien,” Milo nodded.

“Thanks, Milo.”

He walked back over to Marinette, who was looking down at her feet. Her cheeks were starting to turn a faint shade of pink. 

“What’s the matter, princess?”

“Everything is going to be different now, Adrien.”

“No, it isn’t.” He tried to assure her. “Everyone here knows I give you rides home all the time. They also know its because I loathe that stupid moped of yours.”

“Are you sure?” She whispered, looking up to meet his gaze.

“Yes, my lady, I’m sure. They aren’t going to suspect anything differently unless we act like something is different between us, okay?”

“Okay, Adrien.”

“Adrien,” Milo called, making them both jump. “Theo is now outside with your car. 

He nodded his thanks to Milo, ushering Marinette out the front door and down the steps to his Mercedes. Theo opened the passenger door for Marinette as they approached. 

“Thanks, Theo,” she smiled. 

“Anytime, Marinette.” Theo nodded as he closed the door, turning to Adrien. “I filled up your tank for you, Monsieur Agreste. I noticed you were a bit low.” 

“That’s very much appreciated, Theo.” Adrien smiled, patting Theo on the shoulder. “But would you please just call me, Adrien. Monsieur Agreste is my father and if I ever take over this company, I’d prefer to have my employees call me by name.”

“Yes, of course, Monsie- Adrien.”

“Thank you, Theo. Have a good night!” He waved as he opened the driver’s side door.

“You too!” Theo nodded, turning around to walk up the steps.

As he closed himself into the car, he watched Marinette look around as if to see if anyone was still looking. No one could see through his tinted windows, but she seemed to think otherwise. Once she knew the coast was clear, she hungrily grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling his lips down onto hers. He felt the startled mewl that had left his throat turn into a moan as she deepened the kiss. Her lips were so soft and her mouth tasted of vanilla. He couldn’t help but think she’d reapplied her sweet lipgloss just for him. 

The movement of her lips in sync with his, and the taste of her mouth made him feel as though he was in heaven. When she suddenly pulled away, he tried to chase after her, but she pressed her index finger against his lips.

“I’m sorry, I needed to feel your lips on mine again,” she whispered. “I may have taken it a little too far.”

“You could never go too far with me, my lady.” He reached for her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips. As he kissed each one of them, he heard her audibly gasp and somehow managed to feel a shiver run over her body. 

“Are you ready to go, my lady?” He barely heard himself breathe.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, kitty.” She managed to choke out.

Adrien focused his eyes onto the road ahead of them. When he had a chance to merge into traffic, his tires squealed against the wet pavement making him cringe. Marinette’s hand immediately went to his upper leg, gripping it tightly as if she’d be protected from the sound. The place where her hand was made him shiver. His heart started to pound harder than he expected, and he felt as though she probably could hear it trying to escape his chest. This was going to be the longest car ride he’d ever endured. All he wanted at this moment was her in his lap, his lips on hers and her fingers in his hair. He’d allowed himself to fall in love with this woman not once, but twice. There was no way in hell he was going to let her slip through his fingers this time if he could help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be posted in the next 72 hours or so. Sorry for the cliffhanger! :3


	24. Kiss Me Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would consider this chapter kind of mature, but it depends on your opinion. ;) Next chapter contains the 20 questions we've all been waiting for. I’m sorry that it took 123 hours to post instead of 72. I hope you guys like it!

Barely a second after Marinette placed the takeout from Cataclysm on the counter, Adrien grabbed her waist and twirled her around in his embrace. He kept one hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him as he pressed her against the counter. The other one was caressing her cheek as his thumb traced her bottom lip. When she looked up into his eyes, all she could see was look of unconditional love that her kitty used to look at her with. 

“What are you waiting for, Chaton?” She whispered. “Kiss me already.”

“I’m just waiting for the princess’s permission, my lady.” 

“Do you really still need my permission?” She asked, reaching up to undo his tie.

“I like it when you tell me to kiss you,” he smirked. “Is that such a crime?”

Marinette pulled the silk purple tie out of its knot, placing it on the counter behind them. “It is when you know it’s all I’ve wanted all day.”

“So, my princess, has only thought about my lips all day?” 

“Maybe, but what’s that to you, Chaton?” She questioned, reaching up to unfasten a couple of the top buttons on his shirt. 

“Everything, my lady,” he smiled. “I’ve waited years to hear those words roll off your tongue.”

“So what’s taking you so long then?” Marinette went to her tiptoes, placing her arms around his neck.

“I’m just waiting to hear you say it again.”

“Kiss me, Chaton, please.” Her voice quivered as she begged him.

His lips crashed down onto hers, making her squeak in shock. She hadn’t expected him to kiss her with such ferocity and passion. This kiss seemed to be hungry in a way, like as if it was something he’d needed for a long time. A few minutes in, he broke the kiss. A growl of frustration left her, which was quickly replaced with a surprised yelp. Adrien picked her up easily, settling her down onto the counter. The takeout boxes were thrown slightly to the wayside, startling the two of them.

“Sorry.” He chuckled, as he started to pepper kisses from her collarbone to her jaw. “I just wanted to be able to kiss you a little better.

“I’m glad you put me up here actually,” she murmured.

He pulled his lips away from her neck, making her whine at the loss. “Why is that, my lady?” 

“Because I can do this now.”

She leaned forward, letting her fingers tangle into his long blonde locks as her lips found his. A moan from his throat vibrated over their lips. Marinette saw that as a signal for her to try to deepen their kiss. She gave him a soft nip on his bottom lip. When he didn’t respond instantly, she impatiently tugged on his blonde locks. 

At that moment, he immediately became pudding under her hands. He granted her access to his mouth just like she’d wanted. She deepened the kiss, letting her tongue try to memorize his movements. Every little noise that left him made her feel as though she was on fire. Marinette couldn’t help, but wonder if this is how everything would’ve happened, if she’d just revealed her identity to him in the first place? Would they have been this hungry for each other’s touch? 

Her thoughts were pushed away as he accidentally clashed his teeth into hers. She felt herself wince as he pulled away from her. Concern filled his eyes as his hands reached up to caress her face.

“Did I hurt you?” He breathed, raggedly.

“No, it was just more surprising if anything, kitty,” she whispered. “Would you want to move somewhere else?”

“Where were you thinking, my lady?”

“Well, I was thinking of the couch...” She trailed off for a moment before she continued. “But if you’d like to eat first, I’d understand.”

“I think I like what I’m doing right now better,” he smiled. 

He pressed a firm kiss onto her lips, then carefully wrapped his arms around her. Her legs latched around him as he lifted her off the counter. When he turned towards the den, he felt his breath hitched. Marinette’s lips had found his soft spot just under his jaw. 

“My lady, could you at least wait until I’ve sat down before you take my breath away?” He asked, walking into the den.

“Did I do something wrong, kitty?”

“No, you just found something I didn’t expect you to find so soon.” He chuckled, sitting them down on the couch. 

“And what’s that, Chaton?” She winked, readjusting herself onto his lap. 

Shivers ran down his spine as she started to kiss up his collarbone to his neck. Her lips ghosted over the spot she’d found before, kissing him on the cheek instead. 

“You know what it is!” He pouted. “You totally just avoided it.”

“Are you sure?” Mischief started to shimmer in her eyes. 

“Yes.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “Just like I’m going to avoid this.”

His lips darted forward, finding her soft spot in the crook of her neck. She let out a happy sigh. Then his teeth barely just nipped at the spot before he pulled away from her. 

“You didn’t avoid it at all!” She whined.

“Are you sure?” He smirked. 

In response, she pressed her lips into his. This kiss turned into something more fierce than he’d expected. The bad thing about it was that made him want her more. He tried to stop himself from moaning her name as he felt her pull the hair on the back of his neck. 

“Marinette, you’re going to kill me.” 

“And what if I do?” She smirked, as she took his lips for her own again.

He opened his mouth slightly, allowing her tongue in. Everything that was happening just had to be a dream. The woman of his dreams was on his lap, kissing him, and she was finding all the places that made him squirm. Her hands were in his hair, delicately combing her fingers through it. He felt a smirk form against her lips as she pulled away from him.

“We should probably eat, don’t you think, Chaton?”

His gaze softened as he caressed her cheek. “Maybe, but I have to say that I like what we’re doing now much better than eating.”

“I’m not saying that I don’t like it, but we shouldn’t let the food you wanted to celebrate go to waste!” She teased.

“But what if we just stay here for a few more minutes?”

“Why on earth would you even want to do that, kitty?” She winked, booping his nose.

“Because I’m still marveling in the fact that you are my lady.”

“I bet you are.” Marinette pressed her cheek into his hand. “You know I meant what I said, right?”

“Which was?”

“That your touch has always made me feel like you’ll protect me from the heartbreak.” She smiled, getting off of his lap and straightening her blouse. “I’m going to go upstairs and change. Would you like me to bring you down something more comfortable?”

“I mean, if you have something for me,” he smirked. 

“I’ve always got something for you.” She winked, leaning forward to kiss him before leaving him alone in the den.

He knew she was going to be the demise of him if he let her be. Shaking his head, he got up and went back into the kitchen. The takeout boxes were scattered all over the counter as if a hurricane hit them; and if he was going, to be honest with himself, the sight made him smile. How had he gotten this lucky? Granted, his lady was Lady Luck in her past life, so maybe it had something to do with it. 

Footsteps from above him brought him back to the present. Turning around, he quickly started to look for a couple of plates. He should’ve known where they were at this point, but somehow she’d managed to short-circuit his brain.

He felt her arms wrap around him from behind, making him let out a steady sigh.

“Chaton, why are you looking for the plates where the coffee cups are?” 

The amusement in her voice made a smile twitch onto his lips. “I just simply opened the wrong one by accident, Mari.” 

“If you say so.”

He turned around to face her. She had a similar cheshire cat smirk to his covering her face. “Why are you giving me that look, princess?” 

“Because I feel like it,” she winked, spinning around to grab the parcel she’d placed on the counter a moment ago. “Here’s what I have for you. You can take it or leave it.”

She handed him a wrapped gift. Once the paper touched his hands, he knew what it was.

“Mari, I can’t open this yet!” His eyes were wide with bewilderment.

Her eyes twinkled with happiness as she pushed it back into his hands. “Yes, you can! Come on, Adrien! Open it!” 

“But this is for Christmas! I can’t open this.”

“Well, you can either open it or be stuck in your stuffy dress shirt and pants,” she shrugged. “Your call.”

“Fine, but don’t replace it okay.”

She quirked her eyebrow at him, folding her arms. “I’ll do what I want, Chaton. Now go and change.” 

Pushing the gift back into his hands, she ushered him towards the stairs.

“Alright, alright! I’ll go change!” He chuckled, leaving her behind in the silence of her kitchen.

She smiled to herself before turning around to fix the mess they’d made earlier. When the disarrayed containers were opened, they revealed creamy garlic mushroom pasta, penne alla vodka, and garlic bread. Quickly, she placed both pastas in separate pans and set them to medium heat them. Then she put the garlic bread in the oven on low heat. What was taking Adrien so long? He’d been gone for about ten minutes now. What on earth was he doing? She turned around to see him leaning against the island, watching her reheat their dinner. 

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to see how amazing you are.”

Narrowing her eyes, she stalked over to him. “Move away from the counter. I want to see if I got the measurements right.”

“Why wouldn’t you have got them right?” He smirked, stepping around the counter.

She walked around him, looking the outfit up and down. The black fleece pants could’ve had a little more length, but the sleeves on the thin black sweater fit perfectly along his arms. 

“Hmmm... Do you like them?” She murmured. “I think I may made your pants a little too short.”

“Marinette.” Adrien sighed, making her look up.

“Yes?”

He stepped towards her, wrapping his arms after her waist. “You did an amazing on these pajamas, I promise!”

“Are you sure?” She whispered, looking down. 

“I would tell you if I didn’t like them, princess.”

“You promise?” 

He gently hooked his finger under her chin, lifting her face up to look at his. “I always promise to tell you the truth, okay?” 

She didn’t give him an answer, instead, she pushed herself onto tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. He caught her lips, pressing them into his. When they withdrew from the kiss, she felt her cheeks start to burn.

“You have no idea how much those words mean to me, Adrien.”

“I think I have some sort of idea, Mari.” He leaned down, kissing her gently on the forehead.

As she opened her mouth to respond, but a sizzle from the sauce startled her, making her squeak. “Well, I guess the food is ready,” she giggled.

“Mhmmm... Would you like me to open a bottle of wine?” 

“You can’t even open a bottle.” Marinette rolled her eyes as she turned off the burners and pulled the bread out of the oven. 

“Well, would you want to show me?” 

“I guess I could do that, kitty.” She winked, walking over to the wine cabinet pulling out a bottle of wine and corkscrew. “But in return, I get to ask the first question when we’re done eating.”

“Deal,” he smirked.


	25. Your Wish is My Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette start to ask each other questions but get off on other topics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long for me to post this chapter! I’ve been really busy lately, but don’t think I’ve stopped writing this story! Until Next Time will continue! It just might take me a little longer to post than what we’re used to. Hope it was worth the wait! :)

“I know why you left me to cry alone that night...” She bit her lip uneasily. 

In a way, she wasn’t sure how to ask the question without hurting him. His green eyes were searching her face as if to try to figure out why she’d trailed off. Instead of asking or pressuring her to continue, he seized the unopened bottle of wine off the coffee table. 

Adrien pulled the wine key out of his pajama pants pocket. A mischievous grin came over his lips as he flipped out the tiny knife. It shined in the candlelight before he pressed it gently underneath the foil against the cork. With a quick tear, the foil fell into his lap. He tucked the knife carefully back into its place along the handle, then opened the corkscrew to its full potential. His gaze snapped up to hers as he pushed the worm into the cork and started to twist. 

She had no idea how he’d learned to open a bottle of wine in less than five minutes. Everyone else she’d tried to teach seemed to either give up or couldn’t figure it out. The worm made a squeak as he got it almost to its base before he used the double hinge to coax the cork out. A dull pop eventually resonated throughout her tiny den. He reached for the empty wine glass in her hands, which she reluctantly released to him. 

“Don’t act like you don’t want it.” Adrien chuckled, pouring the maroon liquid into her glass before handing it back to her and then filling his own.

“It’s not that I don’t.” She gave him a small smile before looking away from his gaze. “It’s just that I’m trying to figure how to ask you this question without hurting your feelings...”

“Mari.”

The soft tone in his voice made her look back up to him. His eyes seemed to be filled with immense understanding. He set his wine glass and the bottle on the coffee table. Then Adrien reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers. 

“You can ask whatever question you want, princess. It won’t hurt my feelings.” 

“Alright.” She whispered, tightening the grip on his hand. “I know why you left me to cry alone that night, but what I want to know is how you trusted me enough to believe that I’d eventually come back to you? I just feel as though it was kind of naive of you to think that if you thought I was in love with someone else...”

She heard her own soft voice continue to echo through the room; making it feel as though she kept asking and insulting his love for her over and over again. Her heart dropped as a shocked look flashed through his eyes. He looked down for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. 

“Marinette, I chose to trust you because you were my partner.” He answered, looking back up to her. “I loved you unconditionally. I needed to believe that you would come back to me. Plus, we’d saved each other’s lives more than once and you’d always hated liars. Why would I have had any reason to believe that you would lie to me?”

“I don’t know... I just don’t see how you had that much faith in me to return,” she sighed. “What if I never came back?”

“If you’d never came back, I still would’ve found you.” He smiled, bringing her hand to his lips and gently pressing a kiss onto the top of her hand. 

“How?” She felt tears starting to begin to prick into the back of her eyes. He couldn’t have had this much faithfulness in her, could he? 

“Well, I just think that the universe has a crazy way of bringing people together that are just meant to be,” he mumbled. 

“I know you’re trying to be really romantic, but I think you talked with Jules too much last night.” She smiled, rolling her eyes at him playfully and blinking away the tears.

“Maybe I did.” He shrugged, slowly letting go of her hand. “But I think it’s my turn to ask a question.”

“Alright then, ask.” She took a sip of her wine, placing the glass on the coffee table. Her heartbeat started to pound harder as she waited for the question to leave him. He opened his mouth, then clamped it shut. His lips went into a pursed line, then the question suddenly left his mouth. 

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” she nodded, “With all of my heart.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me that you were Ladybug before now?” 

His gaze shifted down to his lap as if he was unsure that he wanted to hear her answer. The sadness in his eyes put weight on her chest, making it hard for her to breathe. Did he really think she didn’t trust him? 

“Adrien...”

When he didn’t look up, she crawled over to him on the couch. Her hands slowly reached up to hold his face. “Chaton, please look at me,” she whispered. 

His green eyes glittered through his blonde bangs as he looked up into hers. She could just barely see the reflection of the flame from the candle dancing in his eyes.

“You’re going to think the reason why I didn’t is silly.” Her gaze shifted down for a brief moment. When her eyes snapped back up to his, she started to rub her thumb along his jawline.

“I could never think it’s silly, Mari,” he sighed. His eyes drifted to the right for a moment as pressed his face into her hand; showing Marinette the tears that were trying to form as he attempted to hold them back. “I just want to know why you didn’t tell me.”

She closed the few inches between them, pressing her forehead against his. Adrien’s hand almost instantly went to the back of her head. His warm breath was rushing over her lips as he breathed. She felt her own heart rate start to increase as he began to lace his fingers into her hair. If she didn’t answer the question soon, they’d be back to where they’d been before dinner. Not that she didn’t want that, but there were still a lot of questions she needed the answers to.

“I just wanted Chat Noir to be the first one to know who I was. It’s not that I didn’t trust you.” She finally felt herself whisper. “There were actually quite a few times in the past seven years that I really wanted to tell you, but every time I almost did I felt as if I was betraying Chat Noir. He deserved to know before anyone else.”

“You really felt like you were going to betray me by telling someone else?” 

“Of course, I did,” she giggled. “My kitty deserved the right to know who I was before anyone else. Plus, I loved him and I wanted him to be the first know. I’m sorry that I kept it from you.” 

Marinette felt his breath cease against her lips. Within seconds, she felt his lips find hers. This kiss was soft, instead of hungry or passionate like their kisses before. She melted into him, letting his warmth fill her. This was something she never wanted to get used to. His touch set her skin on fire. When was the last time she’d actually felt alive let this? It would’ve had to have been the first time his lips touched hers seven years ago. Could he be feeling the exact way she was? 

In a small way, she’d hate to think he did. With everything that happened the night of their departure, she knew he’d needed to give someone the love in his heart. She knew he loved Chloe and probably always would. The realization made a wave of guilt wash over her. How could he be so cut off from his feelings from her already? Was it because he felt that he didn’t love her the right way? Maybe their relationship hadn’t been as romantic as she thought. He told her to stop over thinking everything, but could she?

Suddenly, Adrien’s lips left hers for a moment, making her almost groan at the loss. Her eyes snapped open. His green eyes were already searching hers. She couldn’t help but wonder what was going through his mind at this moment. His eyes softened as he opened his mouth. 

“I love you.” 

His voice was shaky, making her heart drop. She knew it’d taken him a lot of courage to let those particular words leave him. 

“I love you too, Adrien.”

As soon as the words left her, Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her into a hug. A surprised yelp left her as he then gently tugged her into his lap. She could feel his chest vibrate against her cheek as he tried to conceal his amused laugh. 

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?” She mused, trying to sound annoyed. 

“Are you saying that I’m not funny?” He teased.

Looking up, Marionette stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms. “I’m saying that I’m not entertained by you, kitty cat.”

“But I’m funny!” He winked, trying to press a kiss onto her forehead. A soft whimper left him as she ducked away and started to move back to the other side of the couch. “Where are you going?” 

“Sorry, Chaton. I think I should move back over here or we may never finish.” She playfully booped his nose before settling herself back into her spot on the couch. “My turn.”

He nodded, carefully reaching over for his wine. “Ask away.”

“What was in that jewelry box in your backpack?”

He took a slight sip of the plum wine before putting his glass back onto the table. She watched a smirk cross over his lips. “Well, it was something for Ladybug,” he chuckled. “But I guess you can have it.”

She rolled her eyes, bringing the glass to her lips. “You didn’t answer the question.”

“How about I just go get it out of the car?” He winked.

Without waiting for her to answer, Adrien got up to go get whatever it was. She heard him quickly slip on his shoes, and then the front door click as it swung back. What could it be that he couldn’t just tell her? Shaking her head, she let the glass go back up to her lips again. The sweet liquid danced over her taste buds before making its way down her throat. A sudden, warm wave started to make its way through her body. She hadn’t been buzzed in a long time, but she could feel it starting to happen. Setting down the wine glass, Marinette carefully uncrossed her legs and went into the kitchen. 

She grabbed the water pitcher out of the fridge, a couple of glasses and went back into the den. Almost as soon as she sat down and poured herself a cup of water, Adrien walked back into the room.

“What’s that?” Her eyes were trying to adjust in the candlelight on what he’d carried in from the car. 

“Here.” His eyes started to shimmer and that signature cheshire cat smile came across his lips as he placed it in her lap. “Open it.”

Adrien reached over her, turning on the lamp before he sat back down. Her eyes widened once she realized what it was. “I feel so awful that I left you alone last night. Are you sure you still want me to have this?”

“Don’t be silly, Mari!” Adrien exclaimed. “It was for Ladybug and you’re Ladybug, so of course, I still want you to have it.”

“I don’t see how this is answering my question,” she teased. “This isn’t the jewelry box.”

“Just open it, Bugaboo!” He insisted. “What you’re looking for will be in the last envelope.”

She carefully tore the paper off around the top of the box. Once the paper was discarded, Marinette gently lifted the lid and placed it on the table. Her fingers began to leaf through the manila envelopes. They were marked one through eighty-four with a different date scribbled somewhere randomly. 

“One for every month we were apart?” She almost half-whispered.

“Well, yeah.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I didn’t have as much time to write as you did. I probably could’ve made the time, but with my dad and work-.”

Marinette leaned forward and gently pressed her index finger into his lips. “It’s okay, I can’t wait to read them.”

He just nodded, pressing the glass back up to his lips. Her fingers hesitated on the top of the envelope. She bit her lip, then carefully pulled the envelope out of the box. 

“Should I read the letter first or just pull out the box?” She asked him quietly.

“That’s up to you, Mari,” he smiled, carefully putting his glass down. “I don’t mind either way.”

Adrien couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized before how adorable she looked when she thought. The way she bit her bottom lip or how her fingers fidgeted through her loose strands of hair; the sight made him love her more. A quick glimpse of hesitation passed through her eyes as she looked up to him. He gave her a slight nod to continue. Reaching forward, he carefully picked the box up out of her way and set it on the coffee table. Her fingers started to shake as she tried to open the metal clasp. Once she finally opened it, he watched her pull the letter and box out. 

“I think I want to read it before I look in the box.” Her voice quivered softly as she placed the tiny box in her lap.

“Whatever you want, my lady.” 

Her gaze snapped down to the letter. A moment later, she looked up at him and rolled her eyes with a small smile. He knew actually where she was in the letter, his breakup with Chloe. The series of facial expressions she made throughout reading his final letter, he already knew were coming. The shocked look that came over her face when she read that he was never able to get over her; the soft, sad one that crept down to her lips as she found she was the first woman he ever loved and let down; then the loving smile that crossed her lips as she came to the part when he confessed his love for Marinette; and when she got to the part of about moving on from her, she frowned. Her lips went into a pursed and didn’t change until the end. 

She looked up to him at the end of the letter, setting it to the side with the envelope. 

“I know, I should open the box next, but...” She trailed off.

“But you have to ask me something?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” she shrugged. “More like something to tell you.”

“Okay?” 

“You never let me down, Adrien, ever. If anything, I let you down for sending you away.”

He opened his mouth to rebuttal, but she held her index finger up telling him to stop.

“You did exactly what I asked you to do. I don’t ever want you to feel bad for that,” she whispered. 

“But I did and I still do,” he shrugged. “That may never change, princess.”

She crawled back across the couch to him, placing a hand on his cheek. Her lips were three inches from his lips. Warm air passed over his lips as she breathed. The thing that caught his attention though was the look of seriousness in her eyes.

“Well, you can stop feeling that way now.” She pressed her lips gently into his before pulling back. “You have never let me down, Chaton. You got that?” 

Not waiting for his answer, she quickly pressed her lips into his again. Then out of nowhere, Marinette moved forward and straddled his hips. The unexpected movement made him sigh in pleasure against her lips. He let his hands move upward and began slowly entangling his fingers into her hair. A hum of approval left her throat as he did so. Adrien gently tugged on her black locks signaling her to open her mouth. Within seconds, she gave him the access he wanted. He slid his tongue into her mouth, but she gasped at the suddenness. Chuckling, he pulled away from her lips and began to pepper kisses down her neck to her collarbone. His lips found her soft spot on their descent. Instead of continuing, he bit the area softly. Her hips started to grind against his. 

“Adrien...” She moaned. “Please.”

“Yes, my lady?” He whispered heavily. “Whatever it is you want, you can have it. Your wish is my command.” 

When she went still and didn’t answer him, he pulled away from her neck to look at her face. A crimson-red blush covered the young woman’s cheeks. 

“Is my fearless lady hiding again?” Adrien teased.

“I... ummm... what I meant to was stay was. I m-m-mean what I meant l-l-lay was,” she stammered. 

“What you meant to say was?” He finished her sentence for her.

“I’m not ready for that yet...” She started pulled away from him, but he gently pulled her back. 

“It’s okay. I’m not ready for that either, you know that right?” 

Her eyes widened as if to realize what had left her lips a few moments ago. “It’s not that I don’t want to.” She winced, not being able to look him in the eyes. “It’s just that I don’t feel like this is the right time.”

He reached forward, turning her face back towards his. “I’m only willing to go as far as you want me to go. This isn’t about me and what I want. This is about you.”

Marinette tilted her head. “Shouldn’t you have some say in any of this?” She gestured to the both of them.

“Nah,” he smirked. “I’m just happy that I found you. I could wait another seven years for you and nothing would change the way I feel about you.”

“You don’t mean that!” She whispered, astonished.

“Why wouldn’t I mean that?” 

“Because it’d be crazy to wait that long for me! I just don’t see how or why you’d want to!” 

“Would you have waited fourteen years for me instead of seven, Marinette?” He asked her, gently.

“Of course, I would have! I don’t see how comparing- Oh...”

“Do you see what I mean now?”

She nodded at him, knowingly this time. “Good, now grab your glass of wine and get back over here.”

He watched as she silently lifted herself off of him; her warmth leaving with her. Adrien had to almost choke back a whine at the loss. 

“Are you sure you want me to come back over?” She asked him quietly before turning around, her fingers just barely touching the stem of the glass. “I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Yes, my lady. How could you ever make me feel uncomfortable?”

He watched as she bit her lip and shrugged nonchalantly in answer. Then Marinette slowly cupped her hand under the bottom of the wine glass. She turned around swiftly, making the wine spin around the rim. If she’d taken that twirl any faster, red wine would’ve gone everywhere. 

As if to realize what she could’ve just done, his lady suddenly became a deer in headlights. She wasn’t moving towards him, but she wasn’t moving away either. Her gaze kept shifting between him and something off to the side. He followed it, realizing that she was watching the flame of the candle dance.

“Please come back to me, princess. I would like to cuddle with you while we finish this if you don’t mind,” Adrien whispered.

He watched her gulp nervously before she moved. Her fingers darted down to the couch, picking up the velvet box. Then she closed the few steps between them. She carefully sat down next to him with wine in hand, trying to not spill it. To be honest, he didn’t really care if she did though. Adrien carefully pulled her legs across his lap. This resulted in a soft whine from his lady. Looking down at her, his eyes automatically settled on her lips. She gave a slight nod of encouragement and he captured them again.

Once they became his once more, he realized that he had a slight problem occurring in the back of his mind. He wanted to be back to where they were five minutes ago; entangled around each other in a magical trance. In a way, being around her like that made him feel closer to her. The time they’d been apart was starting to crash into him. Why did it take him so long to realize who she was? If he’d just opened his eyes, he would’ve seen it sooner. 

He nipped her lip gently, then pulled away with a smirk. Her lips were puffy and starting to turn red from the treatment he’d given them. The sight made him want to just take her upstairs and make her his own. Although he knew they weren’t ready for that step, he wanted to show her how much he loved her. He needed to distract himself before he said something he’d regret.

“Here.” Adrien coughed and took the tiny, velvet box from her hand. “I’m not sure if you’ll like them, but I thought they were kind of sentimental to us.” Snapping open the lid, he revealed to her a set of gold jingle bell earrings. “They reminded me of my bell. I wasn’t even sure if you’d like them. I can always take them-.”

“No, I love them,” she breathed. “I’ll wear them tomorrow.”

“I’m glad you like them, princess. I just wasn’t sure if they were your taste,” he teased.

“I’ve been in love with Chat Noir for the last seven years. They’re definitely my taste, you silly kitty!”

“Well, I can’t wait to see them on you,” he smiled. “Would it be weird if I said that it’d make me feel like everyone would know your mine then.”

“You want everyone to know already?”

“Why wouldn’t I? I’d love for everyone to know!” He paused for a moment. Was she having second thoughts about them? “I mean, don’t you want to tell everyone eventually?”

“Of course... It’s just don’t want us to have to deal with Chloe and whatever lies she may tell the press just yet.”

“I can handle her though, Mari,” he snickered. “I figured you’d be more worried about my father.”

“Your father!? I hadn’t even really thought of that. He’ll probably fire me when he finds out. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that! What am I going to do, Adrien?” She exclaimed, shooting the rest of her wine. 

“My lady.” He smiled, taking her empty glass and setting it on the coffee table. “He pays more attention to you than he does me. I don’t see him ever firing you. Plus, he’s going to need someone who knows how to run his business in the future. You know there’s no way in hell I plan on doing that.”

“I know, but still! What if he doesn’t want me to do it? What if he fires me to get back at you for not wanting to run Gabriel?!” She exclaimed.

“Mari, he knows I’ll leave if he ever got rid of you.” He leaned forward, filling her empty glass and placing it back into her hands. “I don’t plan on you leaving me for a long time; I mean, unless you leave me...”

“Why would I leave you?” Her whisper echoed throughout the room.

“I don’t think you will, but I don’t want him to chase you away either. If he hurts you, I’ll just quit. You’re my world and I’d probably be crushed if I lost you again.”

“Adrien, you know he won’t. But if he does fire me, you can’t quit!” She gasped.

“Of course, I would. You’re the only woman I’d ever think about spending the rest of my life with and if you weren’t in it, I don’t know what I’d do. Romantically or otherwise.”

“What about Chloe? I thought she the only woman you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?” Her voice shook as the words left her. She pressed her head into his chest as if to hide from the answer. A small part of her regretted asking that question, but she needed to know. 

“At first, I wanted her to be.” He choked, realizing the knife of Chloe’s betrayal still fresh in his heart. Marinette seemed to change the subject quickly. It must’ve been something weighing in her mind. “But I realized recently that she wasn’t the one I loved. I made myself believe that she was. I hate that I did that to her...”

Marinette’s face turned up to look into his eyes. Her blue eyes stared back into his, making him feel as though she could see his soul.

“What made you realize all this? I mean, was it me? I don’t want you to regret not being with her...” 

Her voice was calm, but he could hear the sadness behind it. He knew she probably felt responsible for all his heartbreak; and that she caused him to give his heart to someone who didn’t deserve it. Marinette needed to know that wasn’t the case. 

“No, it wasn’t you. It was me finally opening my eyes to the bigger picture,” he sighed. “I love her, Marinette, but not the way she should be loved. Somehow she knew I loved someone else more than I loved her. I think she tried to push me away on purpose, but it never worked until I saw her in bed with another man. It hurt me enough to open my eyes...”

Tears started to pour from his eyes as the flashbacks from last Saturday night came into his mind. He pulled Marinette closer to him in hopes that her warmth would calm him down. His forehead planted into the spot between her neck and shoulder. To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to run her fingers his hair. He’d just admitted to her that he still loved Chloe; why was she being so understanding with him? He vaguely remembered telling her most of this during their morning talk, why was he so emotional about it now? It had to be that stupid plum wine. 

“Mari... I...” He tried to whimper through the tears.

“Shhhh.” She silenced him. “Everyone needs to cry sometimes, love.” 

Her words just made him cry harder. Why did she have to be this amazing? He never could understand how he felt safe enough to cry in Marinette’s presence. Maybe it was that she saw him at his most vulnerable moments and still loved him anyway. Granted, he loved her so much that he tried to cope by using Chloe to live the life he wanted to live with her. 

“Why haven’t you pushed me away yet?” He mumbled as he started to regain himself again.

“Pushed you away?” She echoed back. “Why would I do that?”

“Because I wasn’t who you thought I was. I’m a mess of a cat. I don’t deserve you.”

“Oh, Chaton. I love you. I won’t just give up on you or us because I know of everything that happened in the last seven years,” she confessed.

“Really?”

“Really,” she confirmed. “You’re my best friend, I could never turn my back on you.” 

Adrien pulled back from her shoulder to look into her eyes. Blue eyes darted back in forth between his eyes and lips. She removed one of her hands from his hair and started to wipe away his tears. A knowing smile came across her lips. At this moment, he realized that she knew how he felt in a way. She’d also loved another but for years without any understanding of it. Instead of using another to cope, she’d dealt with the pain on her own in her designs and letters to him. 

“Please don’t ever let me go,” he whispered. 

“I’d never dream of it, kitty,” Marinette vowed.

With that he stole her lips again, he couldn’t fathom how could she love him through all of this. He couldn’t get enough of her kisses or touch. He needed more, he wanted her and he knew she wanted him too. Maybe the wine was a factor in all of it, but he didn’t care. Adrien bit her top lip softly, gaining the access to her mouth. His tongue started to trace along the back of her front teeth. He wanted to memorize everything about her precious mouth, but his lady seemed to have other plans. She gently bit his tongue, earning a surprised yelp from his throat.

“You were taking too long.” She giggled, pulling away from him.

“Is it so bad that I want to memorize every part of you?” He mumbled.

“No, but it’s getting late. Shouldn’t we go to bed, Chaton?” She yawned. “I don’t see either of us waking up in the morning if we keep this up.”

He glanced over to the clock and jolted when he realized that it was quarter after two.

“I guess,” Adrien shrugged. “Good thing that neither of us has to work tomorrow.”

“I actually do,” she laughed. “I have to finish some designs for the winter line, remember? And don’t you have to finish moving everything into place at my parents’?”

“You’re right,” he smiled. “Go get some sleep, and I’ll clean everything up.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, quietly. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

She nodded, moving away from him and standing up. “At least let me help you with the dishes.”

“Mari, you need some decent sleep,” he urged. “Go upstairs and go to bed.”

“Alright,” she whined. “But I’m not going to sleep very well.”

“You will,” he smiled. “If you need cuddles or anything, I’ll be down here.” 

He stood up, then kissed her softly on the lips. “I love you. Sweet dreams, my princess.” 

“I love you too, Chaton.” 

She turned from him and made her way towards the stairs. A sigh left him as he watched her go. They hadn’t really broken the ground the two of them had wanted, but at least this was a start. He collected up the pitcher, wine glasses and bottle of wine from the table. 

After putting away the water pitcher, he made quick work of the dishes. Once he had them placed in the drying rack, he turned around to head back to the couch. His gaze shifted over to something in the corner of his sight. Marinette was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her face was covered in a reddish blush.

“What’s wrong, princess?” He asked, worriedly.

“I... umm... I’d really like it if you’d sleep with me tonight and not on the couch.”

“Are you sure? I’m fine with staying on the couch, you know?” He yawned, trying to hide the smile that had started to spread across his face. 

“I know but I want you next to me, and I don’t want you down here by yourself,” she mumbled. “Plus, it’s super cold without you.”

“I think I may have spoiled you too much last night with my warmth, my lady.” Adrien winked.

“So what if you did?” She glared at him. 

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “I’m not good at coming up with a decent argument this late at night.”

He closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her. She seemed to have let all her guard down as she leaned into him. He would’ve thought she’d fallen asleep standing up if she hadn’t responded after a few seconds.

“Are you saying that you don’t want to come upstairs with me?” Her whisper was soft and barely audible. It was as if though she was too shy to actually admit that she wanted him to be next to her.

“I’m saying I’d love to, my lady.” He pressed a kiss unto the top of her. “You just have to say the words, and your wish is my command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though I may have rushed this chapter a little... but it’s the longest chapter I’ve written so far! Hopefully, all the questions between them will be answered in due time.


	26. Ring A Bell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Alya is over visiting Marinette, she somehow manages to explain to her how everything should be seen differently from seven years ago. We know how difficult that can be with how stubborn she is. Let's see what happens! =^_^=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sneak peak... =):
> 
> “I’m not sure if this is the right time though,” she whispered softly. “I don’t want to fail him again and in a small way, I think I will.”
> 
> “Why would you even think that, Mari?”
> 
> “Because I feel as if I love the Chat Noir side of him more than the Adrien side! How can I be okay with that? How can he be? He deserves someone better...”

She could still feel the spot on the back of her neck where his lips had pressed a gentle kiss goodbye. Shivers ran down her spine as she remembered it. Unfortunately, Adrien left quite a few hours ago to leave her to her work, but she really wished he hadn't. Unpacking wasn’t really that big of a priority, was it? Maybe she should go get her laptop from upstairs and email him to come back early. She started to get up but sat back down. Marinette sighed in defeat as she realized if he came back now that she’d never complete anything. They would probably just cuddle on the couch and stay there doing nothing like they had done most of the morning in her bed. He was just so warm, which made it harder than ever for her to let him leave. 

The anticipated winter weather seemed to have somehow leaked into her home already. Cold air circled around her, making it hard to center her thoughts on her designs. She just wanted to melt into his affectionate embrace again. With his presence of late giving her a sense of calmness; the stress of everything going on in her life just evaporated away. Her guard would fall every he wrapped his arms around her. The feeling of knowing she was wanted by him almost made her feel intoxicated by his love.

Why exactly did he have to leave again? His unpacking could have waited until tomorrow, right? She shook her head, trying to focus back on the work at hand. Her attention quickly glanced back down to her sketch pad. She had finally finished her design from two days prior by adding a pair of men’s hand-trailered black and red leather dress shoes. The design still seemed to be lacking something. She just couldn’t place her finger on it. Maybe Adrien could help her figure it out later. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, she turned to the next blank page in the pad. Her black pencil began to gently tap the corner as she tried to decide what to draw next. She let out a small growl of frustration as she realized that she still needed something to compliment the long-sleeved, ‘storm inspired’ women’s shirt. 

Marinette turned back a few pages, taking in the red, white and blue colors. The shirt was already paired with a decent assortment; white capris, black closed-toed heels, diamond earrings, silver bracelets... What was it missing? Maybe she could do another leather jacket. But how would Monsieur Agreste feel about all this leather in his line? It was one of the materials he disliked most, but perhaps he’d look past it just this once. 

Black charcoal left her utensil as a vision came into her mind. She would make this one subtle compared to Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s jackets. Black zippers ran up the wrist of the sleeves, a small pocket on the right side, and a removable hood made the design complete. A smile melted across her lips at her victory. 

Suddenly, the inspiration for the next design finally hit her. She flipped a few pages forward and started to draw a long, black trench coat. About halfway through the sketch, the tip of her pencil broke. She groaned and reached for the pencil sharpener just out of her grasp. Then almost at that same simultaneous moment her fingers wrapped around it, her front door flew open with an irritated-looking Alya in its wake.

”You better have a freaking good explanation for not answering your phone the last few days.” 

Her tone was laced with annoyance, but her eyes told Marinette that she was just worried. In all honesty, it probably hadn’t been the best idea to leave Alya out of the loop, but she wanted to figure everything out on her own. She didn’t want to be fussed over by her best friend every single minute of the day. This situation was her problem, no else’s. Not that she’d called it a problem, just more of a shock. 

“Sorry, I left my phone at the bakery by accident on Thursday. Adrien is bringing it back to me later tonight.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Right...”

“It's true! I really did forget it there.”

Marinette looked down and started to sharpen her pencil slowly. She heard Alya gently slip off her shoes. When she decided to look back up again, her best friend was standing in front of her with a look of exhaustion on her face.

“I had Nino text Adrien. He told him that you both were fine and working things out,” Alya smiled softly. “But I knew you were an emotional wreck, even though you’re here apparently acting like everything is fine.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she shrugged.

“Come on, Mari, don’t think I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours right now,” Alya assured. “Did you guys decide what you’re going to do?”

”I... I mean we...” She trailed off, biting her lip. ”I don't even think I know what's going on between us.”

”Mari,” Alya sighed. ”Just tell me what you want to happen between you and Adrien already. Because I have a feeling you’re overthinking this too much.”

“It’s just that I’m not really quite sure what I want.”

Alya gave a questioning look as if to say she didn’t believe her. Then out of nowhere, she spun on her heels, walked over to the coffee pot and turned it on. She opened up the cupboard, pulling the cinnamon coffee down out of its hiding place. Once the grounds were placed in a new filter, Alya carefully hit the brew button and walked back to sit down across from her at the table. 

“Let’s say that I believe you don’t know what’s going on or know the end result of what you want.” Alya starts to ponder aloud. “And let’s say that I believe you aren’t overthinking this. But Mari, I want you to be honest with me. Okay?”

Marinette nodded in agreement then turned her gaze down to her sketch. Why did Alya have to come over now and make her think about things with Adrien again? She just wanted to imagine that they were in their own private bubble away  
from the world. Alya just needed to go home and let Marinette try to figure this junk out on her own.

“Earth to Marinette!” Alya’s fingers snapped in front of her nose.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you...” She sighed. “What did you say?”

“What I said was, do you love him?”

“Of course I love him! Why would you ask me something like that?” She exclaimed.

“Do you love him enough not to push him away? Because I feel like you’re going to hurt him again, Mari.”

“What do you mean?” Marinette raised an eyebrow as she looked up from her work. Hurt him again? What was Alya taking about? 

“I feel like you will push him away, just like you did last time. Does seven years ago ring a bell?” Alya hinted.

“How can you even say that? I could never push him away again. Ever.”

“I’m not saying that you’ll do it on purpose, love. I’m just saying that you might want to look with your heart before your brain this time.” Alya frowned slightly. “I just have a weird feeling that if you run away from him this time, that he’ll be long gone.”

“I won’t run away from him again.”

“Does he know that?” She pressed.

“No, he doesn’t.” Marinette glared.

“Exactly my point, Mari.” Alya pointed out. “He probably thinks the second this gets hard for you, you’ll leave him again.”

“I don’t want him to think that.”

“I know you don’t, but I’m just telling you what’s going through his mind right now.”

“Why would he even think that?” Marinette whispered.

“He could think that because of his father, the way you overthink things, or the simple fact of you blaming yourself for his pain from the last five years.” Alya listed carefully, keeping firm eye contact with her.

The timer on the coffee pot suddenly sounded, making Alya’s eyes have a brief spark of excitement. Marinette bit her lip. She knew her best friend would stay until the whole pot was finished. A smooth sigh left her as she realized she wasn’t going to get out of this conversation easily.

“Do you want a cup of coffee?” 

Alya’s soft voice cut into her thoughts. She really didn’t want any, but maybe if she helped her drink the pot, Alya would hopefully leave her to her work and thoughts sooner rather than later. 

“Sure. No cream or sugar please.”

She watched as Alya’s nose wrinkled to her response. “You’re turning into an Agreste already, Mari.”

Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back down to the trench coat. Her pencil left careful, precise strokes in its descent. Ignoring Alya’s comment was probably best at the moment. In reality, it had always been her dream to be an Agreste. She wanted to be Adrien’s everything for as long as she could remember. Although, when had that certain big dream of hers lost its desire? She knew it was around the time when she’d realized she was in love with her partner. How she wished she could take back the years and change everything! The gentle clank from the coffee cups being placed on the table made her look up. Alya was staring down at her with a sad look in her eyes. 

“I know you’re overthinking this situation in the worst way possible.” She whispered before pulling out the chair next to Marinette and sitting down. “But I want you to look at this from Adrien’s perspective for a moment.”

“Adrien’s perspective?” She echoed.

“Yes. I think he sees this as a second chance. He lost you because he never turned back that night and you lost him because you didn’t chase after him,” Alya shrugged. “Maybe it’s the right time for you guys to try again.”

Marinette reached over for her mug and quickly brought the steaming cup up to her lips. The dark, sweet-spicy liquid slightly burned her tongue, but she didn’t care at this particular moment. She knew Alya was right. Perhaps it was time for them to try again, especially since they knew almost everything about each other now. There was just one thought she couldn’t wipe from her mind.

“I’m not sure if this is the right time though,” she whispered softly. “I don’t want to fail him again and in a small way, I think I will.”

“Why would you even think that, Mari?”

“Because I feel as if I love the Chat Noir side of him more than the Adrien side! How can I be okay with that? How can he be? He deserves someone better...”

“You realize he wants you, no one else, right? He has accepted what happened and loves you no matter what! Why can’t you do the same for him?” Alya narrowed her eyes, taking a slow sip of her coffee.

“Because I blocked him out of my heart for Chat Noir. I wanted to wait for Chat even if it meant there was a chance he’d moved on,” Marinette sighed. “That’s why I completely locked Adrien out of it in any romantic way.”

“That’s not true and you know it, Mari. Why do you do this to yourself? He’s the same person as his alter ego. Nothing you do or say is going to change that.” 

“But...” She went silent. Her true fears crashing into her mind. In saying her thoughts of loving one of his sides more than, she opened a deep chasm of pain that she didn’t want to endure just yet. 

“But what, Mari? Just say it.” Alya pressed, gently touching her arm. “It’s alright.”

“But what if he just loves my old alter ego and not me?” Marinette whispered as she placed her forehead on the edge of the table. 

She knew the words left her lips, but the truth was she didn’t realize how heavy they were on her heart until now. What if Adrien just loved the thought of her? He said he loved Ladybug for years, but what she was trying to comprehend was how he could love the girl outside the mask? She heard Alya gently set her cup down on the table. 

“Mari.” 

“What?” She murmured.

Marinette could feel the tears coming into her eyes. She didn’t want to cry, but something deep down was trying to come out. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. 

“Why would you even think that he doesn’t love you?” Her best friend asked softly. 

“I’m just Marinette now. I’m not Ladybug anymore! What’s so great about me?” She mumbled, beginning to wipe away some of the tears as she stared at the floor. “I mean, I’m not the woman I was seven years ago... What’s going to keep him around now? I’m not who he thinks I was back then. I’m different and there’s no way I can go back to being that person again.”

Alya remained silent until Marinette looked up to her with red, puffy eyes a few minutes later. Her right eyebrow was raised as if to question what she’d just confessed to her.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Marinette sniffled.

“Because you just told me exactly why he loves you and you didn’t even realize it.”

“What do you mean I told you why he loves me? How can anything I just said be translated into that?”

“He loves you because you aren’t the woman you were seven years ago.”

“Huh?” Marinette blinked. What on earth was Alya even trying to say?

“Seven years ago, you looked that man in the eyes and told him you weren’t ready to reveal your identity to him. He respected your wishes and lived his life. Almost a year after that you became his best friend. You loved him when he felt that he couldn’t or shouldn’t be loved, and he did the same for you. Whether you two will ever admit it or not; you have always been each other’s rock. Inside and outside of the masks.” She explained, taking a sip of coffee before she continued. “He just found out that the woman he loved and respected is the same one that held him up, encouraged him and loved unconditionally him all these years. Why would he not be ecstatic, if not thrilled, to be by your side again?”

Her best friend’s response floored her. She’d never looked at all of this that way before. Maybe this whole situation they were in could be a new leaf for them. Somehow she just needed to figure how to not overthink her feelings for him or his for her. 

“Do you really think he thinks that?” Marinette sighed. 

“Of course, I do!” Alya laughed, getting up to refill their coffees. “Now, back to the real reason, I came over.”

“Real reason?” Marinette repeated.

“Yep!” Alya settled into the chair across from her and passed her a freshly filled coffee. A smirk covered her lips as she leaned back into the chair. “You’re going to tell me what it was like being Ladybug!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya must've held back a lot of excitement for the last 48 hours! Hopefully, she's getting that close up 'interview' of everything she could've ever wanted seven years ago! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry, it took me so long to write it! Everything in my life has been a little hectic lately. I've started on the next chapter, but I have no clue as to when it will be done. Until next time, my readers :)


	27. Just A Kiss

The crisp, late fall wind came over him as he got out of his car. He felt himself sigh, welcoming the cool breeze. For some reason, every time he thought about the place he wanted to be most right now, his temperature skyrocketed uncontrollably. He clicked a button on the fob, locking his black Mercedes. The paint glistened like a starry sky in the moonlight from the light rain that was beginning to fall. A smile came over his lips as he turned, starting to make his way towards his lady’s home. The rain made his heart fill with this new fire he couldn’t quite explain. Marinette had told him just a few days ago that she’d realized she loved him in the rain. So how could he not be happy to be in it? 

His hand slowly dropped into his pocket, pulling out one of Tom’s new creations. The soft smell of peppermint hit his nose as he opened it and popped it into his mouth. He let the mint slide back and forth along his tongue as he took in the flavors. Tom was in the process of trying to make something new and exciting for the bakery to sell for Christmas this year. The candies that Sabine had pressed into his hands before he left were considered to be the ones in the throwaway pile. Tom hadn’t like how they had turned out appearance wise so he was back to the drawing board. Even though they didn’t look the greatest, Adrien thought these were his best peppermint creations so far. They were sweet, smooth, and the mint wasn’t as overpowering like he was used to. Tom had truly outdone himself with these, even if he didn’t choose to use them this year. 

As he rounded the corner of Marinette’s street, a familiar laugh filled the air. His walk automatically slowed in hopes of missing her, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid her forever. There wasn’t a problem with the person, he just preferred to have this specific conversation at a different time. Perhaps they could do it over coffee or a few drinks. In his heart, he knew she’d brought his lady back to him in more ways than one, but right now he just wanted to be with her. He didn’t want to have an hour-long conversation, which he felt would be the end result. When he made it to the stairs, the laugh sounded again. An involuntary wince came as he looked up to see Alya closing Marinette’s door and beginning to start down the steps. The orange umbrella fanned out above her as she pressed the tiny button on its handle. She had this crazy smile on her face, which almost completely left as she stopped in the middle of the steps when her gaze landed on him.

“Agreste.” 

“Césaire.” He greeted her calmly. 

“You know that isn’t my last name anymore.” She said dryly, making her way down the rest of the steps.

“I know, but I can’t call you Lahiffe. That’s what I call Nino when I’m mad at him.” He shrugged, laughing nervously. 

She paused in the middle of the final step, blocking his way up to Marinette’s door. He watched as she looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes glittered with what looked like curiosity and confusion.

“Can’t see it, can you?” He chuckled.

“Nope, can’t say I can,” Alya confessed as she crossed her arms.

“Why is that?” An old cheshire cat smirk immediately fell over his lips. “Not used to seeing the gentleman as an alley cat?”

“No, that’s not it.” She shook her head. “I think that it’s that I only have heard one side of the story and I’m ready to hear the other.”

He felt his shoulders fall in defeat. Unfortunately, he wasn’t going to get out of this as easily as he thought he might be able to. The cold rain would probably get the better of him at this point if he didn’t answer her questions.

“What would you like to know?”

Adrien watched as she bit her lip. Whatever it was that she wanted to ask him about must be a touchy subject. In a way, this shocked him a great deal. This was a woman who was straightforward and cut to the point on almost anything. Why would a simple question bother her so much? Suddenly, she took a deep breath and the words rolled off her tongue.

“Why do you still love her?”

The question echoed through the rainy night. Did she really just ask him that? Almost immediately the gears clicked into place. Maybe she was testing him to see what he would say. She had always been very protective of Marinette. One wrong move or word would probably end their relationship or whatever it was. He needed to answer her as calmly as possible and try not to upset her. 

“What?” He just barely managed to choke the word out. 

“I said, why do you still love her?” Her voice was laced with ice. Why was she so upset with him? He’d loved his lady unconditionally for years, there was no reason to question it. 

“What kind of question is that, Alya?” Adrien responded with a hint of annoyance in his voice. “What do you mean ‘why’?”

“I mean exactly what I said. How can you still love her after everything she’s done to you?”

“Alya, come on. What are you even talking about?”

“She sent you away, crushed you, and broke you down.” Alya reminded him. “So I’ll repeat the question again since you haven’t answered me; why do you still love her?”

“Because she’s my best friend. I’d do anything for her.”

“That’s not a good enough answer for me, Agreste. I think you only love Ladybug.” She almost all, but snarled. “Can’t you see that she isn’t that perfect little superhero you thought she was?”

“I know she’s not perfect. I’ve never wanted her to be. Hell, do you think I’m perfect?”

“Well, isn’t that what you’re supposed to project?” She quipped. “Why would you want to be with a wannabe designer when you can literally have anyone?” Her eyes narrowed, daring him to challenge her.

“You have to be kidding me, Césaire! She’s the best designer I know. Marinette isn’t just creative and imaginative, but she’s beautiful, caring, understanding and loyal. How you can you talk about her like that?”

A smile cracked across Alya’s hardened face, making him jolted in surprise. She stepped off the final step, clearing his way up to his love that was waiting for him. Her umbrella now sheltering him from the rain.

“I was just seeing how you’d react to me putting her down, Agreste,” she whispered. “Whether she’ll tell you or not, she’s still wrestling with her demons from seven years ago.”

“What demons?”

“The ones that tell her that she’s not good enough for you,” she sighed, heavily. “She may be confident when it comes to designing, but it’s long gone when it comes to you.”

“Really?” He murmured just under his breath. “I thought we got somewhere the other night.”

“Oh, believe me, you did.” Alya tried to assure him. “It’s just she’s a harder cookie to crack than you’d think. Overthinking is literally one of her specialties, unfortunately.”

“How do I get her to believe that I love her for her then?” 

“By loving her, even when you feel like she may be pushing you away.” She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. “I tried to tell her what would happen if she did, but I feel like I may be wrong on what I said.”

“What did you say exactly?”

“To put it lightly, I told her you wouldn’t deal with her flightiness forever,” Alya shrugged. “She needs to decide want she wants.”

“She doesn’t know?”

“To be honest, I have no idea if she does or not.” She shook her head, looking away. “All I know is that she’s worried you love her alter ego more than you love her.”

“That’s not even possible. I love her more than I’ve ever loved anyone.”

“Then go tell her that, not me,” she shrugged. “I’m going home to cuddle with my husband.”

She pressed a kiss goodbye into his cheek with a sad smile on her face. Her gaze shifted down as she moved around him to head to her car. He stood frozen in place in front of her steps. How could Marinette think that he only loved one side of her? This woman made him fall in love with her twice, if not three times. Her scent, her touch, her smile, her lips on his; everything about her just made him fall deeper in love. 

“Hey, lover boy!” 

Alya’s rung out in the cool night air. He turned to face her, dumbstruck with the thoughts running through his mind. Her red hair was blowing with the wind, face scrunched against the slow, chilly gusts.

“Go in already! She’s been worrying about you coming back for the last hour.”

He nodded slowly, turning back towards her steps. His right foot hit the first step and then paused. What if she didn’t want him to be here? What if she thought all of this with the two of them was a mistake? What if she ran away from him again when things got tough? Adrien shook the taunting thoughts from his head, starting up the steps. He didn’t need to overthink this at all. If she was going to overthink this, he needed to keep his ground. He loved her and would do anything for her. Lover or not, she was his number one priority. 

His feet finally came to the final step. He carefully reached his hand into his pocket, pulling out her silver house key. The key slid smoothly into the lock and he turned it gently. Warmth flooded over him as he pushed the door open. He immediately looked to the kitchen table where he’d left her this morning. She wasn’t there. A relieved sigh left him. Why was he so nervous to see her all of a sudden? 

Taking off his wet coat and shoes, he went to look for her. She wasn’t in the kitchen or the den. Perhaps she’d turned in for the night not expecting him to return until morning. He shrugged and turned to make his way up the stairs to the second floor. Halfway up them, Adrien heard a faint hum from the sound system in her office.

He could see the light shining from the open door as he made it to the top of the stairs. The faint lyrics from an old song he used to listen on repeat after his lady and him parted ways met his ears. 

“...I’ve never opened up to anyone, so hard to hold back when I’m holding you in my arms...”

Adrien stopped and leaned against the frame of the office door. Her hair was down instead of in the messy bun she usually wore. A green pencil was behind her ear and a brown one in her hand. She was tapping it on the corner of a page in her pad. Her eyes were darting back and forth furiously. He heard a sudden gasp leave her as she realized what she must’ve been missing from her design. The pencil stopped tapping and began to move across the page. The lyrics started to catch his attention again as he realized she had the song on repeat.

“...Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright...”

A tear suddenly fell from her eyes onto the page below. He heard her curse to herself as she carefully wiped it away. Adrien wanted to go to her, but couldn’t bring himself to move towards her just yet. Did she remember what he’d told her on that drunken night so many years ago when she’d first heard this song? Without warning an old memory crashed in his mind.

A few weeks after their alter egos disappearance, Adrien went to a hole in the wall tavern to get drunk and forget about his lady. Upon walking in, he asked the bartender for five shots of bourbon. They burned slightly but went down fairly smoothly. 

He turned away from the bar, scanning the room. His eyes had settled on a half-circle booth in the back corner. As he made his way to it, he told the bartender to pour him five on the dot of every hour until he told him to stop. The man nodded as if he knew what he was going through. 

Once he was settled into the booth, he pulled out his headphones. He carefully plugged them into his phone and placed the buds into his ears. The playlist he chose only had one song on it. “Just A Kiss” by Lady Antebellum flooded through his mind as he pressed play. 

“Lyin’ here with you so close to me, it’s hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe...”

He felt the tears about to come as he knew would if he listened to this song. The lyrics made him go back to their goodbye final over and over again. His eyes closed as he leaned back into the booth. 

He still couldn’t believe that she’d kissed him back that night. Her lips were so soft and her scent was still in his nose. The memory was almost unbearable. He should’ve gone back to her, but now all he could remember was the regret. Maybe by the end of the night, he could forget his feelings for her. Just for one night, that’s all he needed.

“...Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I’ve been waiting for my whole life...”

He cringed at the words. She was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life, but she didn’t want him enough to not let him go. The vibrations of the shot glasses hitting his table broke his thoughts. 

Opening his eyes, he came to face with a blue-eyed girl with black hair. A soft, nervous smile covered her beautiful red lips. He jolted upright in place, taking off his headphones. The universe must’ve wanted to play a cruel joke on him. She almost looked exactly like his lady, but without her mask. A red and black dress laid perfectly on her hips and knee-high black boots hugged her knees. All she needed was a pair of black gloves. 

“Hey, Adrien.” Marinette’s voice quivered. “Mind if I sit with you?”

His eyes shifted between her and the five shots of whiskey that the bartender must’ve of sat on the table as she walked up.

“Uh yeah, sure.”

He scooted over, making room for her to slide in comfortably. The red wine in her hand swirled uncomfortably around the edge of the glass as she sat down. His gaze settled on the shots, trying not to look at her in awe.

“Rough night?” Her gentle voice making him look up.

“You could say that.” He responded.

“Wanna talk about it?” She whispered.

“Not yet.” He shrugged, grabbing the first of the shots and downing it.

“What were you listening to?” She asked quietly.

“Here.” 

He started the song over and passed his headphones to her. She slowly placed them in her ears. The percussion and piano notes that started the song sounded across the table. He quickly turned it down but she reached over and turned it back up. A moment later, tears began to fill her eyes as the second verse was sung. She blinked them away quickly probably in hopes that he didn’t see them, but he did. When the song ended, she took off his headphones and passed them back to him. Her gaze shifted down to her glass. After a few minutes, she broke the silence. 

“So girl problems, huh?” Her eyes glistened knowingly over her glass as she took a small sip. 

“How’d you know?” He grunted, taking the second. 

She shrugged nonchalantly, swirling the wine in her glass. “Because I came here about two weeks for the same reason, but it was because of a man,” she winced. “The bartender gave me so many of shots of cinnamon whiskey. All I wanted to do was forget him for one night. By the end of the night, I ended up calling my mom to come to get me.”

“You didn’t call Alya?” He asked as he downed the third shot. 

“Hell no!” She laughed. “I didn’t want to explain to her why I never told her about him.”

His eyebrows shot up in question. She cocked her head, then responded. 

“I didn’t want to admit to myself that I loved him. So now he’s gone and I’m alone, but that’s okay,” she shrugged. “I mean, it will be eventually, but it still hurts.”

Adrien nodded in agreement as he started to feel the bourbon kick in. He grabbed the fourth and fifth shots and downed them quickly. After that, the night turned into a blur. He remembered confessing how the woman he loved broke his heart by sending him away; how he. would never forgive himself for not going back; the tears that streamed down his cheeks as he told her how much she reminded him of her; her touch as she pulled him into a hug; and the scent of her perfume that ignited a memory he couldn’t quite place. 

“...I don’t want to mess this thing up, I don’t want to push too far...”

The lyrics brought him back to the present. He was in the cottage, still leaning against the frame of the door. His gaze flew up to look at Marinette. His lady’s thoughts were obviously transfixed on her design. She hadn’t even looked up to notice him standing there. He knocked softly on the door. She must not have heard it though, because her eyes didn’t look up to meet him. Placing his hands into his pockets, he walked into the room. 

Her office was always so warm and inviting compared to his father’s. While hers was full of pictures and knick-knacks, his was cold and sterile. Adrien walked up behind her, looking over her shoulder. She was working on what looked to be a scarf, but he wasn’t quite sure. He gently laid his hands on her shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Instead of jumping like he thought she would, Marinette reflexed back into the chair and looked up at him. Amusement shone through her eyes as her gaze met his.

“How long did you plan on standing in the doorway, kitty?”

“Oh, you noticed me?” He choked.

“Only a few minutes ago.” She shrugged dismissively. “Old memories?”

“Yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I think that may have been the night I realized I could love someone else...”

“Oh?” 

“Mhmm...but I knew you loved someone else so I didn’t even...”

“Try?”

Adrien felt himself nod before leaning down over the chair to catch her lips. She melted into him with a small moan. He pulled away from her quickly, spinning the chair around to face him. 

“That was me that night you were talking about wasn’t it?” He whispered, pressing his forehead into hers.

“Of course it was, you silly cat.” She gently caressed his cheek. “I’m surprised you even remember that night.” 

“The song kind of brought it out of the locked vault in my mind,” he sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me about ‘me’ again when I was sober?”

“It was a night you wanted to forget, so I let you forget.” Her thumb started to gently move along his cheekbone. “You heard about him again two years later, so I didn’t think it really mattered.”

“I just wish I knew he and I were one in the same. Then I could’ve done this a lot sooner.”

Adrien captured her lips again. He wanted to feel her, take her in and make her his. Visions of her body on his crashed into his mind. He wanted to feel her rocking back on top of him again, her lips on his neck and his fingers entangled in her beautiful long hair. Suddenly, her teeth gently tugged at his upper lip breaking him from his thoughts. This was her silent signal for him to deepen it. As soon as his tongue entered her mouth, her fingers tangled into his hair, making him moan into her mouth. 

“You’re literally going to kill me one of these days.” He whispered as he pulled away to kiss her neck.

“I wouldn’t want to do that to you, Chaton.”

His old nickname rolling off her tongue made something burst in his chest. He slid his hands down behind her and picked her up. Within seconds, her legs were around his waist and his lips were back on hers. 

The sounds she was making as he kissed her was driving him crazy. He needed to give himself some sort of stability before he lost his balance. Turning around, he pressed her against the wall. She gave a tiny pleasurable moan in his mouth. 

‘Damn, why does she have to be so cute?’ Adrien thought silently. ‘I am going to die at the hands of this woman.’

Her tongue suddenly disappeared from his mouth, making him groan at the loss. Her eyes glistened with mischief as she pressed a firm kiss onto his cheek. 

“Have you had dinner yet?” She smiled.

“No, but I have a few ideas on what I could have,” he winked.

Her whole face almost automatically turned red at the innuendo. She looked away from him to try to hide the embarrassment from his comment. 

“After all these years you’re still awful, you know that?” She coughed.

“Me? Awful? Are you sure?” He teased. 

“Yes, but I guess I’ll just have to live with it,” she sighed. “Can you put me down?”

“What’s the magic word?” He smirked, tightening his grip on her waist. 

When she didn’t answer, he leaned forward taking advantage of her open neck. He bit her soft spot gently.

“Adrien.” She moaned. “Please.”

“Please what?” He smiled against her skin.

“Please don’t stop...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger... I'm just awful =^_^= sorry not sorry, lol. I think I've decided that I'll write a total of thirty chapters for this fic, but I'll let you know for sure. The next month is going to be super busy for me. I have finals and crazy hours at work, so the most I'll be doing is over back over chapters and editing them for a bit. I'll comment in the next chapter I publish on what I've changed drastically.


	28. Code Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just leave this here. :)

Her new mission was branded into her mind: Find a way to calm down. She exhaled, carefully reaching in and taking what she thought to be the solution from its hiding place. The white and green box had been pushed into the back of one her kitchen drawers for almost five years now. With the box in hand, Marinette opened the patio door and collapsed into the wet chair just outside. Slowly, she opened the box, taking out a small cylindrical object. 

An unlit original green Vogue danced between her fingertips as she twiddled them. She hadn’t touched one of these horrible things in years so why was she contemplating it now? She shook her head, trying to push away the tempting urge. Adrien had never known about this old, awful habit of hers, but he would find out about it eventually. The journals did hold her deepest and darkest secrets after all. Unfortunately for her, he probably already knew if he had managed to get through the second one already. 

She let out a shaky sigh as she tried to collect herself, putting the cigarette back into its box. Her ragged breath forming into a tiny cloud that vanished rapidly before her eyes. The rain seemed to be keeping the temperature just warm enough to prevent its further existence. 

The fact of the matter at hand was that she just needed something to relax her nerves. Her heart rate was racing, making it hard for her to breathe. She was dissecting her brain at a million miles a minute, but she still couldn’t figure out why she hadn’t stopped what she knew was destined to eventually happen. Was it because she hadn’t been touched in such a long time; or was it the fact she was ready to be with him openly? Closing her eyes, she started to relive the moment. His teeth on her neck, his bare skin pressed against her own, his warmth flooding over her, his gentle lips and tongue traveling down to where she’d never let anyone go before... 

On the bright side, he was a heavy sleeper, so her quick escape to calm down would go unnoticed. Now she just had to keep her fingers crossed that her absence wouldn’t wake him. The wind whistled, making a shiver run down her spine. The patio chair beneath her was soaked from the rain, but it didn't bother her. The only thing she needed at this instant was to get out of the cottage to think. Maybe Alya could help her bring this situation into perspective for her. Marinette slowly reached into her pocket and unlocked her phone, the cigarette box still tightly in hand. Quickly, she tapped the phone book icon and pressed call on her best friend’s contact. Marinette heard almost seven rings before her ears registered a distinct click. She thought that the phone had gone to voicemail, but a soft moan came over the line.

”Alya?” She asked quietly.

“Yes, love.” Her best friend finally huffed into the phone. 

“I need you right now.” 

An annoyed growl from Nino in the background made its way to her ears letting her know that he heard her. They must’ve been in the middle of something when she called, but she needed someone to talk to and didn’t really care at that particular moment. 

“Code green.” Marinette coughed. Her choking grip releasing the box as she placed it on the table next to her.

“Wait... Code green?” Alya asked, sounding quite unsure of what code she’d just meant to say. Suddenly she heard her best friend gasp as the gears shifted into place. “You slept with him!?”

“Yep.” 

“Mari... I told you not to do that unless you were all in,” Alya groaned. 

“I think I am.”

“You think? Mari, if you hurt him-“

Marinette cut her off. “I won’t. I think I’m ready for this. I’m ready to be all in.” She bit her bottom lip hard, her teeth almost making it go completely numb.

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive,” she promised.

“You’re ready to deal with everything that Chloé throws your way?“ 

“I’ll stop her dead in her tracks.”

“What about all the bad publicity you’ll both receive? It will seem as though you two are part of a scandal,” Alya quipped. 

“We’ll deal with it together.”

“What about his father, Mari?” Her concerned voice echoed through the phone. “What if he blacklists you as a designer?”

“He won’t do that, Al.” She tried to assure her best friend. “He would lose Adrien if he even tries.”

Alya’s irritated sigh came over the line and then came the silence. Marinette could tell she was frustrated over something but unfortunately didn’t have the slightest clue as to what. She listened to the rain fall as she waited for some sort of response. After what felt like eons, a whisper came to meet her ears.

“Fine, but do you believe he loves you for you now?”

Her heart fell. She didn’t expect this to be the question she asked. Maybe she wasn’t ready to be completely in like she thought.

“Yes,” she whispered. “But I can’t say that I don’t have any doubts.”

“You have to be kidding me, Mari!” Alya exclaimed. “Why would you do something like this to him if you have doubts about the two of you?” 

“Because I wanted him at that moment.”

“Well, I hate to break it to you, sister, but he needs you. Not ‘wants’, ‘needs’!” Her best friend’s voice quivering in anger.

“I know, I know. I need him, too, Alya. I just wish all this wasn’t so hard!” 

“It’s not hard! YOU make it hard, Marinette! It’s getting kind of ridiculous that you have zero confidence in yourself when it comes to Adrien...” 

“I can’t help but think: What if I’m not good enough for him?” Marinette whispered quietly.

“I think he’s already been the judge of that. I honestly have no idea why he’s put up with all your crap. If it was me, I would’ve been long gone already!”

“I know,” she whispered. “Why do I do this to myself?”

“I haven’t gotten the slightest clue! If I did what you have done to Adrien to Nino; we would’ve never even had a long-term relationship, let alone be married.”

“I know,” Marinette whispered.

“Then why do you question everything that has to do with him? Can’t he just love both sides of the mask, Mari?”

“What do you mean?”

“He loves you for you. Whether you want to believe it or not, Ladybug was a part of you and she still is. A ladybug doesn’t just lose its spots because it doesn’t want them! They’re stuck with them for life.”

“I guess you’re right...”

“I know I’m right.” Marinette could almost hear the eye roll through the phone. “Now I’m going back to my husband and we’re going to finish what we were doing before I answered your call.”

“I’m sorry I interrupted you guys.”

“It’s okay, love. Next time you have an identity crisis this late at night, text me first so I don’t think it’s a 911 call.”

“Deal.” She agreed. “I’ll make sure I do that.”

“Good, now go back inside and cuddle with that man!”

“How did you know I was outside?”

“I just know you, Mari,” she sighed. “Another thing before I go.”

“Hmmm?”

“Throw those damn straights out. NOW!” 

The line went silent. She exhaled slowly before pulling the phone down from her ear and placing it into her pocket. Why did Alya always know what she was doing? Sometimes it was to the extent of eerie. She glanced at the box of cigarettes just sitting off to her right on the patio table. One last one wouldn’t hurt before she threw the box away, right? Her hand darted just over the box, but she withdrew it as soon as she heard the glass side door open. Adrien stepped out onto the porch and held out a cup of coffee to her. 

“Thought you might be cold.” He mumbled softly. 

She took the cup from him. The ceramic mug was hot to the touch, so she quickly sat it on the table. Her gaze looked up to study his face. His green eyes were almost completely hidden by his bangs. They were almost dull like he was lost in a trance. Did he regret what they’d just done? 

“Thanks, I was just trying to cool off,” she whispered. 

He stood there for a minute, then suddenly dropped to his knees in front of her. Tears started to stream down his face as he placed his head into her lap.

“I’m so sorry, my lady. If I did anything to upset you, I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you,” he whimpered. “I’m so sorry.”

Panic took hold of her heart, making her eyes widened and stomach drop. What on earth could make him think she was upset with him?

“What are you apologizing for, kitty?” She gently pushed his bangs out his eyes, then gently wiped away the tears. “I don’t understand. I’m not mad at you. Why would you think I was?”

He bit his lip, his gaze shifting up to meet hers. “You weren’t there when I woke up. I figured you left and went to Alya’s or Mylene’s.” He whispered shakily, looking back down. “I thought you ran away from me again...”

His words told her that Alya was more than right. He did actually think she’d leave him if things between them got complicated or hard. She needed to let him know otherwise.

“No, love. I just came out here to get some air and to think.”

Marinette gently tried to lace her fingers with the hand that was tightly holding her knee, but he wouldn’t let her. She whined softly to the rejection of her attempt of comfort. His gaze shifted up to her face quickly and back down again. A look of pure sadness came over his own. He finally gave in to her, letting her take his hand into her own. Minutes went by, but it felt like hours before Marinette heard him respond. 

“Think about what?”

“About you.” She said softly as she began running her fingers through his hair. “About how we are going to make this work, about Chloé and your father, and about how I need to stop running from the unknown.” 

“Well, you know you can talk to me about these things, right?” He murmured. “You’re not the only one thinking about stuff like that.”

“Of course I know that,” Marinette sighed. “But it’s hard for me to realize that I’m not just protecting my own heart anymore. It’s about yours too.”

“So are you protecting me then by not telling me that you regret what just happened?”

Her eyes widened at his question. Is that the reason he thought she had run away?

“Adrien, there’s no way in hell I’d ever regret making love with you. I love you,” she confessed. 

“Then why did you leave?”

“I didn’t exactly leave, kitty. I came outside to clear my thoughts because I’m scared.” 

“Scared of what?” 

“I’m scared that I’ll never be the woman you need me to be.” She ducked her head in embarrassment at the words that had left her. 

“But Mari, you’re that and so much more.” He gave her a soft smile, rubbing his thumb along hers.

“I’m not that woman anymore, Chaton. I can’t be-“ Adrien cut her off before she could finish.

“Marinette.” He sat up, grabbing both her hands tightly. “I don’t want you to be her, I want you to be you.”

She gently pulled her hands away from him. Her fingers took hold of the top of his shirt, bringing his lips up to hers. Marinette could feel the roughness of his chapped lips as they touched hers. When he gasped at the suddenness of the kiss, she took it upon herself to deepened it. As she started to memorize his mouth, all she could think about was how right this felt. Maybe this would’ve been something she realized years ago if she’d just revealed her identity, but there was also a possibility that their relationship would’ve crashed and burned years ago. She needed to believe that this was how everything was destined to be. Her heart needed to be broken just as he needed to give his love to someone else. It didn’t matter how they finally got back to each other; what mattered was that they never gave up on finding each other in the end. 

When she pulled away, his eyes flashed open. Curiosity replaced the sadness that had been there moments before. 

“What was that for?” He whispered.

“Thank you.” She breathed. “I really needed to hear that. You literally have no idea.”

“Maybe I do.” He chuckled. “You know you’re not the only one having an identity crisis through all of this, right? 

“Hmmm?” She felt herself hum in question. 

“I still can’t help but think that you love the alley cat more than the gentleman, my lady.”

“Chaton, I have loved both sides of you for years. I would be lying to myself and to you if I said I loved one of you more than the other.”

“What are you saying?” He asked, eyebrows raised inquisitively.

“I’m saying that I used you to fill that place in my heart when I lost you seven years ago. I may have not been with you romantically, but I loved you and still do. Nothing will ever be able to change how I feel about you. Gentleman or alley cat, you’re still my partner and I love you more than you’ll ever know.”


	29. Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but I’ve been wondering how Chloé is doing with the whole breakup thing. Let’s see what was going on behind the scenes that even Adrien didn’t know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Well, Chlo, I think he was too good for you. He stuck around and loved you through the bullshit even if you don’t think he did.” Sabrina pointed out.
> 
> “I know he did, but I just don’t feel the same way I did five years ago. I wanted to. Hell, I even tried forcing myself to; but in the end, I still can’t unsee that letter he wrote to her six months after we started dating.”

She waited days for a 911 text to come from Chloé, but one never came. They usually needed to be answered in a timely fashion or all hell would break loose in a matter of minutes. Maybe this time she had actually came to her senses or maybe she had realized that it just wasn’t worth fighting the inevitable anymore. Whatever the case may be, she needed to find her and figure out what exactly was going on.

On the bright side, she actually lived in the Le Grand now. Andre had hired her on as his lead marketing representative about three years ago, and wouldn’t let her turn down the free room that came with the position. She knew that part of the deal was probably Chloe’s doing even though her father insisted it wasn’t. 

Her feet just barely hit the floor outside the elevator when she almost ran into Jean. He jumped sideways, just barely keeping his balance. A silver tray rigorously wiggled in his hands.

“Mademoiselle Raincomprix! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there!” He exclaimed, collecting himself.

“No, Jean, it’s totally my fault. I wasn’t even thinking to look when I stepped out,” she insisted. 

For a second, he seemed to be worried but then nodded as if he understood. “Are you wondering how Chloé is reacting to the change of scenery?” He asked, quietly.

“Mhmm,” she hummed, pointing to the tray. “Is that for her?”

“It sure is, Mademoiselle! I was hoping it would brighten her spirits.”

“Here,” Sabrina said, reaching out to take the tray from him. “I’ll take it to her. I need to talk to her anyways.”

“Are you sure? You know I don’t mind going in with you and just dropping it off.”

“Jean, if you go in with me, you’ll never get your lunch break.”

“Can’t say you’re wrong there.” He chuckled, finally giving her the tray. “Just make sure she doesn’t throw any of this at the pictures on the wall.”

“She did what now?” Sabrina's grip automatically tightened on the tray.

Jean sighed, shaking his head. “She might have thrown some of the previous fruit at a few old pictures hanging on the wall of Adrien and her earlier this week. Whatever is going on, she was pretty upset about it.”

“Was?” She cocked her head in curiosity.

“Yes, she seems to have calmed down quite a bit, but that doesn’t mean she’s done.”

“Oh don’t I know it.” She agreed, rolling her eyes. “Now go before she catches you!”

Jean nodded her a quick goodbye and took off in the opposite direction of Chloe’s penthouse suite. She turned around with silver tray in hand, slowly making her way to Chloe’s door. This was so unlike her to not be still freaking out. What could be making her so calm about this situation? Adrien breaking up with her should’ve sent her flying off the rails, but it apparently wasn't anymore? Hopefully, Chloe could shed some light on the situation.

Once she made it to Chloe’s door, she sideswiped her hip against the door lock. She had a copy of Chloe’s room card in her wallet, but only for emergency purposes. Unfortunately for her best friend, Sabrina considered this to be one even if she didn’t. The icon went from a red lock to a green unlocked one almost immediately. As she pushed herself into the room, she noticed immediately that Chloé was nowhere to be seen Perhaps she was in her bedroom, manifesting the anger that was yet to be released. 

Carefully, she placed the tray on the kitchen counter. Chloé must’ve heard it instantly hit because her voice carried from one of the back rooms. 

“Just leave it on the counter, Jean! I’ll get to it when I get to it!”

She felt herself roll her eyes at her response. Chloé apparently hadn’t missed a single beat coming back from her less luxurious life of the last five years. Sabrina carefully made her way to Chloe’s bedroom. The young blonde was sitting in her massage recliner with a tabloid magazine in hand. She seemed to be taking the current circumstances particularly well. Perhaps she’d already talked to Adrien about everything and cleared it up. Only one way to find out, right?

Sabrina took in a hesitant breath but released it quickly. ‘Here goes nothing,’ she thought silently, before letting the question left her mouth.

”So do you plan on telling him the truth?” She asked curiously, observing her best friend from the doorway. “Or did you already?”

Chloé looked up from her magazine and rolled her eyes at her. “Why on earth would I ever tell him the truth, Brina?”

“Because it’d be better coming from you than some damn tabloid and you know it,” Sabina sniffed. Walking into the room, she picked up the closest magazine on the table and opened it. 

“He doesn’t need to know yet.” 

“Yes, he does.” Sabrina pressed, without looking up from the page. “Haven’t you hurt the poor man enough, Chlo?”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him anymore, love.” She replied coolly. Sabrina heard her carefully flip to the next page and sigh. She wasn’t going to let her get out of this that easily.

“Fine,” she scoffed, irritably. “But I still think you should at least tell him it wasn’t Kim that was in bed with you that night.”

“Why would I do that? I haven’t talked to him in days and you know it’s better this way.” 

“Maybe because Kim was one of his really good friends in lycée; plus I’m sure your boyfriend of the last six months would appreciate it.” 

Chloe’s immediate silence on the matter made her close the fashion magazine she was skimming through. Sabrina could tell Chloé was ignoring her. Maybe if she pressed a few buttons she could get her to talk this out.

“You know that he would love to make your relationship public, why don’t you just throw the poor guy a bone?” She asked casually. 

“Because he has nothing to do with this.” The blonde’s reply made her even more irritated about the situation. Sabrina glared at her until she looked up. “What do you want me to do, Brina? It’s not like Adrien cares who I’ve been with.”

“The sad thing is that you know he does!” She pointed out. Slapping the magazine back down on the table, she took the few steps to stand in front of her with arms crossed. “He loved you all these years and you just continued to push him away.”

“He may love me, Sabrina, but you know he loves her more and so do I. It’s not worth fighting over.”

“So you’d rather him be with her instead of you? What happened to the Chloé from ten years ago that wanted Adri-kins all to herself?”

“Things changed and I’ve changed,” she shrugged, nonchalantly. “I found the person I want to be with and it’s not Adrien.”

“Well, to be honest, I don’t see how you can even stand this guy. You hated him in college. Hell, you made fun of the poor kid on a regular basis.”

“Like I said, I’ve changed and so has he,” she murmured.

“Well, now I know that, especially if Adrien thought he was Kim.” Sabrina acknowledged. “Did you two even have the lights on?”

“No, but I did tell Adrien I was going to hang with Kim though,” she shrugged. “We just went to the gym for a quick workout and then I met up with Nate at the apartment.” 

“So Adrien saw his back and shoulder muscles, and immediately thought it was Kim.”

“Mhmm... I guess they do look pretty similar from behind now. I never really thought about it.”

“Personally, I never would’ve either if I hadn’t seen the man with my own two eyes.”

Chloé nodded in agreement, looking back down to her magazine. ”He’s definitely turned into quite the head-turner,” she sighed. “I think he got way too inspired with the Greek Gods while he was in Greece.”

“Maybe,” Sabrina shrugged. “I personally think he just wanted to impress you.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so,” she laughed. “He’s been trying to for years. I’m just shocked he’s the one destined to make you happy.”

“What are you talking about?” 

Blue eyes flashed up from the magazine for a quick moment before looking back down. She knew that look and wasn’t about to let her get away with it that easily.

“This is the happiest I’ve actually seen you in years, even if you did hurt Adrien to get here.”

“It’s not like this is how I wanted it to happen, you know. I just didn’t know how to leave him without making it look like he wasn’t enough for me.”

“Well, Chlo, I think he was too good for you. He stuck around and loved you through the bullshit even if you don’t think he did.” Sabrina pointed out.

“I know he did, but I just don’t feel the same way I did five years ago. I wanted to. Hell, I even tried forcing myself to; but in the end, I still can’t unsee that letter he wrote to her six months after we started dating.”

“And that’s why you’ve tried to push him away for all these years?” Sabrina asked as she let herself down onto the floor in front of the recliner. 

“Yep.” She nodded without looking up from the page. “I mean, at first I was so hurt that he would say anything like that to someone other than me; but after reacting the way I did, cheating on him in order to make him feel my pain, it just wasn’t worth it.” 

Chloé closed the magazine she’d be skimming through and gently put it on the end table next to her. Her eyes seem to cloud as if the old memory was taking over her mind. 

“What did the letter even say? You never told me,” Sabrina asked quietly.

“Pretty much that he would never stop loving her, even if it meant that he had given his heart to me,” she sighed.

“Wow, I don’t even know what to say to that,” she said, astonished. 

“Well, I didn’t either so that’s why I cheated on him the first time. He didn’t love me completely so what was the point?” She shrugged. “When I read the letter, I just felt used. I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me, but he forgave me and wanted to make it work.”

“If that was the case, then why didn’t you just tell him the truth, that you read his letter to a mystery woman?”

“Because he didn’t know I found it,” Chloé groaned, annoyed. “Plus if I had broken up with him over a dumb letter, the tabloids would’ve made a huge fuss about it and our parents would’ve too! I just wanted it to go away, but it never did. He wrote her almost once a month from what I could tell.”

“So that’s why you continued to be with other people behind his back? Because he wanted to be with someone else and not you?” 

“Yes and no. I knew he needed to figure out his feelings for her without me in his life, but I couldn’t stand the fact that he was trying so hard to be with me. I didn’t want him to think that he wasn’t good enough for me as well...” Chloé trailed off.

“I think you did a good job at doing the opposite of that,” Sabrina commented. “You pretty much screamed “not good enough” in his face the last four and a half years.”

“Hey, I didn’t say the plan was a good one,” Chloé laughed, coldly. “I wanted him to break it off and he just wouldn’t.”

“Well, he did this time, but I’m only assuming that is because he’s never caught you in bed with anyone before now.”

“Nathaniel has been the only one I’ve slept with actually.” She blushed. “The others were simply make out sessions that got a little heated.”

“Does Adrien know that?”

”Nope, but he doesn’t need to know that.” 

Looking in from the outside of all this, Sabrina could honestly say she didn’t even know everything that went on with Chloe and Adrien over the last two or three years. Chloé seemed to have left him out of their conversations. Maybe that should have been her first hint years ago to all this misfortune. She couldn’t even fathom how her best friend wasn’t freaking out about the break up still was beyond her. How could she give up on such an amazing guy so easily? It was just a few stupid letters after all, right?

“When was the last time you slept with Adrien?” She suddenly asked. Her own eyes widening as she realized how such a personal question had escaped her.

“Two years ago.” The answer left her best friend’s lips without hesitation. 

“That’s a long time. How you two managed to stay together as long as you did is beyond me.” Sabrina sighed.

“You know a relationship isn’t just about sex, right?” Chloé’s right eyebrow cocked up in annoyance.

“I know, but that’s a long time for someone not to say ‘enough is enough,’ don’t you think?” She shrugged.

“Yes, but in reality, I think the real reason we stayed together for so long was because of our parents.”

“You know that’s not entirely true, Chlo.” Sabrina rolled her eyes. “I think it’s because you wanted to see if he ever would choose you over her. But you found Nathaniel and things changed.”

“I mean, I guess that could be it. I’ve never felt this way with someone before. It kind of feels too good to be true,” she whispered. “In a sad way, I’m waiting for the day the other shoe falls.”

“And what if it doesn’t?”

“Then I know I did the right thing five years ago, love,” Chloé winced. “The pain, heartbreak and suffering would all be worth it because I found him.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. So I’ll probably be editing every chapter occasionally as I write. I’ll update on the editing as I do so. Comments & kudos are appreciated ^_^
> 
> *This fic is based off of season one. I started writing it a long time before season 2 was released so please don’t judge on how I saw the characters personas at the time. They do envolve, but it takes some time. :)*


End file.
